Spark of Hope
by Akernis
Summary: AU story of the ending of Mass Effect 3. The entire plot about the catalyst has been dropped and the Reapers remain the story Antagonist for Shepard and his team to overcome.
1. Running the Gauntlet

**Title:** Chapter I – Running the Gauntlet  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending. Takes place just after the destruction of the Reaper Destroyer on Earth)  
**Major Characters:** Kaelis Terrilian Shepard, Liara T'soni  
**Other Characters:** Garrus Vakarian, EDI, Javik, David Anderson, Major Coats, Harbinger  
**Author:** Akernis

"From here on in it's a straight shot to the beam"

Anderson's tone of voice almost made it sound like a casual objective, though Kaelis doubted that it would be that easy, a belief apparently shared by Major Coats as his following words highlighted the problem.

"A straight shot with Reapers trying to crush us along the way"

The admiral's determination remained undaunted however.

"We just need to get a handful of troops through" Only the faintest trace of distaste lingering in his tone of the ugly truth those words implied.

"That's all? Nothing to worry about then" Garrus responded, his voice, while as casually optimistic as always, was dripping with sarcasm, before he returned to checking on his sniper rifle for the third time.

After Legion's death Garrus had taken the Geth's Widow anti-material rifle and had used it ever since. Through long hours and hard work he had affectionately re-crafted the over-powerful weapon into a more turian-friendly Black Widow; partly out of necessity for wielding it and partly because of the symbolic way of mourning his friend's passing. Kaelis had never gotten the impression that Legion and Garrus had been particularly close, but it seemed that his death had hit Garrus harder than most and Kaelis believed that Legion would have approved of his fellow sniper's way of honouring him.

A muted explosion rocked the Mako they were travelling in considerably, snapping Kaelis out of his reverie.

Having narrowly avoided hitting her head on the vehicle's interior plating Liara glanced around before looking over at Kaelis, her eyes shimmering with anxiety.

"We'll be lucky to get a handful" she said, putting everyone's thoughts into words.

"We knew this was going to be a gamble at best" Anderson replied pragmatically, not that it did anything to ease the mind of anyone present.

The passengers fell silent as the driver reported the ETA as two minutes.

Donning his black helmet Kaelis stood up, grapping hold of a handle to steady himself. The rest of the team followed suit a moment later.

Taking a look at his companions Kaelis' eyes moved from Coats to Anderson before travelling on to Garrus and finally coming to rest on Liara.

"I can't think of anyone I would rather do this with" he said sincerely. The rest of his team would join up with them at the hill before the transport beam and he knew that he could count on each and every one of them with his life but at the sight of his mentor, his best friend and his lover a curiously optimistic spark of hope and determination settled in his chest even in the face of the trials ahead.

Garrus visibly stood a little straighter and inclined his head towards Kaelis in a turian gesture of respect.

Despite her silent anxiety Liara gave a warm smile and her eyes lit up in quiet appreciation.

"I am honoured to be part of your team" She said, her voice rich with emotion.

Kaelis briefly closed his eyes and nodded his silent thanks in return to both.

Major Coats turned his attention away to listen to a message in his com-beat for a moment. His expression became hard.

"We are in sight of the target" he announced crisply.

"Okay everyone, this is it" Anderson said as he picked up his assault rifle.

As if on cue, not five seconds had passed after that statement before something extremely powerful struck the Mako; Kaelis felt the otherwise sturdy vehicle being violently tossed about like a rag doll, spinning at least twice in the air before crashing heavily back to the ground where it rolled around several of times before coming to rest upside down.

Everyone was thrown brutally around inside the cramped interior, colliding with plating and each other. Kaelis winced in pain as his helmeted head struck the exit ramp with considerable force.

As the Mako finally stopped rolling he took a few moments to get his bearings before calling out to the others.

"Is everyone okay?"

A series of relived if disgruntled voices assured him that no one had suffered more than a mild bruising despite the brutal treatment of their vehicle.

He hit the release for the exit hatch but nothing happened. Realising it was stuck after hitting it twice with no more success than before he took a deep breath and build up a biotic discharge. Flinging his arm forward the biotic shockwave blasted the hatch off the vehicle with a squeal of twisted metal.

Drawing his carnifex he moved outside and made sure there were no enemies around the immediate area before giving the all-clear for the rest.

As the team moved out of the wrecked vehicle Kaelis took a few seconds to survey the surroundings.

The mako had crashed just before the top of the hill leading to the transport beam.

He could see six to eight squads of human and turian marines were steadily making their way up the hill after them on foot along with about a dozen makos and krogan transports and scattered amongst them were pockets of salarian soldiers, asari huntresses and Geth platforms, while a couple of asari gunships were providing arial support.

It was not a lot of troops that had made it to the final push.

He could see that his vehicle had apparently not been the only casualty; the wreckages of three other tanks as well as two crashed gunships lay scattered about, the crews of most of which lay dead around them. A few survivors were using the wrecks of their former transports as cover. Seeing the devastation of the other tanks he realised that he and his team had been lucky.

Going to cover behind their own wreckage Kaelis spotted EDI and Javik along with a pair of turian marines behind the closest ruined rover.

"EDI. What's our status?"

"Detrimental" EDI's voice was reasonably clear over the Commander's com-beat, only slightly affected by the interference of the Reaper transport beam.

"We have sustained 83 percent casualties and lost 78 and 62 percent of our armoured and airborne support respectably" Kaelis thought he detected a hint of what sounded like sadness or even anger at the words, surprisingly he had come to think of her so much as one of his people that coming from an AI it didn't even strike him as odd.

"Beyond that, less than five percent of Hammer's remaining forces have managed to reach the objective. The rest are becoming bogged down or pushed back by secondary waves and Reaper counter attacks"

Kaelis felt a horribly empty knot in his stomach, he knew they would lose people, a lot of people, but the reality of it still struck him like a blow to the face. Despite his military training graining it into him for a decade Kaelis had long ago made it a point not to let emotional detachment reduce lives to simple mathematics, but hearing how bad the situation really was he was actually glad that the simple numbers did not allow him to truly appreciate what that really meant.

"And the rest of the Spear-Tip?" Kaelis asked worried. All squad members of the Normandy's ground crew had taken part in the attack on the transporter beam, codified as the "Tip of the Spear", though only he, Liara and Garrus had been directly part of the attack on the Reaper Destroyer. Even the former Normandy ground crew were counted as honorary members of the team, even if they fought their own battles, and responded directly to high command.

"The transport carrying Ashley, James and Tali has been destroyed on route. No casualties. They are attempting to reach the objective on foot; ETA twenty-two minutes. The vehicle carrying Javik and myself was destroyed by Reaper fire approximately one minute and thirty-four seconds ago. Wrex, Grunt, Jack and Zaeed are all fighting a losing battle along their respective units. Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi and Samara are all reported MIA"

Kaelis felt the tightening sensation in his stomach increase as he took a moment to take all this in and hoped for the best before he moved from cover and turned towards their objective.

"Shit" Anderson exclaimed when he too emerged and saw what had almost destroyed their vehicle with a glancing hit, Kaelis followed his gaze and when he saw it too his heart skipped a beat.

As if in slow motion he saw a Reaper descend just beyond the three kilometres tall beam spires. And not even another of the exceedingly deadly but still comparatively small Destroyers but the massive over two kilometres long hull of a fully-fledged Sovereign-class capital-ship Reaper.

And to make matters worse it wasn't just any Reaper either but one that Kaelis was unpleasantly familiar with; the most ancient, powerful, and dreadfully dangerous Reaper of them all.

"Harbinger..."

Speaking to the holographic interface of Sovereign on Virmire and Harbinger itself near the Alpha Relay had been intimidating experiences in themselves but to see the gigantic sentient starship in its physical form was something else entirely.

Momentarily stunned with trepidation he watched as the eldritch abomination descended to the ground with almost melodramatic slowness, wreathed in red lightning while the ghostly luminance of the transport beam's blue-white glow shone off its all but impregnable armoured hull; arms uncoiled beneath it like the talons of a bird of prey while its yellow eye-like orbs glowed with incomprehensible malice.

Even despite the inconceivable power of the mass effect fields carrying it aloft, as it landed the ground shook and trembled with the force of an earthquake.

Kaelis fought down a sense of apprehension at looking up at the closest thing to a face for all the death, destruction and tragedy he and much of the galaxy had endured for what felt like an eternity.

Before anyone could react a shriek cut through air, a sound anyone who had come close to a Reaper now instantly recognised, but this one was far more potent. It carried a power and malevolence he had never experienced before, not even when he had encountered Sovereign on the citadel.

It felt like his skull was being split apart and he fought to remain standing against waves of overwhelming mental pressure that threatened to tear his mind asunder. Several of his fellow soldiers fell to their knees in agony or despair and a few even lost consciousnesses outright.

And then a thousand voices spoken with a single purpose and will rang out as one, echoing with a terrible clarity and power of forgotten aeons.

_+I am the harbinger of your destruction; you cannot escape your doom+_

Kaelis shook his head to clear it, though the effect was negligible, Harbinger's words seemed to echo from all around, cutting into the very core of his being. With an effort of will he shut his mind off to the rising tides of despair that accompanied the voice. Trembling slightly he looked up and over at the admiral as the echoes slowly faded into nothing.

Anderson shakily straightened and met his gaze.

"We gotta move!" Anderson shouted, gesturing towards the beam with his tightly gripped assault rifle.

Kaelis was already running "Go, go, go!" he yelled through the com-link to every member of Hammer in vicinity before jumping over the edge of the hill and started sprinting to the beam.

People was moving all around, some squads and vehicles had a head start that put them in front of him, several was sprinting along on either side and he could hear numerous more following him down.

The tanks drove on at full throttle, soldiers running in their wake to provide themselves with a modicum of cover, while gunships swooped forward overhead.

Kaelis cast a quick look over his shoulder; he had already lost sight of Edi, Javik and Anderson. But Liara and Garrus were not far behind; keeping as close as possible they followed their leader into the fray.

The first vehicle had reached nearly halfway down the hill when Harbinger opened fire.

Twin beams of ruby light lanced out from the hellish machine, one striking a tank, the other a small squad of soldiers. The vehicle was disintegrated under the beam, its powerful kinetic barriers immediately breached, its heavy armour plating flash-evaporating and everyone inside killed in an instant; a secondary explosion from the vehicle's mass effect core sprayed shards of metallic shrapnel the size of a hand in all directions with lethal force. The few soldiers struck directly by the other beam simple ceased to exist; everything but their memory instantaneously obliterated. The soldiers unfortunate enough to be caught in the periphery of the blast died more slowly; the shockwave shattered bones as well as rupturing veins and internal organs while the intense heat coursed fourth or higher degree burns while fusing flesh and armour in a horrendous fashion. Their death from either horrific burns or internal injury would last several agonising seconds.

This close Harbinger was only using its lesser defensive weaponry but that was of little comfort; even if the beams were far less potent than its dreadnought killing main weapons they were still easily as powerful as the primary weapon of a Reaper Destroyer, and possessing of a vastly superior rate of fire.

At that point any semblance of order was lost. This was no disciplined movement, no planned manoeuvre or tactical attack pattern; it was simply a wild, desperate rush towards the beam in the hope of someone, anyone, making it.

A beam struck a dozen metres to Kaelis' right; incinerating a krant of krogan soldiers. The shockwave threw him violently to the ground where he turned the fall into a roll to rob the impact of force.

As they saw his fall Garrus hesitated and Liara halted completely. She moved to assist him but he waved both of them onward with a sharp gesture, there was no time to waste. Liara hesitated for a second, uncertainty written over her face, the same uncertainty that had been there the last time he had ordered her to leave his side: just before he died. An emotion that seemed uncomfortably close to regret surfaced on her face before she finally nodded and ran on. He felt a stab of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

_I am not putting her through that again!_

He quickly got back up and followed his team in, however he made sure to keep some distance so as not to present a tempting target. As he saw another closely moving group be decimated with a direct beam he called the collective force over his com-beat.

"Spread out!"

Naturally Harbinger seemed to primarily target larger groups and vehicles, but there was no time to disembark, any vehicle that stopped would be blasted to pieces. Those still inside their tanks would simply have to hold on and hope for the best.

The troops dispersed to minimise casualties, but it was not enough, not nearly enough. The delay between each Reaper beam was seconds at best; at this speed Harbinger would wipe them all out before anyone made it to the transport beam.

As he changed direction to avoid a ruined tank he glanced up at the massive towers looming ahead just in time to see an asari gunship be short down and crash into a Krogan transport before both blew up spectacularly, shattering people and debris around.

_Just a couple hundred metres to go. _

He jumped over the unidentifiable corpse of a fallen soldier, and then cursed as the Reaper equivalent of a tracer round passed less than half a metre from his head.

_Of course the beam would be defended, as if a Reaper wasn't enough. _

The area around the beam was crawling with Reaper troops, primarily husks and marauders but also a good deal of cannibals and several ravagers as well.

Luckily the remaining tanks and gunships had recognised the danger and opened op with mass accelerators and missiles to help clear the way for the ground troops.

Harbinger however had other plans; with unprecedented accuracy a pair of blood red beams speared out from the Reaper to turn the remaining two makos into a duo of blindingly bright fireballs.

The closest tank was nearly fifty metres in front to Kaelis' left, no more than a dozen from Liara. The blue-violet shimmering flare that suddenly enveloped her signified that her barrier had shielded her from the shrapnel sent flying towards her at lethal velocity. But the shockwave from the exploding mass effect core that followed a second later threw her violently to the ground with merciless force.

Time seemed to slow down as Kaelis watched Liara fall, every second stretching out to minutes, every centimetre of her motions crystallising on his retinas; every other sight, sound or thought fading away to insignificance in the background, their meaning inconsequential. A conflict of loyalties tore at his mind, his military mind with focus on the objective vying for control with his feelings for the one he held dearest. In a few split seconds the part of him that was Commander of the Alliance, the Council Spectre performed what Garrus had referred to as "Ruthless Calculus", weighing one life against many, ordering him to carry on with his mission no matter the cost, showing him flash images of the atrocities the Reapers had already committed and vivid imaginations of what would happen if they were not stopped here, now. The part of him that was Kaelis Shepard of the Normandy however asked him to do not what was necessary but what felt right and showed him one image, just one, clear as crystal of Liara, head tipped down before she looked up at him, happiness in her sapphire eyes and a sweet smile caressing her face, the reason why he fought, who he fought for.

The internal battle did not last long, despite his own thoughts earlier his feelings won out over his logical mind before he could even make a conscious decision.

Time snapped back to its normal pace as he changed course.

As Liara was slowly getting up to her knees he ran over, gripping hold of her upper arm as he moved past her and pulled her up with him. They had barely moved a few steps before Kaelis felt as much as heard the impact of something powerful striking or detonating just behind them and he breathed a silent thanks of relief. He did not let go of Liara's arm until he could feel that she had regained her balance and was running well along behind him. Glancing back at her he was rewarded with a quick nod of thanks.

_No way am I going to leave you behind_. Kaelis thought as he sprinted towards the beam with Liara at his side while firing a few warp-encased shots towards the husks at the beam base that went uselessly wide.

_Nearly there... _

Another Reaper shriek cut through the air like a razor. The proximity to its source made Kaelis feel like his mind was being pierced by hundreds of alternatively ice-frozen and white-hot needles. His internal voice screaming at him to continue was drowned out in the sheer deafening cacophony of the hellishly agonising tones. The urge to simply roll over and try to shut everything out was overwhelming, as if each individual dissonant note in this lethal symphony was trying to slay each and every last iota of resistance within him.

Whether it was strength of will or sheer stubbornness that allowed him place one foot in front of the other and continue despite the splintering agony in his mind he did not know nor had the presence of mind to care about. But despite the considerable anguish he somehow managed to continue, though he was forced to slow his pace to barely above a brisk walking. The physical echo of the sound grew gradually fainter but its spectral resonance refused to fade from his mind.

"Shepard!"

He heard the lyrical tones of Liara's voice cutting cleanly through the menacing echoes in his head and looked back at her. First then realising that he had gripped her hand tightly for support, but that was not what had coursed her to call his name in alarm; an expression of dread was etched upon her features and she was looking at something above and beyond him. With rapidly rising apprehension he turned his head to follow her gaze.

As if in the climax of a terrible nightmare Kaelis looked up at the vast malevolent shape of Harbinger looming over him. From just beyond the beam spires each of its unfathomably malicious yellow orbs seemed to be focused squarely on the two of them, regarding them with an utterly cold vicious disregard while one of the recharging Reaper beam weapons zeroed in on their precise position.

Acting on instincts honed throughout the war and a decade of military service before that Kaelis arrested his movement and turned towards Liara in one fluid motion; before she could react his left arm flew out towards her, cocooning her in the protective sheath of a biotic field and flung her hard away from him, clear of the line of fire. Still barely having formed a conscious thought he amplified the barrier generated by his phantom armour to its strongest potential while throwing himself aside as far and fast as he could.

Then the night lit up in a hellish ruby light, the world exploded around him, and everything went black...

* * *

Everything was black. He couldn't see, hear or feel anything. There was just an all-encompassing void of presence. Even his memory seemed like empty space. He had an indistinct idea of who he was but not where he was or what he was doing, though he had a vague recollection that it was something important, if only he could put a finger on what that was.

_Am I dead?_

It didn't feel like it, he remembered being dead before and this didn't feel like it, it was less painful for once.

"Shepard!"

Something appeared before him; at first he thought it was a light of some kind. A star perhaps? It was spherical and glowing with a vivid yet soothing blue colour. No, not glowing... shining, reflecting light that came from elsewhere, that distinction seemed important for some reason. As it became clearer he realised that there was not one but actually two of these celestial orbs.

"Shepard? Can you hear me?"

As he stared into those ethereal twin sapphire orbs he felt an overwhelming urge to simply be with them, to leave everything else behind and just get lost in those beautiful blue spheres. He dimly became aware of other sensations. There was a jolt of pain, but it didn't hurt, it was just sort of there, like an electrical impulse in the background before disappearing again. There was a taste, sweet and familiar. Then there was a sound, a tone... or a voice. Was it calling to him?

"Come on Shepard, please..."

He knew that voice, he had heard it before, its sweet melodious tones caressing his ears like its bearer did his body and he hers. There was less black. The glow from the divinely sapphire orbs casting a blue sheen around themselves, forming a shape that was almost reminiscent of something... someone he knew and valued beyond everything else...

"**KAELIS!" **

Suddenly everything snapped into focus, every shard of memory returning with the force of a tidal wave. He was lying on his back on the ground, in a crater-like hollow somewhat shielded behind rubble, his body felt somewhat painful and exceedingly sore everywhere but little more than that. The sound of gunfire was echoing from all around. He was staring up into the exquisite blue eyes of Liara who was leaning in over him with a near-terrified expression on her sweet face that changed into one of intense relief as she saw he was breathing again.

With Liara's support he sat up painfully. He looked down at himself in fear and, though he certainly didn't feel it, was amazed at seeing that he was more or less unharmed. His phantom armour was intact and he could neither see nor feel any breaches in its protective aegis. He realised that he was no longer wearing his helmet, looking around he saw it on the ground beside Liara where she had discarded it after removing it from his head. Then the sensations he had experienced before regaining full consciousness returned to his memory. His lips were slightly more moist than normal and there was a sweet familiar taste in his mouth. Looking down at Liara's hands he saw that they were still glowing faintly with dark energy from after Liara had performed biotically charged CPR and defibrillation through his armour to kick-start his enhanced physiology. He did not know whether asari physiology was sufficiently comparable with that of humans that they trained and performed it themselves or if Liara had personally researched it after she started working with humans aboard the Normandy, but right now he was just glad she had saved his life.

Remembering why he had needed it in the first place however his head snapped around, expecting a beam of ruby light to end his existence in any second. It never came. He looked up and over at the beam spires but there were no sign of the nightmarish Reaper that had nearly killed him.

"Will he live?" An unmistakably turian voice called out with just enough levity in his tone to suggest that he was already aware of the answer.

"Sorry Garrus, but the bar was closed, I had to come back later. I'll get you a drink next time" despite the situation Kaelis could not suppress a smile at the look of confusion that crossed Liara's face.

"Nah, it's okay, I wasn't that thirsty anyway" Garrus jumped down besides Kaelis and Liara, his phaeston assault rifle in hand. After a quick look at Kaelis to make sure he really was alright he took position in cover and began firing down towards the base of the transport beam. As Garrus briefly turned away from him Kaelis fought he saw the shape of something large and bulky on Garrus' back besides his black widow but it was quickly obscured is he turned back again.

Kaelis groaned slightly in response to the protests from his sore body as Liara helped him stand up, though he could feel that his enhanced bio-chemistry was already doing its best to heal the light damage, assisted by the miniaturized dispensers of the medicae systems in his armour that distributed micro-patches of medi-gel to wounded or traumatised areas.

"What happened?" He asked, unconsciousness had a tendency to leave one somewhat out of the loop.

"Harbinger's beam missed you by a couple of metres at most but the proximity fried your barrier and the force of the blast sent you flying with an unpleasantly great amount of force" Garrus explained "After you threw Liara out of harm's way I pulled her to relative safety inside the cover of a flyer since she clearly wasn't willing to continue without you, and when we saw you weren't moving I made sure that she didn't get herself killed trying to help you" he rubbed his arm as if to indicate Liara had not been entirely cooperate with that plan. Liara seemed as if she couldn't quite decide whether to be embarrassed or annoyed at the episode.

Liara took up the story as Garrus returned to fire at the husks at the beam spire base.

"After Harbinger... finished, it left, returning to the battle in space I assume. With Command believing the strike-force to having been destroyed a full retreat was ordered for all forces, and we were too close to the transport beam to get a signal through to inform Command otherwise. Without Harbinger present Garrus covered me while I ran to check on you, but you weren't breathing..."

Liara's voice was trembling now but before she could continue Kaelis gently took her hand "Thank you" he said sincerely. Had they not been in the middle of a warzone with the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance he would have kissed her. Reluctantly releasing Liara's hand he turned slightly so he faced both of his squadmates. "Did anyone make it to the beam?" He doubted it judging from the number of husks still there but he wanted to be sure nonetheless.

"I think so" Garrus said to Kaelis' manifest surprise "I saw the beam fluctuate mere seconds before Harbinger finished scything down our people."

"Then we need to help whoever made it up, let's see if there are any other survivors" Kaelis replied before activating his comm-beat "This is Commander Shepard. Can anyone read me, over?" While long range communication was being interfered by the beam he hoped the short range was still operational.

"Yes Commander, I hear you, even if your inferior communications technology is as primitive as any other construction of your kind and leaves much to be desired"

Shepard couldn't recall the last time he had been so happy to be insulted.

"Is anyone else with you Javik?"

"Yes. I am in company of the still-functioning machine you insist on claiming to be trustworthy"

"EDI, are you there?"

"Affirmative Shepard, we are currently making our way to your location"

Kaelis breathed a sigh of relief for the fact that if nothing else at the very least he hadn't lost any more of his people.

"Are there any more survivors than the two of you?"

"Negative Commander, there is no one but us here, and beyond the three of you I detect no life-signs that is not tainted by Reaper influence and transformation" EDI replied.

Kaelis had suspected as much but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

He spotted the pair moving down the hill from the top, zigzagging from cover to cover to reach them. While waiting for their arrival Liara and he joined Garrus in firing at the husks defending the beam, luckily it seemed that the airstrike and the tanks had taken a heavy toll upon their numbers.

When Javik and EDI joined them Kaelis moved down behind cover so he could talk without having to worry too much about a shot to the back. Both of them looked considerably worse for wear than Kaelis imagined even he did. The alloy of EDI's body was covered in scratches, a few deep enough that he could occasionally see sparks from the inside; she also bore several impact marks from what he assumed to be marauder weapons. Javik if anything looked even worse, he was bleeding from several dozen shallow cuts and at least a couple of wounds that Kaelis was sure would be significantly painful; his armour was scorched and dented and at his right side was a hole cleanly through the carapace-like plating within where a cauterised wound were visible, one of his eyes were closed as greenish blood were constantly running down in it. However both the AI and stoic Prothean simply stood as if they could not possibly be in better condition.

"What happened to the two of you and what were you doing all the way back at the top of the hill?" Kaelis' question wasn't an accusation; he simply wanted to understand.

He reached for a dose of medi-gel to pass to Javik but seeing his intention the prothean waved it away with an irritated gesture.

It was EDI who answered "As the rest of you attempted to reach the transport beam I realised that our strike-force had been followed by a considerable group of husks and marauders, so Javik made the decision to engage-"

Javik interrupted her mid-flow "It was a sound tactical move Commander, if the Reaper forces had outflanked our forces they would have caused considerable damage" Kaelis could feel the sting of the cruel irony that had seen practically their entire strike-force disintegrated anyway by Harbinger in less than two minutes.

"The machine and I fought until every last of the Reaper slaves had been eliminated" Even if Kaelis had barely even begun to understand prothean social cues the acid that dripped from Javik's every word was unmistakable. He was angry... even more than usual. And Kaelis had a suspicion it might have more than a little to do with the fact that he had lost the change to strike at the embodiment of the Reaper threat itself in favour of helping his new allies.

"I appreciate what you did Javik, it was the right call" At Kaelis words Javik simply stared at him with three eyes in what could have been anything from reluctant acceptance to murderous intent.

Now were neither the time nor place to settle this however and the Commander turned towards the beam to survey the forces arrayed against them.

There was about two dozen husks and about a third of that in marauders as well as a single ravager. The ranged troops were standing guard around the beam itself while the husks prowled around somewhat further out. They seemed unwilling to venture beyond the proximity of the inner ring of beam spires.

Kaelis knew this had to be done quickly and cleanly, they couldn't be allowed to be drawn into an extended fire fight, every second now was precious. He thought a couple of moments before deciding.

"Javik, you and EDI lay down suppression fire while Liara and I move in. Garrus I want those marauders dealt with, I am counting on you for that"

Garrus attached his phaeston to its magnetic lock on the back of his armour before pulling out his heavy sniper rifle. "Aye aye, Commander"

Not even wasting time on acknowledging the order Javik stepped up from the hollow with a vindictive expression, his particle rifle spitting a continuous stream of green destruction down at the base of the spires, scything into the husks like a lesser mimicry of their creators' own terrible weapons. EDI stepped up to join him, hurricane in one hand and talon heavy pistol in the other, the former spraying a relentless hail of projectiles at the Reaper soldiers while the powerful slugs from the later struck them with the force of a shotgun blast. Despite the fearsome recoil and erratic accuracy of either weapon EDI barely flinched thanks to the strength of her mechanical frame while ambidextrously wielding the weapons with the same calculated precision as she did everything else.

Husks did not know fear or to keep their heads down in self preservation, but the attack did provide a distraction for Kaelis and Liara to make their move. Darting from cover to cover they closed in on their prey. A marauder turned its weapon upon them only to collapse to the ground when a disruption charged sniper round from Garrus' black widow took it between the eyes.

Seeing the ravager following its fellow Reaper thrall's intent the two biotics halted and each threw up a spherical barrier that merged to a single biotic shell around them that was strong enough to withstand the punishing barrage of the ravager cannons. As the eighth blast left its heavy weapons the former rachni caught fire from an incineration blast to its thorax before being shredded by a combined salvo of mass accelerated slugs and particle fire. Dropping their shield Kaelis and Liara leapt over a piece of rubble and sprinted on.

As soon as they were close enough Liara's arm flew out with the sinuous movement of a serpent uncoiling to strike. No less than five rapidly approaching husks were lifted from the ground as a singularity appeared in their midst; not wasting a second Kaelis detonated the gravitational sphere with a warp blast, tearing the Reaper soldiers apart in an explosion of dark energy.

Despite the collective time they had fought together barely accounted for a year the two lovers complemented each other like veterans of decades. There was a natural synergy between Liara and Kaelis that he had not shared with anyone else he had ever fought alongside. The two of them moved amongst their enemies like a pair of dancers dancing their deadly duet. And this was one dance in which Kaelis was in his element.

With a sweeping gesture Kaelis scattered a trio of husks like leaves for the wind. He did not finish them off, Javik and EDI were moving into assisting them and would take care of that. A marauder preparing to fire on him became as immobile as stone when Liara froze it with a stasis field. Taking advantage of the situation Kaelis killed it with a biotic shockwave that crushed it against the nearest beam spire. As a husk charged Liara she flash-stepped aside, making it run strait at Kaelis who skewered it through the torso on the cascading warp field of the biotically fluctuating warp blade that appeared from his wrist like an omni-blade. Dissipating the monomolecular-sharp blade of dark energy he turned to send a husk hurling repeatedly into the closest spire with a telekinetic mass effect field until he heard something snap. Taking a second to orientate himself he saw Liara killing a pair of levitating husks with warp encased shots from her pistol.

The last few husks were eliminated as EDI and Javik opened fire from their new position.

The last three marauders stepped forward from the beam that had been shielding them from view. Though one quickly fell to sniper fire Kaelis dived rapidly to the side as tracer fire from the remaining two ripped into his barrier. He rolled into cover behind a piece of rubble while subconsciously strengthening his barrier. After taking a second to catch his breath he leapt out of cover and brought his hands up to unleash a charged up biotic blast only to see the marauders being felled by a cascade of what looked suspiciously like Reaper-soldier weapon fire coming from the opposite direction.

Perplexed Kaelis jumped over the mangled ruin of the corpses from the two turian husks hoping to catch a glimpse of their attacker.

Looking into the smoke beyond the beam he thought he saw a silhouette that brought back memories of the rogue spectre whose actions had been the start of all this. He blinked and the silhouette was gone. He stood and starred a few seconds into smog, as if somehow believing he could simply will it to give up its secrets.

Not feeling any particularly overpowering urge to investigate and recalling that time was of the essence he turned around and headed back to his team that was gathering between two of the beam spires.

As Garrus made his way to join them Kaelis turned to EDI; knowing that her tight-beam transmissions to the Normandy would be able to penetrate the beam's interference.

"EDI, get Joker to send a message to Admiral Hackett that we are entering the beam to the Citadel"

"Acknowledged Commander" She responded as crisply as a trained soldier.

With his squad at his back Kaelis turned and moved to the stand no more than a metre from the white-blue glow of their way to the Citadel.

Knowing that his team would be right behind him he took a deep breath and without further delay stepped into the beam.


	2. Citadel

**Title:** Chapter II – Citadel  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Kaelis Terrilian Shepard, Councilor Tevos  
**Other Characters:** Admiral Steven Hackett, Liara T'soni, EDI, Armando-Owen Bailey, Jeff "Joker" Moreau  
**Author:** Akernis

Admiral Steven Hackett was looking with intense concentration at the holo-screen in front of him. Every vessel of frigate size or larger in the entire engagement was displayed in front of him, friend and foe alike.  
The allegiance of each ship was represented by its colouration. The human ships, Alliance or otherwise, were displayed in blue and the turian ones in yellow, with the asari vessels marked by violet and the salarians' by green; the fleet of the Geth and quarians were a clear silver-white and orange-gold respectably. The vessels of the smaller fleets like the Terminus fleets, volus, batarians and rachni were shown in various other vivid shades of the spectrum.  
However also present were an uncomfortably many bright crimson icons on the display, representing the Reapers.

Despite standing at the helm of one of the most powerful vessels in the Alliance Navy the Admiral had relinquished all control over the ship's operations to its captain in order to concentrate solely on coordinating the exceptionally complex conflict between the vessels of Sword Fleet and the Reaper armada unfolding before him.

Hackett's mind was constantly racing with tactics, attacks, faints and count-attacks, every iota of his experience and tactical acumen hard pressed at the challenge of trying to out-smart the Reapers in any way he could think of.

He was directing the actions of the fleet in cooperation with the commanders of the Turian, Asari, Quarian, Geth and Rachni fleets: General Tacitus, Matriarch Lidanya, Admiral Han'Gerrel, Prime Union and Brood Warrior "Serricion" respectably. But even with their respective brilliant help and insight he was finding it hard simply to keep track of what was happening in a naval engagement of this magnitude.

A handful of junior officers constantly kept him informed of every change in the flow of battle, every loss, every stratagem succeeded or failed and every vessel that suffered heavy damage or occasionally managed inflict it.

And it was not going well, not well at all. The Reapers were countering every strategy they came up with, adapting to the flow of battle with alarming alacrity. The allied races' fighters and interceptors were outnumbered by Oculi drones more than two to one and the Reapers possessed nearly as many destroyers as the organics had cruisers, and that was not even counting the capital ships.  
Even without taking their exceedingly superior firepower and defences into account the sheer skill employed by each destroyer easily made it a match for any three comparable sized vessels of the allied races and the capital ships displayed a level of tactical excellence far in excess of even their lesser brethren.  
Even if the allied races warships had the Reapers outnumbered nearly six to one they were outgunned and outmatched to a ridiculous degree, and every second only tipped the balance further in the machines' favour.

Hackett had quickly realised that from the second the first shot had been fired any hope of even standing up to the Reapers in a straight fight were doomed.  
Even with Shepard having succeeded in rallying the forces of practically every race to form the greatest and strongest fleet known history had ever seen and even with only a portion of the Reapers' total force arrayed against them here they didn't stand a chance.

When he had led the fleet against the Reapers they had fought to keep the hellish machines occupied while the ground teams prepared the way for the Crucible. But since the initial fire exchange and the deployment of Hammer they had fought to simply being able to survive long enough to live to fire the Crucible.

Hackett was utilizing every asset available to him but three vessels on the display repeatedly drew his attention.

The _Destiny Ascension_ was the most formidable vessel they possessed and the only ship that could stand a chance, no matter how small, going toe-to-toe with a Sovereign-Class Reaper and Hackett did his best to take full advantage of its extraordinary potential while still protecting it from retaliation.  
The Geth Dreadnaught nicknamed the _Leviathan_ by the Alliance crews was still a mystery, whether the Geth had possessed more than one of these colossal ships or managed to rebuild it after the destruction of the first over Rannoch no one was really sure about but Hackett was certainly not inclined to complain about its presence, the colossal ship had proven invaluable at every turn, demonstrating just why the Geth, even without their newfound sentience, had been such formidable opponents over two years back.  
The last was the small frigate darting through the chaos with a grace unmatched by any other vessel in the fleet: the _Normandy _possessed a higher Reaper Destroyer kill-count than any other vessel in the combined fleet save the two formidable dreadnaughts and Flight-Lieutenant Moreau seemed to know precisely where and when he was needed to assist. Even more importantly the _Normandy_ had become a symbol of hope, even without Commander Shepard onboard the simple arrival of the vessel made captains plunge back into the fight with renewed vigour, human and alien alike.

Looking at the three vessels and how the fleet rallied around them the admiral felt a spark of hope flare within him again.

"Admiral, there is a transmission incoming from the _Normandy!_" The voice of a lieutenant whose name Hackett hadn't caught was remarkably calm under the circumstances.

"Pass it through" Despite the fact the Admiral looked as though he was completely caught up in directing the flow of battle he was listening intently.

"Admiral" Flight-Lieutenant Moreau's voice came clearly through "Shepard just reported in that he and the arriving members of the Spear-Tip are now entering the transport beam"

Hackett smiled. It was the first he had allowed himself in days. Despite the last reports from the surface saying that the entire strike team that had reached the beam had been obliterated by Harbinger itself he had had a sneaking suspicion that Shepard might have survived, he and his crew had made a life around succeeding against the most impossible odds, at this point he doubted that he would be surprised to learn if they had killed a Sovereign-Reaper on foot to get there.

"Roger that Flight Lieutenant" Looking back at the holo-screen he began preparing Shield Fleet to move in while supporting the Crucible.

* * *

Kaelis' head was spinning to the point of nausea. The trip through the transport beam had been significantly worse than any jump through a mass relay he had experienced or even the trip through the Conduit had been.

Upon exiting the beam he had collapsed to the ground on all fours and was now trying to gather his thoughts into something even resembling cohesion.

With an effort of will he pushed himself up again. He was in a part of the Citadel he had never seen before. The lighting was dimmed to the point where the walls were cast in shadow. There was no writing or similar signs of anyone besides the keepers ever having populated this particular region.  
Unlike the parts of the citadel he knew, the walls here were constructed from some dark blue-black material that seemed uncannily like Reaper metal. The air smelt slightly wrong, it was not the usual stale recycled oxygen of the wards or the richly scented air he recalled from the presidium. There was a soft buzzing in the background as well that set his teeth on edge and made the hairs on his neck stand; it was faint, nearly beyond the edge of hearing and felt more like a sensation than a sound. It was somewhat like the feeling of being near the mass effect core of a starship but subtler and more disconcerting.  
Behind him was a smaller version of the transport beam spires tens or even hundreds of thousands of kilometres below him back on Earth.

It was first after several seconds that his mind was clear enough that the uncomfortable realisation that he was alone hit him. Looking around there was no signs of his friends, not a single trace.

He waited anxiously to see if any came up after him but after several seconds were forced to admit to himself that it was unlikely they would arrive. He knew each of them well enough to know that they would have followed him immediately. If they were not here now they would not be coming.  
He decided to continue alone, dearly hoping that nothing had befallen any of them.

_Perhaps they are within range?_

Kaelis activated his comm-beat. But nothing except static answered him.

_Damn the beam interference. I need to get away from here before I can get any kind of response... provided they are not still back on Earth._

As Kaelis began moving on he felt disquietingly vulnerable.

Throughout the war, the hunt for the collectors and the chase of Saren before that, his friends had always been at his side. The one exception had ended in the death of three hundred thousand people, not a particularly pleasant comparison.  
To do this without his them beside him felt wrong, even beyond the purely militaristic points of not having allies to back him up.  
He felt strangely incomplete without them. He had often felt that along with his friends there was nothing he could not handle; now he had to suppress the urge to glance over his shoulder constantly.

Pushing such thoughts from his mind he drew his Carnifex and continued as cautiously as possibly along the strange corridor.

The first thing he came across was a Keeper standing quietly at one side, tending to some obscure piece of machinery.

"I don't suppose you know where we are?" He asked for no particular reason, knowing full well Keepers never responded to anything.

The Keeper turned its insectile head towards him, large black inexpressive eyes regarding him for a moment before turning back to whatever task it was currently occupied with.

"-pard... hear me ... you there?"

Kaelis took a shocked step back from the Keeper and looked at the apparently unresponsive creature suspiciously. Apparently still slightly dazzled it took him a second to realise that the voice had come from his comm-beat.

The voice had been distinctively feminine but had not been clear enough that he could recognise it.

Guessing that he was slowly getting clear of the interference he began walking rapidly forward as he responded.

"Shepard here, over"

Kaelis breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Liara's mellifluous voice answering him, and judging from the emotion in her tone she was as relieved to hear him as vice versa.

"This is Liara; I am here with EDI. We are okay" his bondmate said, knowing Kaelis well enough to guess what the first question on his mind would be.

"As am I" Kaelis reassured her, even more relieved at her words than he had expected and first then realising how worried he had actually been. "Where are you?"

"We are in a dark corridor the likes of which I have never seen before, the architectural structure and material here seems almost... Reaper-like." Her words were ringed with a mild edge of unease, understandable given the circumstances.

"I am in a similar area. Have you heard from Garrus or Javik?"

"Yes, it appears that they each emerged from beam receptors in individual corridors, both of them are fine. EDI believes that there might be several dozens of these corridors, possibly all linked independently to the transport beam back on Earth. We don't know where we are comparative to each other, though EDI is trying to use the Normandy, linked with some of the other vessels, to trilaterate a more precise location of our respective positions"

Knowing that all his friends that had followed him up were okay Kaelis released a relieved sigh before allowed himself to focus solely on their objective.

"Thank you Liara, keep me informed"

"Affirmative. Good luck Shepard" She said

"Likewise" He responded. He kept the link open in case EDI would need the connection to zero in on his position.

His mind freed from worry he noticed that his instincts and training began taking over and compensating for his current lack of support. He knew he had lately come to rely closely on his friends to back him up, but he remembered that he had used to undertake missions and objectives alone all the time as part of his N7 assignments before being seconded to the Normandy. Even back before he joined the alliance he had usually hunted on his own, learning to rely only upon himself. Even after over three years, though only one to him, that all came back to him like second nature.

Moving swiftly and silently as if behind enemy lines it did not take Kaelis long to reach the end of the corridor. It opened up to a large cavernous chamber that seemed both utterly alien and somehow oddly familiar at the same time. While the construction was clearly different it reminded Kaelis unpleasantly about being onboard the derelict Reaper he had boarded over a year prior.  
There was something subtly wrong about the dimensions of the chamber, as if the angles were faintly off, somehow adding up to more degrees than was possible in an equivalent geometric shape.

As he stepped into the room he felt dizzy as if the entire structure was swaying around him.

While Kaelis very rarely drank and practically never got drunk that particular sensation was not far off what he was currently experiencing except he did not have the added bonus of being intoxicated.

He had always had excellent balance, it was a large part of what had made him so acrobatic and athletic when he was younger and he had maintained that edge since beginning his active service, but despite that he had to brace his hand against the wall for support to prevent himself from falling.

It took several moments before he trusted himself to continue without fear of collapsing like a drunken juvenile on the dance floor.

The chamber resembled nothing as much as a mechanised version of the inside of some gigantic oceanic creature. Looking up at the ceiling he saw vast curved arches that reminded him of an immense ribcage.  
Sporadically spread throughout the cavernous space dozens of erratically spaced almost leaf-shaped plates of the same dark blue metal were raised from the ground, not unlike sporadic teeth of a colossal predator. Though smaller the sight of them was reminiscent of those he had encountered when he had freed the Rachni Queen alongside Grunt and Arlakh Company.

Despite not yet having encountered enemies Kaelis did not know what to expect and still considered himself in hostile territory and as such advanced cautiously into the chamber.

As he took cover behind the closest leaf-like metal plate he heard a deep rumbling. Looking up he saw a large section of the chamber in the right side rearranging itself; gliding aside in what appeared to be a series of nearly organic movements to reveal a large slope that led up through the now enormous opening.

Suddenly the echo of a shrilling shriek resounded throughout the chamber, cutting straight to the marrow and sending an eerie chill down Kaelis spine as unpleasant memories flooded through his mind.

_Banshees... why did it __**have**__ to be banshees?_

Looking around he realised that there was at least half a dozen corridors similar to the one he had just merged from that led out of the chamber. Except for the great one that had just been opened to his right they all led down to lower levels. The way the echo of the shriek resounded it could have come from any one of them.

Kaelis evaluation of the best course of action was interrupted by a voice in his comm-link.

"Commander"

"Go ahead EDI" He answered, watching and listening intently after the potential sound or appearance of Reaper troops all the while.

"Due the Citadel's shielding it has proven near impossible to establish a channel with the outside forces beyond the tight-beam linking me to the Normandy. Until we open the ward arms it will not be possible to contact the fleet. I did however manage to trilaterate our positions" EDI reported fluidly

"Well, don't keep me in suspense" Kaelis said. He kept his senses alert for the enemy. There had been no sign of Reaper forces since the shriek but he was not going to take anything for granted just yet.

"I can with nearly 98 percent certainty state that we are currently located within the Citadel Tower. You are not far below the Council Chambers where the Citadel's master control unit is located. Liara and I are six floors below you and Garrus and Javik a further three and five floors lower respectably".

_Well that saves me from having to fight through half the Citadel at least. And it should not be that long to link up with the others._

"But there is more Shepard" EDI sounded sanguine about whatever she was about to report.

"Go on" He encouraged her.

"Since arriving I have registered several hundreds of varying white noise frequencies. Analysing and cleaning them it became clear that these signals are actually comm-chatter from thousands of different sources being passively jammed."

"Wait" Kaelis interrupted; he needed to know if that meant what he thought it did "Are you telling me that there are still people alive here aboard the Citadel?"

"Indeed. While I have no way to be sure, if my estimates are correct, based on the number of messages and a quick skimming of their individual content and meanings it appears that the vast majority of the Citadel's population, possibly as many as up to nearly 80 percent, is still alive and holding out against Reaper forces from sealed and protected sections in the Wards and Presidium."

This was the first piece of actually good news Kaelis had heard since setting foot on Earth in what felt like days but in truth had been no more than half-a-dozen hours. They had all assumed anyone aboard the Citadel had long since been killed or converted to husks.

_It seems that all that trouble I went through to help prepare this place for a potential further invasion did pay off after all._

"What can you tell me about the situation EDI?"

"It appears that most areas are cut off from each other and the communicational infrastructure is being affected by some kind of interference that is severely limiting any effort to organise or coordinate resistance. The Reapers do not appear to have taken over the physical control of the station however or to be devoting any particular amount of resources to neutralise the population, likely not considering them to be any kind of threat and focusing on the war in space and on Earth. The Council is attempting to direct-"

Kaelis interjected before EDI could finish her report.

"The Council is alive?"

"Yes" EDI answered crisply, changing track to follow her Commander's most likely train of thought "They are currently located in the C-Sec headquarters of the Presidium, trying to maintain any kind of control over the situation".

"Can you patch me into their communication network?" Kaelis asked

"Affirmative, but, even with my Reaper-enhanced algorithms the encryption will still take at least 8.46 minutes to crack" EDI responded.

"No need. I am still a Spectre after all" He answered.

Kaelis activated his omni-tool and linked it up with the frequency EDI was transferring to him. He smiled at the little angry scarlet icon glowing up at him.

+ACESS DENIED+

He allowed the system to register his biometrics before initiating his identification.

"Spectre Authorisation: P-T-K-E-4-7-2-4-Persephone-Tanebrae-Epsilon; Voice Identification: Kaelis Terrilian Shepard"

+ACESS GRANTED+

* * *

Councillor Tevos could barely think straight anymore. She had scarcely slept in the six days since the Citadel had been taken; nor had she eaten much, the food supplies were limited and the constant updates of how many that died daily and their situation in general did little to help her appetite either. All in all she had felt little but despondency and misery since the Reapers had arrived. She could still remember it as vividly as if it had just happened.

The people of the station had been going about their usual business like always or as usual as it had been since the war had begun. There had been no warning of any kind when suddenly a fleet of Reapers had swept in through the Serpent Relay.

The sight of the terrible machines had brought memories back to Tevos of the Battle of the Citadel. But this had not been Sovereign leading an armada of frigate-sized Geth ships. This was over a dozen Capital-Ship Reapers leading a flotilla of their smaller kin towards the massive space station.

The greater part of the Citadel Fleet, including the _Destiny Ascension,_ was currently deployed to assist the various wars raging above the skies of Thessia, Palavan and Sur'Kesh and even had it been at full strength it could not have hoped to stand against such a force.

While it had been clear that there had never been a chance of victory it became evident that even an attempt to slow down the enemy and keep them occupied while evacuations began was futile as they realised that the Reapers nearly outnumbered the vessels of the remaining Citadel Fleet.

Knowing that any attempts of evacuation were doomed to catastrophic failure and that those vessels would be needed elsewhere before this war was over Sparatus had convinced the rest of the Council to make the difficult decision of ordering the fleet to disengage and abandon the Citadel to its fate.

It had not been long before husks had been raining down all over the station, C-Sec and the newly formed Citadel Defence Force had quickly mobilised to engage the enemy while the Council had issued an immediate order for all civilians to seek safety in sealed sections of the Wards.

Although they could never triumph in the long run the combined forces of C-Sec and the CDF had managed to hold off the Reaper troops for long enough for the vast majority of the population to reach relative safety. The Council had attempted to help direct the situation from the Tower but had been forced to flee when a vast concentration of husks, had assumed control of the Tower and through it, the entire station.

Fleeing for their lives with a meagre entourage of bodyguards, they had been saved from pursuers by one of their Spectres that had been present on the station and escorted to C-Sec headquarters since Oculi drones controlled the airspace and all routes to the protection of the Wards' sealed sections had been cut off by husks.

Deploying enough troops to secure the station the Reapers themselves somehow moved the Citadel through the Mass Relay network to the human homeworld of Earth before closing the arms and sealing the station, leaving everyone inside trapped.

While most of the various husks were spread throughout the Wards consolidating their gains in ground a large concentration remained at the Citadel Tower, fortifying it and thus preventing any attempt to retake the station via force of arms and crushing any hope of getting in contact with the outside and calling for help.

In the days since the attack C-Sec and the CDF had done their best to hold out against the relentless tide of husks and keep them back from the civilian population. It was a only because the CDF had been as strong as it was that most of them had not been massacred in short order and Tevos had been thankful for the fact that she and the other Councillors had allowed its creation and for the dedication that some of their Spectres had shown in making it as viable a force as possible.

Though as the horrible days following the initial attack had dragged on despair had become as crushing an enemy as the Reaper troops themselves; the fact that all communication with the outside had been completely cut since the Reapers seized the Citadel Tower meant that no one could either hear the defenders' silent cries for help or give them hope of deliverance.

Despite their roles as purely political leaders the Council had done their best to take control of the situation and protect the people as best they could.

Though Sparatus had not served long in the military he was still a turian and knew his fair share about tactics and strategy and as such he had assumed direct command of C-Sec and the CDF and did his best to coordinate actions between the various forces, patrols and individual people under his command. The fact that he was not a military general but a politician however and that his foes were both implacable and seemingly without either end or weakness were beginning to show on him.

Valern had taken up the role of advisor, doing his best to have what few people available to him gather reliable information and analyse data and Intel that might be of assistance as well as making sure both logistics and manpower were used as efficiently as possible. However the reaper interference meant that the communication network so essential to the salarian work were unpredictable at best and actively dangerous to rely upon at worst.

Even Osoba, despite only having been appointed on a temporary basis after the betrayal of Udina and thus having little to not experience in this field, had done his best by overseeing the deployment of medical teams to the wounded and analysing which sections were safest to relocated civilians to when their sealed sanctuaries were breached.

Although while her fellow Councillors gave their best Tevos felt completely powerless to help; she had studied and been tutored in diplomacy and mediation for longer than most of those around her had been alive and now all her experience, knowledge and skill availed her absolutely nothing.  
All she could do was to try to offer some measure of hope and moral support to the people desperately holding out, something that she was dreadfully in short supply of herself. Every word of assurance that help would arrive or that they could actually win this on their own felt hollow and empty even as she spoke them and left a bitter ashen taste in her mouth.

Nothing Tevos knew would make a difference here, despite what the people around her claimed. Sitting in C-sec headquarters and looking out across the rest of the presidium several emotions were making themselves strongly felt despite her best attempt to remain calm and in control.  
She felt frustration at being so completely unable to help or even to just do... something, anything.

She felt fear the likes of which she had never known until recently but had been all too abundant these last few days; fear that she and everyone she knew here were going to die, a fear that seemed to permeate the station like an airborne poison.

And if she should be honest with herself she felt guilt and regret.

She could not help but feel that this was at least partly her fault, to wonder if things would have been different if she and the others had believed the warnings of Commander Shepard; to wonder that if they have done more might this tragedy have been prevented? If they had used the two years since the first attack on the Citadel to prepare might they have been ready to face what was coming?  
Intellectually she knew that the answer to both questions were "no". Nothing they could have done could have prepared them for the Reapers, but that did not stop her from dearly wishing that she had believed Shepard when he had told them of his visions the very first time.

But most of all she felt despair. The hopelessness that insidiously grew for each minute and hour gone by without rescue, for each friend dying and for each optimistic thought ever so slowly extinguished one by one until there was nothing but a clawing hungering emptiness within that whispered seductively in the ear, begging her to surrender to it, to just give in.  
However she could not quite quell that traitorous seed of hope that still bloomed within her breast which refused to die out and allow her to leave this dreadful nightmare.

As of late a terrifying thought had begun to take root in her mind, that this living despair might be something far more sinister than a simple emotional response to this horror, she wondered whether this insidiously creeping desolation was actually the first subtle sign of Reaper indoctrination, though she dearly hoped it was not.

Tevos tried in vain to shake the sensations off her; she tried to drive it away by focusing on something positive. She recalled the latest reports she had seen from Thessia that told of how their unlikely allies had started turning the tide against the Reaper forces, she remembered that even if they all died in here the fleets sailing under the command of Alliance Admiral Hackett would now be ready to take the fight to the machines themselves, that the Crucible construction was complete and that just maybe the galaxy might be free of this undying terror.

Her gloomy thoughts were gradually pushed back, for now anyway.

As her gaze swept across the presidium she pondered the irony that it looked more peaceful than she had ever seen it. There were no people here and this particular area at least had suffered no more than superficial damage. Deceptively it looked almost idyllic.

She shifted her attention to her companions in the command centre itself. There were surprisingly few, most having more pressing duties to attend to elsewhere. With the exception of herself and a pair of salarian C-sec technicians whose names she had not caught there was only one other person present.  
Commander Armando-Owen Bailey was sitting by his command station trying to make some sense of the information the interference-plagued screens fed to him.  
While Bailey looked nearly twice his age due to the stress he was suffering from he actually appeared far more determined than she had ever seen him, as if the flames of this horror only served to forge his resolve stronger. Tevos had come to admire the fortitude he seemed to possess in the face of this dire adversity but while she doubted that anyone less skilled at reading people than she could see it Bailey's iron resolve were being put under an indomitable pressure and it was starting to take its toll on him.

"Now that is odd" Bailey's voice interrupted her thoughts, he sounded more annoyed than anything. "Councillor I think you might want to see this"

"What is it?" She asked as she moved over to join him.

"I got a signal coming in, it's cutting straight through all my C-sec authorisation codes, and it's even overruling my personal encryptions"

"How can-" Tevos had not even got her question out before Bailey answered it

"It is a Spectre authorisation code" A note of confusion was leaking into his words.

"Spectre? But Jeralis said that she would remain in radio silence during her recon" Tevos said slightly confused, recalling what the maiden asari who were the Council's best agent present had told her.

"It is not her identification code either" Bailey said trying to figure out this new puzzle.

"Then who is it?" Tevos dared not get her hopes up.

"I don't know Councillor" Bailey answered, not that she had actually expected him to "It won't reveal the identity to anyone without Council Authorisation"

She signalled for him to patch it through to her own comm-link, and he immediately complied.

"Councillor Tevos here, with whom am I speaking?" Despite her best attempt she could feel her voice trembling slightly.

The voice that answered was masculine and instantly recognisable, and while by no account one she had expected she would have been lying to herself if she had claimed it was not one she had heartedly wished to hear.

"Greetings Councillor, Spectre Kaelis Shepard here" the human answered her.

Tevos had noticed that Shepard had a tendency to disregard using his Alliance military rank when addressing members of the Council, possibly to indicate that he was one of their agents as much as a member of the Alliance military.

"Commander... how..." under normal circumstances she would have masked any surprise she might feel and keep her tone cordial and inviting. As it was she had dispensed with most of those political subtleties and freely let her tone convey just how shocked and thankful she was at hearing from not only a person from outside, but one of the few people in the galaxy who might be able to assist.

"Before I answer any questions Councillor, I need to know the situation here" Shepard responded.

Unlike Sparatus who would bristle at been given orders Tevos was a born mediator and knew perfectly well when to bend. Shepard's request were spoken with a seriousness that not only expressed its importance but that he actually seemed to know what he was doing and needed, a thing Tevos had not heard since the week long trials had started.

Tevos began recounting everything that had happened since the arrival of the Reapers at the Serpent Relay. She did not leave anything out and paused only to draw breath, her tone becoming professionally clear and her words fluid and expertly chosen. Shepard listened patiently, only interrupting her to ask occasional questions which she answered as accurately as she could manage.

When she was finished she noted that Shepard had become very silent at the other end. As she was about to ask whether he was there she caught the echo is something that sounded uncannily like a high-pitched shriek. It took a few seconds before Shepard answered again, his voice was somewhat lowered this time as if he was afraid that someone else might hear him.

"Thank you Councillor"

He then proceeded to explain what had and was happening as well as how and why he was here. Tevos listened carefully to every word. If Shepard spoke the truth, and she had no reason to doubt that he was, then not only were the united species' collective fleets even now battling with the Reapers in the space above Earth but the Crucible were all but ready to fire and all that was needed was for Shepard and his team to initiate the opening of the ward-arms.

Not even in her dreams, even had they not been consumed by nightmares, had she dared hope for that.

* * *

"What do you need from us Shepard?" Tevos asked when Kaelis had finished his situation report, it sounded to him like that despite the hell she had been through she was adamant to assist in any way she could.

"We are going to try to open the Citadel-arms in order to deploy the Crucible. The Citadel population needs to be prepared for whatever happens. Either the fleet might be able to assist, or the Reaper's could be raining down an uncountable tide of reinforcements"

He heard Tevos make an acknowledging sound in her throat before he continued.

"And Councillor, if you can get word out to the rest of the Citadel's population that the collective force of the galaxy has come to help I think they would appreciate it"

"I will relay the news personally and immediately" Tevos answered assertively.

When she had answered him at first Tevos had sounded not unlike she had when he had first told her of what had happened at the Temple of Athame on Thessia if only worse. As their conversation had progressed he could feel the strength and self-assurance return to her voice and he was glad that as it was over he could once again recognise the one person on the Council he really respected and who had if not believed in his claims then believed in him personally.

Just as he was about to cut the link the asari's voice stopped him.

"Kaelis..." While they had done so with both Nihlus and Saren Kaelis had never heard one of the Councillors refer to him by his given name before.

"Yes Councillor?" he answered cautiously.

"I... I am sorry" Her words were tinged with what to Kaelis sounded like genuine regret.

"About what Councillor?" he asked somewhat concerned, wondering what this was about.

"For not believing you about the Reapers... either time" Her tone was poignant.

Kaelis was momentarily thrown off guard, the Councillor's statement made him hesitate a moment before replying. It was not just the admittance but the fact that she allowed her tone to convey how much she actually meant it.

"Apology accepted Tevos" He said, for a moment forgetting to use her title, before cutting the link when he was sure their exchange was over.

He turned his head to look up towards the way up to the Council Chambers as the third banshee shriek resounded.

_Well now or never_ he thought before gripping his pistol and moving on.


	3. Hounds of Hades

**Title:** Chapter III – Hounds of Hades  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Liara T'soni, Kaelis Terrilian Shepard  
**Other Characters:** Garrus Vakarian, Javik, EDI, David Anderson  
**Author:** Akernis

Kaelis darted between the teeth-like plates on his way to the vast slope that led up towards the Council Chambers, stopping with each to remain as effectively in cover as possible; even if he had not yet seen any of them Councillor Tevos had warned him that the Tower was crawling with husks.

Beyond the strange low humming sound in the background there was eerily quiet, just coming up from an active warzone the silence was nearly unnerving.

He repeatedly stopped to make sure that whatever minuscule sound he imagined he heard was not the first sign of an enemy's approach.

If he should be honest with himself he would had preferred the cacophony of active combat to this ominous quiet. The silence should have been a welcome respite but it felt more like the calm before the storm and while he was not normally impatient this false sense of security only served to fuel his edginess.

The entire situation felt off, wrong. Something was not like it was supposed to. He felt like he was back on the Collector Vessel just waiting to be ambushed. He hoped this was simply his sharply honed instincts telling him to stay alert rather than something more sinister.

_I really don't like this._

He had barely reached halfway across the vast chamber when his comm-link chimed. He jumped at the sound.

Calming himself he opened the channel.

"Shepard, is that you?" The voice was low and authorative with just the faintest trace of a British accent. It was the voice of one of the few people whose orders Kaelis had gladly followed so many times.

"Anderson?" Kaelis tone betrayed his surprise at hearing his mentor's voice.

"I thought I heard something familiar on the comm-link despite the interference" The Admiral's reply came through his comm-link, only slightly disturbed by the Reaper jamming.

"You were the one who made it to the transporter beam" Kaelis said, it wasn't really a question.

Though he put it down to battlefield stress he still felt a slight stab of guilt at remembering that he had given no thought to what had become of Anderson when he had learned that his own team was alive and well.

"Indeed, though I only barely avoided being shot at least half-a-dozen times, I assumed that anyone else was dead when no one followed me up. I should have known I was wrong, it seems like nothing will keep you down" Anderson said.

Though the words were meant encouragingly Kaelis shuddered when he thought about how close to death he had actually come.

"I managed to come up with a few members of my team though we have been separated; they probably won't catch up with me for some times" Kaelis responded.

"It seems like it is just you and me then"

Even if he would have preferred to have his friends at his side it seemed somewhat appropriate. The event that had led up to everything about the Reapers had begun by Anderson's side and it seemed that it would end that way as well.

"Where are you?" Kaelis asked.

"In some kind of hallway, I just passed a large chasm; I think I am near the top of wherever we are. There is something really strange going on here; the Citadel seems to be shifting, changing in its structure and design. I don't like it"

"Yeah, I noticed. We are in the Citadel Tower and as far as I know this change started here and is slowly spreading throughout the station. Perhaps the Citadel is responding to the Reapers' proximity or their command" Kaelis said, he continued to move ahead while talking quietly.

"Hmm that sounds likely, how do you know it started here?" Anderson asked.

"I spoke to the asari Councillor" Kaelis went ahead and summed the situation up in short terms.

When he was done he awaited Anderson's reply, but it was drowned out by interference. Kaelis tried in vain to contact him again.

"Anderson? Anderson! Are you there?"

Only static answered him.

_Dammit! That accursed interference is really ruining my day... had there been much good left to ruin at this point that is._

He continued towards his current destination though it did not take long before his comm-link once again sounded in his ear.

"Shepard, we have engaged enemy forces"

Despite Anderson having been cut off only shortly before by the Reapers' passive jamming Liara's voice now came through as clearly as if she had been standing right beside him

"It seems the Councillor was right, this place is swarming with husks"

Kaelis had transmitted his conversation with Councillor Tevos to Liara and the others so they would know what was going on.

"How bad is it?" He asked, his voice displaying no hint of the worry that immediately made itself known.

"Bad, we will be delayed significantly" Liara told him, her voice managing to convey the _"If we make it"_ that she did not say aloud.

He cursed silently, he felt like being trapped between Scylla and Charybdis. He could not afford to waste any time, but on the other hand he would not abandon those that meant the most to him.

"I am coming back" He said.

"No, you know that time is of the essence, you have to reach the Council Chamber, we will catch up with you as fast as we can" her tone of voice only wavering ever so slightly.

"I... very well" Kaelis replied.

He was just about to cut the connection when his bondmate's voice returned in an urgent tone.

"Shepard, there is something else here-" Her words was cut off by a sound that could have been either surprise or pain.

"Liara!" Kaelis froze in position; his entire body tensing as if he could somehow just jump over to help her "Are you okay?"

A few anxious seconds went by before he was answered.

"I am fine" She said, a little shocked by the sound of it "My barrier was clipped by a raptor salvo"

"Raptor?" Kaelis asked "but that means..."

"A nemesis, yes, there are Cerberus troops here as well as Reaper husks... and they appear to be cooperating" Liara confirmed his thoughts.

_Now Cerberus... this is just getting better and better... as if things weren't complicated enough._

"Be careful Liara, whether the Illusive Man has finally made a deal with the devils or something else is going on it can't be good".

Through the communications channel he could hear gunfire and the occasional surge of biotic energy being unleashed.

As there was a pause in the combat Liara replied.

"I will" She assured him before pausing to concentrate on the battle again "And you too Shepard, promise"

"Always" He responded before reluctantly cutting the connection.

He was just about to continue towards the slope when he heard something that sounded metallic hitting the ground near him. Looking down besides his foot he saw a small round object that he recognised straight away: a grenade.

Reacting immediately he kicked it away with enough force to send it several dozen metres into the air before it exploded in a cascade of light and shrapnel that harmlessly struck his cover.

Kaelis glanced around. The calm before the storm was over.

Advancing down the slope was a group of roughly half-a-dozen Cerberus troopers led by a Centurion. From one of the side passages several cannibals walked out as well, a pack of husks shambling in their wake.

He did a fast headcount. Nineteen enemies.

_Nineteen, I can do that, I have faced worse odds. _

The thought did not bring the comfort he had hoped; however the anticipation of imminent combat did cleanse his mind of the uneasiness that had plagued him these last few minutes.

Rolling out of cover before his enemies could encircle him he unleashed a biotic shockwave towards both groups of foes, throwing them back like rag dolls.

Knowing that he had to keep moving to avoid being pinned down when he did not have support he jumped towards the next piece of cover, scattering a few troopers with a violent flick of the hand in the process.

As he dived into cover he heard the loud clatter of rapid impacts against metal and knew he had been uncomfortably close to being hit. Even though his barrier was easily strong enough to protect from a few hits the best defence remained to avoid being hit at all.

Gripping his shuriken he sighted around the plate shielding him.

Taking careful aim at the nearest Cerberus soldier he fired of a pair of three-round bursts. The first trio of rounds ripped right through the trooper's shields, the warp-encased rounds tearing through the military grade kinetic barriers as if they had been little more than a thin sheet of glass, coursing them to collapse in upon themselves. The second salvo tore into the warrior himself; the first round did minimal damage as it was deflected by a hardened armour panel. The second and third round however struck nearly in the middle of the sternum, each smashing a hole cleanly through the hardsuit and into his body, the miniature warp implosions from the biotically charged shots instantly proving fatal and the trooper collapsed to the ground with a quiet groan and lay still.

Kaelis quickly ducked back into cover to avoid the retaliation fire that soon followed.

As he reattached his SMG to its magnetic lock in favour of his carnifex and eyed his foes he noticed something curious.

The Cerberus and Reaper troops seemed to be not as much cooperating as they appeared to simply ignore each other and concentrate on him. While he was glad they did little to assist each other and press their respective advantages, it was more than a little puzzling.

Had Cerberus taken control over the Reaper thralls here or were they indoctrinated by the masters of their supposed prey? Or was something else entirely at stake here? Though he supposed he had more important things to worry about.

A husk appeared around one of the metal plates to his right. His swung his carnifex around to fire; the weapon was light in his hand, being constructed from ultra-light materials it weighed little more than a predator. As he fired the weapon's internal mass effect field reduced its otherwise powerful kickback to little more than a mild vibration through his hand.

The husk staggered as the round took it in the torso; despite its power the short had not been fatal, but the biotic blast that sent it flying against the far wall with hurricane force certainly was. The crack of the impact was audible even over the gunfire.

Calming himself to stay focused as cannibal cannon blasts exploded against his cover he prepared himself to fight the way he new best.

Muscles tensed and mind impulses flared, sending a surge of energy through his biotic nodules. Cascades of vibrant cerulean and violet light flowed in rippling waves across his sleek armour while the dark energy radiated from his fists like glowing vapour.

Kaelis rolled out of cover, emerging on an open path towards the Cerberus soldiers while remaining shielded from the sight of the Reaper troops.

Thrusting a glowing hand forwards in a serpentine movement the black-purple sphere of a singularity materialised between the four troopers who had taken cover near the slope. The space-time warping gravitational field pulled the helpless troopers into its deadly embrace. Their shields stripped by the twisting and tearing biotics fields he killed two by placing a few quick shots from his pistol into the floating foes. Firing his biotics while rapidly clenching his hand into a fist he coursed the singularity to implode in upon itself, detonating the unstable mass effect field and killing the remaining soldiers in the spectacular biotic explosion.

Violet light flowed around him as his barrier deflected a salvo of assault rifle shots. Turning swiftly he saw the centurion flinging a grenade towards him. Telekinetically catching the explosive out of the air he sent it back towards its owner before it could reach him.

Despite jumping away to avoid it, the explosion caught the centurion in its blast radius, fatally wounding but not killing him. Kaelis finished him off by launching a warp blast that struck him dead in the chest, the distorting dark energy proving instantly fatal as it tore into him at the molecular level.

_Seven down. Twelve to go..._

A storm of cannibal cannon fire detonated around him as the batarian husks found their line of fire. He darted back into cover just in time before they found their mark. As he heard the near moaning cries of the human husks closing in he took a deep breath, momentarily closed his eyes and recharging his biotics.

_I could really use yours and the others' help Liara._

_We could really use your help Kaelis_

Liara moved swiftly out of harm's way into cover behind one of the large rib-like arches that rose from the sides of the corridor as the bright light of tracer rounds tore through the air behind her. She took a moment to make sure that the others were safe for the moment as well.

EDI was crouched down on the opposite side, keeping herself in cover while waiting for an opening.

Garrus was standing beside the AI, his phaeston ready in hand. He had arrived only a few moments earlier, catching up with them as they had been held up by the resistance.

When for whatever reason Shepard was not present to personally lead the squad, authority defaulted to his two closest teammates: Garrus and Liara. Garrus did not only possess a keen tactical insight but had more than fair leadership skills himself and as such were unofficially considered the de facto squad leader in Shepard's absence.

But while Shepard trusted Garrus to lead and keep the squad safe Liara was the one whose morals and convictions mirrored Shepard's and the only one who knew him deeply enough to act in his place.

Further up the corridor the enemy soldiers had taken up their positions. About ten or so foes already lay fallen where Liara and EDI had killed them before more Cerberus and Reaper reinforcements had arrived but there was still over three dozen mixed between Cerberus troopers and Reaper husks. Amongst the Cerberus soldiers were a couple of nemesises and centurions, and the Reaper forces were bolstered by marauders and cannibals.

While both EDI and Liara could utilise their weapons and abilities fairly well there was not enough room or any openings for Garrus to use his black widow effectively and the enemy had the advantage of numerical superiority, terrain and firing position.

"We are going to be cut down here; we need to get in closer!" Being a long-range specialist it was not something Garrus would typically say, but the nemesises were not leaving him much choice, even with the threat of the husks.

He looked over at her. Liara could see that he did not like the situation at all, and neither did she. Something was very wrong here. The thought of both Cerberus and the Reapers forces working in concert sent a shiver down her spine, but she suppressed the fear, they would have to solve that particular mystery later, right now they had to deal with the enemy and reach Shepard.

"I am moving in, cover me" Garrus declared decisively.

She nodded. In military terminology "Cover me" would mean for Liara and EDI to prove covering fire so the enemy kept their heads down and did not fire at the one moving, however Liara decided to be a bit more literal.

With a flick of the wrist she created a deflecting mass effect field around Garrus, shielding him from harm while he moved into more solid and stationary cover. As he ran forward she caught a glimpse of the large bulky device he carried on his back.

EDI took up the task of providing covering fire. Initiating her defensive matrix she stepped out of cover, allowed herself to be exposed to hostile fire. Drawing the enemies' attention she let loose a curtain of suppressive fire of disruption rounds from her hurricane, felling one enemy and forcing most of the rest into cover.

While she took a few hits it appeared that they were deflected by her shields and defensive matrix before she stepped back out of the line of fire.

When Garrus had safely reached cover behind some of the teeth-like metal plates that rose from the ground somewhat further up the corridor Liara released the biotic shield. Even if her biotic energy would recover itself fast enough that she could use her biotics with little more exhaustion than any other physical activity, she knew it was folly to overexert yourself or waste needless energy where it was unnecessary.

Noticing a half-hidden nemesis taking aim Liara froze it with a stasis field before pointing it out to Garrus who immediately dropped it with a concentrated burst from his assault rifle.

"Liara, move, I will cover you" EDI said, sending a further wave of suppressive fire against their foes.

She took her chance, enhancing her barrier as she sprinted up to Garrus. On her way she telekinetically took hold of a Cerberus trooper who were taking aim at her and hurled him into a pair of marauders, taking all three temporarily out of action.

As she glided into cover beside her turian friend a torrent of rounds blasted into the ground behind her; she released a breath of relief at reaching safety unharmed.

Garrus gave her an acknowledging nod as she scrambled up beside him before he stood up and fired over the edge of their fortification.

She could feel her heart pounding in her breast and took a few moments to catch her breath. Despite the exertion of the constant leapfrogging and biotic use it did not take long for her body to revitalize itself.

While Liara was neither particularly strong nor tough, at least compared to most of her teammates, she was still in excellent physical condition. She made sure to keep in shape and regularly performed cardio and agility exercising alongside her biotic training. In addition she easily got the necessary exercise in the field as Kaelis had a tendency to taking her along on ground missions far more often than just about anyone else, not that she actually minded it if she should be honest, she preferred being there alongside him.

"How are we going to break through them?" she asked. As she raised her voice to be heard over the cacophony of gunfire she could feel that it was faintly shaking and knew it was an audible sign of the fact that she was getting increasingly worried over their delay.

She did not know what was waiting at the top of the Citadel Tower but even if she knew it could not be postponed she was not at all optimistic about letting Kaelis face it alone. No matter how skilled she knew he was she had a sinking feeling that it might be more than he would be able to handle on his own.

Seeing an opportunity she threw a twin-splitting throw field around the edge of the plate, each ethereal sphere of dark energy curving a graceful arc around the cover of a pair of Cerberus troopers, striking them and sending them flying into the side of the corridor with enough concussive force to knock them out cold... if they even survived.

As Garrus killed a trio of husks with a series of preternaturally accurate shots Liara doubled that kill-count by spawning a singularity in the middle of another cluster of husks and then flash-detonating it with an unstable biotic blast.

EDI used the distraction as their foes rallied to advance up to her team members.

Only then did Garrus answer Liara's question.

"I am afraid that there is very little we can do except whittle them down one by one" The vexation in his voice telling her just how little he liked idea, he glanced over his shoulder at the bulky device on his back before shaking his head, there was not enough room in here to use it.

Liara clenched her teeth in exasperation; they did not have time for this delay. They needed to reach Shepard, and soon.

"There has to be something we can do" She persisted stubbornly to the de facto squad leader.

She glanced around the side of the cover to take aim but quickly ducked back in as a marauder phaeston round took her in the shoulder. Her barrier deflected the hit but she was not keen on allowing the Reaper troops a chance to follow through.

EDI and Garrus both returned fire and managed to fell another two cannibals, it did not seem to make much difference however.

Garrus seemed about to respond to Liara's words when he suddenly stooped, he tilted his head slightly to one side as if he listened to something. Then Liara noticed it as well, a dull hum, like a charge building up. She thought she recognised that sound and as she peaked around the plate again she saw that she was dreadfully right: the large curved weapon carried by one of the Cerberus troopers was unmistakeable.

She quickly ducked back into cover and had just enough time to convey the danger to the others before the sound of the hydra missile launcher firing resounded. She did not even have enough time to create a shell barrier before the multitude of missiles struck their cover with incredibly destructive force from each of the lethal warheads.

But amazingly the armoured plate shielding them not only withstood the tank-armour piercing projectiles but seem practically undamaged.

_The metal must be unnaturally resilient, yet another sign of the increasingly apparent Reaper-likeness of this place._ She thought.

"EDI, target the husks on the right! Liara, get that hydra trooper!" Garrus' orders were clipped and precise, the inherent authority made it clear to Liara how he had managed to command his own team doing the two years between his _Normandy_ services.

While her two team members each opened fire at their respective targets she lashed out with her arm at her own. The heavy weapon trooper was telekinetically hurled from his feet as he was enveloped by a field of dark energy that drew him fast towards the waiting asari. As he was less than ten metres away from her she unleashed a warp blast that killed the Cerberus drone in a suitably dramatic fashion.

Making sure that their foes were currently occupied she biotically pulled the heavy weapon to her and grabbed it in her hands before getting back out of the line of fire.

Seeing that the now dead Cerberus trooper had just had enough time to reload the weapon and knowing that she had little skill with any specialized weapons she passed it off to Garrus when he dropped back down to eject a thermal clip and reload.

As he took the weapon Garrus' expression was not unlike that of a child given a new toy, a metaphor she supposed, which was not entirely inappropriate.

"Alright, keep your heads down girls this is going to get ugly" Garrus smiled in that viciously cheerful way that only soldiers getting their hands on bright new more destructive and lethal weapons could, activating the weapon's charge in the process.

EDI seemed to be about to inform him that she was technically not a girl, but never got the chance as the hydra was then fully charged to fire and the turian moved to demonstrate just how dangerous the missile launcher was when used right.

Liara did not actually see the weapon in action as she kept her head down while Garrus fired it, but she did hear the sound of the payload being unleashed and the warheads screaming away as they zeroed in on their prey before exploding with fatal results. Judging from the human screams and husk moaning cries the weapon seemed to be more than effective.

She shuddered to think of what would have happened if any of the missiles fired at her and the others had found their mark around the protective shielding and decided not to try to picture the result.

Glancing around the armour plate as the screams subsided she realised that the payload had coursed even more devastation than she had suspected and she was morbidly reminded of Garrus' particular talent for precise and controlled destruction. The shot had been angled so that each warhead took out at least one individual target and it appeared that about eight or so enemies had been killed in that single barrage.

However their foes recovered quickly, consolidating their position to overcome the temporary advantage that the squad had managed to gain.

A couple of smoke grenades made sure that the Cerberus troops and Reaper soldiers had the opportunity to regain their optimal positioning.

Garrus threw the now spent heavy weapon aside and cursed in Palavan at having lost the advantage again so quickly.

"Blood of the Spirits, they are some tenacious bastards" his phaeston now in his hands again Garrus lopped a grenade in the direction that they were now being targeted from, though judging from the lack of response it exploded without taking anyone with it.

Liara's biotics flared as she prepared for a new attack, the dark energy dancing over her slender body in fluid near-flowing patterns and radiating from her armour like miniaturised bright indigo solar flares.

Just the moment she was about to strike however something unexpected happened.

A bright jade beam of light passed over her head into the horde of foes. Snapping around she looked back down the corridor where they had come from and saw Javik sprinting towards them. The Prothean was the very image of a vengeful warrior. He was shrouded in a pale green mist-like biotic aura, his four unforgiving yellow eyes narrowed to pitiless slits and his teeth bared in a furious snarl. All the while his hands were gripped tightly around his particle beam rifle, a continuous beam of deathly light spearing out from its tip, striking into the Reaper husks and Cerberus soldiers with merciless accuracy.

As soon as the enemies became aware of the new threat the switched their aim in to him, however Javik responded by dropping his weapon, which reattached itself to his cracked armour in a nearly magnetic fashion, and let loose an immense shockwave of pale green biotic energy that washed harmlessly over Liara and her two squadmates to crash into their enemies with enough force to blast practically all of them back several metres.

As Javik slipped into cover somewhat away from the three others Liara saw how heavily laboured his breathing was. The Protheans had been noticeably more advanced in nearly all areas by a considerable margin than the so-called "young races" currently inhabiting the stars; but biotics was one field where the inheriting progeny of the galaxy, the asari in particular, had surpassed their precursors.

Though she knew Javik was capable of great feats of biotic power it was far more taxing on his body than an equivalent display would have been for her or Kaelis. His overwhelming attack had been devastatingly effective but also extremely reckless, leaving him temporarily weak and his barrier on the verge of collapse.

All three squadmembers knew that they had to take advantage of the opening that Javik had provided them. EDI stepped out in the open to drop husk after husk with her talon heavy pistol and Garrus vaulted over the tooth plate before letting loose with short precise busts of fire that ripped into the foes wherever they showed themselves as he moved to the next location. Simultaneously Liara darted out of cover to get into a position where she could use her powers to the best possible effect.

A pair of Cerberus Troopers died as she encased one in a warp field before rapidly detonating it with another biotic blast that killed the other trooper as well.

Dashing onwardsLiara saw a slight shimmer in the air out of the corner of her eye and immediately threw herself aside, only just evading the monomolecular-edged sword that sliced in a lethal arch only a handbreadth from her side. Using the momentum of her roll to quickly get back up she fluidly turned to face the phantom decloaking only a couple of metres away. As the blade was thrust at her again she strengthened her barrier and narrowly managed to deflect the strike on her forearm. Luckily while kinetic shields would not block relatively slow moving objects such as a sword thrust barriers, being at least partially controlled by a sentient mind, could.

She felt cold fear beginning to take hold; this was one enemy that would kill her if she made even a single mistake.

Though it was close Liara managed to dodge out of the way of several following deadly attacks as the phantom pressed its advantage.

Knowing that she might only get one chance to survive she fainted an opening and the phantom eagerly moved in for the killing blow only for Liara to flash-step in behind the female assassin, pirouetting and hit it with her fist as hard as she could in a dark energy strike to its back between the shoulder-blades. The phantom was thrown forward by the force of the strike but the attack had done little more than stripping its barrier away. It twisted and turned in the air to land perfectly balanced facing her with one leg curled up beneath it and the other stretched out to the side, one hand planted on the ground for support with the other holding the sword in a horizontal line before it. Before it could move to attack again however she telekinetically ripped the monomolecular blade from its hand with a sweep of her own before she sent the assassin flying back into the metal plates behind it hard enough that it went momentarily limp. As it jumped up again she gripped it biotically and threw it against the side of the corridor with sufficient force to kill it. She winced at the audible cracking sound of its neck snapping.

_I am never getting used to that._ She thought. The fact that she was not a hardened soldier sometimes felt awfully obvious, though despite that she was thankful that she had never actually crossed the line to become so cold that things like that lost its horror, though it had been close in the two years following Kaelis' death and she had spent more than one night fearing that she had gone too far.

In the two years where Kaelis had been dead Liara had thought that she had crossed the line never to return again, she had awoken with nightmares more times than she had cared to remember. Those horrible dreams had been coursed not so much by anything she had yet done but by the terror of what she feared she yet might do and become or if she had already taken the jump off the slippery slope without even realising.

But despite the grief and cold horror she had felt she had never lost hope and from the second she had laid eyes upon Kaelis again the nightmares had vanished never to return, and though it had taken time before they had truly reconciled she had had allowed herself to feel again and known then and there that she was not lost in the darkness but could return to who she truly was.

Returning her attention to the wider battle around her she realised that there appeared to be less than a dozen enemies remaining, most of which were husks.

Then two things happened at the same time. She heard the characteristic rapid fire sound of an M-13 raptor assault sniper simultaneously with something ramming heavily into her from behind. She was thrown to the ground near one of the leaf-shaped plates. Getting quickly up and into cover behind the plate she turned and saw that it was Garrus who had jumped into her.

_He pushed me out of the way of the raptor salvo._

"Thanks Garrus" She said gratefully as he crawled up besides her.

"Oh think nothing of it, just being my usual heroic self" a degree of levity ringed his words despite the situation, he gave a nonchalant smile before jokingly commenting "Besides, you know that Shepard would kill me if you were to get hurt on my watch"

She gave a slight smile at the joke; she knew Kaelis could be very protective of her and nothing touched his nerve like the prospect of anything happening to her, though despite what Garrus liked to joke about he always respected her and was never overprotective.

Her smile quickly faded as she saw the vigorous flow of dark blue blood streaming down Garrus' left arm.

"Garrus, you are bleeding"

The turian looked almost puzzled as he followed her gaze and saw the wound just above his bicep where the raptor rounds had penetrated not only his shields but his armour as well. His eyes rested on the flow of blood a few seconds, apparently oblivious to the pain, she guessed that his body was flooded with the turian equivalent of adrenalin.

"Oh... I wondered what my armour would look like in blue"

Giving a slight shake of her head at his light-heartedness she took out a little patch of medi-gel and applied it to his wound, knowing that unlike her own armour his heavy military hardsuit did not possess its own micro medi-gel dispensers as it was built for stopping damage in the first place rather than heal it when occurred.

Garrus nodded his thanks as he got back up to join the combat, quickly loping another grenade behind the cover of the nemesis who had wounded him and gunning it down in retribution as it was forced to evacuate its position and move out in the open.

As Liara rose an incineration blast from EDI shimmered at the edge of her vision as it impacted and immolated the body of a husk rushing towards its supposed prey.

A beam of bright jade heralded Javik's return to battle as he jumped back into the fray. While he appeared still somewhat exhausted he was apparently more than willing to risk further injury in return for the chance to kill these creatures.

Refocusing Liara slew a husk that ran towards her by freezing it in stasis and planting a burst of warp rounds from her shuriken in its torso.

As it fell she looked around for more enemies but realised that the corridor had fallen silent. Every foe had been killed.

She walked over to Garrus and EDI to be joined shortly by Javik. It appeared that no one was hurt more than the wound Garrus has suffered to his arm, and even that seemed to be less severe than she had suspected, it certainly did not impede his ability to handle his weapon, they had been lucky.

"Lets go" Garrus gesticulated further up the corridor with his assault rifle as he too had made sure that everyone was alright before moving on in a brisk if cautious pace.

The rest of them fell in behind their temporary squad leader; Liara turned her head towards Javik as he moved up to her left.

"Thank you for the assistance Javik, I am glad you arrived to help" She tried to sound as positive as she could.

"I have no need for you gratitude asa-... Liara T'soni. You were fortunate that I reached you all when I did" While scornful at least his tone and words were not dripping with the venom he used to reserve for her and she did her best not to let it affect her.

Instead of focusing on the Prothean as they all continued she moved away from his path and reached for her comm-link.

"Shepard?"

She was answered a few seconds later.

"Liara, you have impeccable timing" she could hear that his breathing was slight faster than normal and assumed than he might just have been in a battle himself though he was obviously relieved to hear her and the feeling was mutual.

Kaelis stepped over the corpse of the last Reaper husk as he listened to the words of his bondmate.

"All hostiles here have been eliminated, we are moving on to join you, hopefully there will be no more enemies to contend with" Liara's voice was vaguely shaking but due to the interference he could not judge whether it was of exertion or uneasiness.

He was happy to hear that she sounded unhurt.

"You certainly are optimistic Liara. That would mean that something went right for once, since when has that last happened?"

"Well, one can always hope" Her voice betrayed the fact that in this case she did not quite believe that herself.

"How far are you below me?" he asked, attempting to get a possible timeframe.

Liara went silent for a few moments; he assumed that she conferred with EDI.

"We are three floors below you, though I am afraid I can't be precise about the time it would take us to reach you"

Kaelis sighed in frustration; he did not have the luxury of time to spare.

"I am moving to the Council Chamber, I know you will follow as fast as you can"

"Affirmative, good luck Shepard" Though Liara acknowledged his decision crisply he could hear that she was less than sanguine about him going on alone.

Cutting the connection he began walking up the slope towards the control room of the Council Chamber and hoped that he would not find any other unpleasant surprises. But he had a bad feeling that this was hardly over.


	4. Corrupting Influence

**Title:** Chapter IV – Corrupting Influence  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Liara T'soni, Kaelis Terrilian Shepard  
**Other Characters:** Garrus Vakarian, EDI, Javik, David Anderson, the Illusive Man  
**Author:** Akernis

Silence had fallen once again as the group moved through the corridor.

Liara could feel the tension in the air like an electrical charge.

They moved with the efficiency of a trained military unit, covering each other as they advanced and ready to take on whatever they might find, or so she liked to hope.

No one said a word; it was as if somehow breaking the silence by speaking aloud would summon some unthessianly retribution down upon them, instead Garrus directed the rest of them via hand signals.

It was clear that they were on edge; Garrus would hesitate every couple of hundred metres to stop and listen before shaking his head and moving on. Javik seemed to constantly shake slightly, as if he was freezing or shimmering with anger, it was a little disconcerting to see in a trained soldier whose every feeling of discomfort was usually clamped in iron bonds with no outwards sign. The exception of course was EDI whose mechanical frame showed no sign of distress. Liara imagined that her own nervousness stood out even more starkly as she was the least combat hardened amongst them.

As they moved further the corridors expanded and often connected to vast chambers that Liara was sure had not been here the last time she had visited the Citadel Tower. At various corridor junctions and chambers they encountered groups of either Cerberus or Reaper soldiers. For the most parts they were able to evade detection and continue unhindered, the few exceptions were over quickly since most of the groups consisted of only a handful of foes.

She noticed that there was something off about the behaviour of the Cerberus patrols they passed, rather than moving and patrolling in the strictly professional pseudo-military manner that they usually did they appeared to be entirely caught up in some unknown purpose, just moving along like automatons, almost like the husks themselves.

They ascended to the next floor as they found a way up in the form of a wide sloping archway. A pair of Cerberus troopers was standing guard on either side but both were quickly dropped by a swift pair of headshots from Garrus' black widow. As the group moved over to advance Garrus stopped to collect their thermal clips, she knew that he had more than enough but as she had heard him say once _"an old turian saying puts it: "you can never have enough ammo" the same coincidently applies to explosives and firepower"_. Rather than moving to join the rest of them however he stayed at one of the corpses, apparently having found something of interest.

"This is strange" He said. Liara and EDI moved over to join him while Javik remained impatiently at the foot of the ramp.

As she joined Garrus by the body Liara realised what he had been referring to. Though it had not been obvious at a distance in the shadowy lighting the Cerberus trooper was covered in blood. Not just as an exaggerated description; her armour was nearly entirely coated in it to the point where there was very little visibly left of the white and yellow paint beneath. Most of the blood was the bright red of humans but there was considerably more than a little pale green, dark blue and vivid purple as well, even a few patches of colour so intermingled that Liara was not sure which species it had originally belonged to. This was way beyond what one would get in a fire fight, even at extremely short range with brutal weapons like shotguns. Her helmet and breastplate seemed to be where the concentration was thickest as if she had been standing in front of something that had sprayed horrendously large doses of blood at her. Liara shuddered to think of what this might implicate.

Cheking on the other Cerberus trooper as well Garrus confirmed that he was near equally encased in the life fluids of various races.

"I don't like this; Tevos said nothing about Cerberus being present, so I assume that they have not attacked the Citadel residents directly, so what have they been doing to get drenched in blood like that?" Garrus asked as they moved up the slope to continue.

"What are you up to TIM?" he added quietly, presumably to himself.

"Tim?" Liara asked confused.

"T.I.M. **T**he **I**llusive **M**an" the turian answered her "as you have no doubt noticed humans are fond of their acronyms and of shortening words or names, some of the boys and girls of the _Normandy_ started using it back when we were after the Collectors and it seems to have stuck, I thought it was obvious. I am surprised you never heard it before".

Unlike Garrus and Tali Liara was and had always been a rather introvert and private person, as such she did not mix much with the human crew members, even when her work left her time to do so. With the exception of Joker she did not really know many of them enough that they shared small talk, jokes or other casual things with her. She usually did not talk much with anyone beyond those she knew from the original _Normandy_.

She did not respond to Garrus' comment but she too wondered what was actually going on with Cerberus here.

Up on the next floor she knew that they were only one floor beneath Kaelis, two if he had reached the Council Chambers by now.

With no enemies in sight they made good progress, thought the strange feeling that something was wrong was getting stronger now, like a tingling at the back of the skull, it now felt too menacing to simply be a natural bad feeling. As they continued it grew in potency until it was a dull pain in the mind, a low but baleful echo that would not cease its keening. Thought it was far weaker it reminded Liara uncannily of a Reaper's shriek.

"The Reaper interference is increasing in strength, I can detect a strong pulsating signal of an unidentifiable kind from up ahead. It is jamming all my longer-ranged sensors and communications" EDI said suddenly.

Acknowledging EDI's warning they moved further, wary of what they would find. Earlier they had taken a lesser route that only led then forward indirectly to avoid a rather large group of husks and thus they were now moving along in one of the smaller side corridors.

Liara could see where the corridor expanded into a larger chamber up ahead to where Garrus was leading them.

By now the sound in the back of her mind was reaching a horrific crescendo; waves of splintering agony tore through her mind at regular pulsating intervals to the point where she had to recite meditation mantras she hadn't used in decades since her biotic training at school just to focus. Though neither of their species was as naturally empathic as hers she could see that both Garrus and Javik were affected as well.

Reaching the edge to look at the chamber below Garrus stopped dead. With the other two a little behind her Liara moved up to join her friend, seeking to discover what he had seen that would course him to freeze like that.

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she bore witness to what unfolded in the chamber below.

"By the Goddess" the words were barely more than an audible whisper as they involuntarily escaped her lips.

Kaelis' eyes scanned vigilantly for threats as he ascended towards the Council Chambers. He had lost contact with Liara and the others not long ago because of the interference, which would not stop buzzing slightly if constantly in his comm-link.

The sense that he was walking into a trap felt palpable. He was reminded of vids he had seen in his youth where the protagonist would walk up to the top of the dark tower or into the ominous throne room that was the villain of the show's lair with dramatic music increasing the suspense and the audience at the edge of their seats for whatever was waiting at the climax. Here was no tensing dramatic music or excited audience but the feeling remained nonetheless.

For once he would have been glad to be able to simply walk in, press a button, open the citadel and witness the Crucible docking, firing and killing the Reapers.

But as he had come to learn long ago and had told Liara only shortly before; nothing was ever _that_ simple.

It was not long before the chasm that Anderson had mentioned stretched out before him, extending in a smooth curve to either side, reaching to beyond his sight. Metallic plates rose and fell in a wave-like motion throughout the chasm, bolts of blue lighting jumping to and from the plates as if they were giant conductors.

Almost as if to invoke a sense of foreboding only a single comparatively narrow walkway led up through the middle of the chasm towards the council chambers itself, electricity striking just around the slope without ever actually touching it.

Nearly invitingly there was not a soul barring his entrance and the way was as clear as he could have hoped. This did nothing to ease his mind, quite the contrary in fact, it only served to make him even more cautious that something was up; after all why would Cerberus and the Reapers leave the master control unit unguarded?

To say that the Council Chamber had seen better days was an understatement of immense proportions. As he entered he could hardly recognise the place where he had been appointed the first human Spectre. While the general structure of the chamber remained relatively as he remembered it that was also the only thing to do so. There were no trees, fountains, stairs, rails, terminals or any other sign of the fact that this place had once been inhabited by sane races, never mind been the hub of galactic politics.

That this was the heart of the change in the citadel was clear as day. Constructed from the same dark blue-black metal he was growing very tired of seeing the entire room gave the feel of some horrendous technological hell. He imagined that if the Geth could dream this would be what their nightmares looked like.

The balconies remained where he remembered them, however now they more resembles some kind of bee-like honeycomb structure within which weak sinister light glowed at irregular intervals; where people had once stood now snaked an intertwining mesh of large segmented metallic cables that formed something akin to long viewing platforms twisting meanderingly along the sides of the chamber. Dozens of gigantic spikes that reminded him unpleasantly of dragon teeth rose throughout; however these were so enormous that they seemed more designed to spear through thresher maws than small bipedal individuals. The surface he walked on seemed to be created from literally millions of small scales the looked almost like the carapace of robotic beetles and twisting segmented wires that almost seemed writhe like worms beneath his feet. At the ceiling was a ring of hundreds of blade-like arches that pointed downwards in silent threat, encircled by these arches was a single vast disk of pale red light that gave the impression of nothing as much as the eye of a malevolent god starring down in contempt, bathing the entire chamber in a subdued baleful scarlet luminance. Around this edifice more of the colossal spikes pointed down from the ceiling like immensely sharp stalactites. Wherever a spike both at the floor and ceiling were directly over each other dangerously fluctuating energy arced between their tips like some sort of mad physics experiment. The sound that echoed through the air seemed almost like voices alternatively whispering softly and howling like shrieks in the far background.

He would not have been surprised to learn if this had been created for the sole purpose of intimidated and unsettling mortal organics. As he looked around he wasn't even sure whether this place was constructed by the cold logical mind of a machine, this sort of warped imagination required a twisted mind behind it, only someone who understood the concept of fear and mortal minds could conceive of something like this. It seemed that if the Reapers understood mortals enough to create something like this they were even more dangerous than he had realised.

As if the physical experience was not bad enough the room retained the same unnatural wrongness that he had first encountered upon entering one of the larger Citadel chambers, only here it was of a degree of magnitudes worse. He struggled to even remain standing as he entered. The entirety of his surroundings seeming to blur and sway around him and for a moment he did not know whether he was even standing on the floor. It was first when he hit the ground that he even realised that he had lost his balance. Everything seemed to suddenly press in all around him and it was a combat in itself to even stand up again and continue.

Shaking the nauseating sensation off with an effort of will he forced himself to move further in. Each step took nearly five seconds as he fought to remain in control. It was first when he had crossed halfway into the lower part of the chamber that he had managed to shut out the abnormality of his surroundings. Whether his mind adapted to it or simply shut it out and refusing to try understanding it he did not know, nor was he very interesting in finding out.

The stairs that led up to where the Council used to hold their audiences were gone, replaced by another of the gently ascending slopes he was getting used to by now.

The dais that used to be reserved for the Council was now a metallic disc about ten metres across lowered slightly into the floor in the central part of chamber, the garden beneath it was gone. At the far end was the control panel that he knew to be the Master Control Unit, quite possibly the only thing that hadn't changed since he was here last. Beyond the console there was a large panel of diamantine glass and the nearly invisibly shimmering wall of a containment field through which the ward arm facing the viewpoint was visible.

The first thing Kaelis noted when he stepped up to the side of the dais was that Anderson was lying down to the left and bleeding heavily from his leg.

Though he wanted to help Kaelis was still a trained soldier and since there was no sign of another body he reasoned that the admiral's attacker had to still be around; as such even though he moved down as swiftly as he could he remaining cautious of potential dangers.

As he knelt down besides his mentor he applied a patch of medi-gel to the wound. Judging from the damage it had been caused by a quick burst from an accurate and fairly powerful assault rifle, in all likelihood a phaeston which in turn meant a Reaper marauder.

"Anderson! Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Anderson took a little time to respond and when he looked at his protégé his eyes were hazy and unfocused. Whether the dizziness was from blood loss or the strange effect of this place Kaelis was not sure though he would have put his money down on a little of either.

The admiral grunted in pain before his gaze became clear with recognition.

"Shepard? It's a trap" Anderson's voice was neither scared nor frantic, he simply stating the fact.

_Of course it is..._

"Shepard. So glad you could join us"

+_join us.._..+

The voice was unmistakable, refined and eloquent with a perfectly meticulous accent and pronunciation.

It was a voice he had taken orders from before despite how much it had grated on his every nerve.

The voice of the one person in the galaxy those eyes he most longed to put a bullet between.

Turning slowly towards his right he saw a pair of cold blue lights in a dark recess of the chamber near the armoured viewpoint.

The Illusive Man moved casually out of the hidden niche in which he had been standing like a man with not a care in the world, his hand nonchalantly gliding over the Master Control Unit, before regarding Kaelis with what seemed to be nothing more than a polite interest. His eerie eyes shone far brighter than the Commander remembered and several tiny uncaring blue glows emanated from small scratches on his face and hands like glowing scars.

Kaelis reached for his pistol but movements around him made him re-evaluate the wisdom of that particular action. Glancing around, he quickly became aware of the fact that the Illusive Man had not come alone.

A trio of marauders moved out from the sides, one of them carrying a Reaper blackstar in its grasp. Two nemesises made themselves known, one on the balcony on either side above him, however rather than raptors each was armed with a black widow anti-material rifle. A harrowing shriek heralded the presence of the banshee that walked out behind the Cerberus leader, its unnatural gait mocking the naturally graceful movements of the asari in a twisted perversion. Beside the monster that was more than half again as tall as them the slim and smaller but still more than lethal forms of a pair of phantoms stalked into view.

"I have been expecting you"

+_expecting you._..+

Liara could not take her eyes of the scene that played out below her despite how dearly she wanted to.

The hemispherical chamber was vast. It was well over a hundred metres tall, and equally broad to all sides.

Beyond the fact that it was far larger it fairly resembled the other similar ones they had crossed to get this far, except that there was none of the teeth-plates that had been present throughout the rest so far. A downwards slope circled the rest of the floor similar to an impact crater where most of the bottom in the centre was flat.

While this was hardly an abomination in itself it was what was taking place in there that made her shudder in horror.

The chamber was filled with dragon teeth. Literally hundreds upon hundreds of the vile tripod machine spikes were placed all over the floor at varying distance from each other. On over half the abhorrent spikes a person from one of the various sentient species inhabiting the citadel was speared in various states of husk conversion. Most of them held humans, turians, salarians or asari but more than a few held volus, elcor or hanar and a few even spotted the occasional krogan, drell or quarian.

Between the dragon teeth husks prowled menacingly like insects protecting their hive for whatever reason their cybernetic mind imposed upon them. Cerberus troopers also moved around, intermittently stopping and seeming to tend to the impaled husks-to-be in a sickeningly casual and relaxed manner, almost like a gardener would tend to their plants as they grew.

The mystery of why the Cerberus soldiers were coated in blood now began to make sense and was shortly demonstrated in gruesome fashion as a pair of troopers dragged a human woman screaming into the chamber from a side passage at the far end of the chamber towards one of the dragon teeth. The three metre tall spike subtracted at their approach and immediately extended again as they unceremoniously hauled the woman up on the tripod, impaling her and killing her fast, but not instantly. The two soldiers were sprayed in crimson due to their proximity. Wiping the gore from their helmets' eye slits they turned again and stalked from the chamber.

Liara shimmered with a combination of horror and anger. She had not been present at Sanctuary on Freedom's Progress; Kaelis had wanted to give her time to recuperate after the events at Thessia. As such she had not witnessed what Cerberus had wrought there. She had however been told of what the shore party had found. This place invoked the same sense of abhorrence that the tales of Cerberus' utterly horrific experimentations had, if only worse as here she was seeing it for herself firsthand.

Though no matter how ghastly that was, it was not all the chamber contained. In the centre, hanging down from the ceiling was an enormous cobweb consisting of hundreds or thousands of snaking cables, tubes and mechanical wires running down into a single large device suspended in the precise core of the room from all planes. It was spherical with a dim ruby orb in its centre and constructed from the same blue-black material that was all around, though this seemed somehow more vital and stronger than its surroundings. Occasional red lighting wreathed its motionless form.

Somehow Liara knew that the agonising pain that coursed through her mind was originating from that central creation. It was being emanated in a regular pulsing rhythm, almost like drumming... or a heartbeat.

"Is that a Reaper Oculus drone?" Garrus voice was hushed, it was doubtful that they would be heard even if they talked normally but there was no reason to test fate.

"No" EDI appeared to be analysing the object "that is the larval form of Reaper Destroyer in its infancy"

Garrus groaned quietly.

"Not again" He said.

Despite what she now wished she had, Liara had not joined up with them back when they were after the Collectors; as such she had not personally seen the human Reaper embryo that they had destroyed on the Collector base in the galactic core. However upon her wish to understand what he had gone through Kaelis had showed her his memories in all their vivid details during their meldings and she knew why Garrus felt like he did.

"How far along is it to being... finished?" He continued.

"Not far" EDI said "It appears that the Destroyer is created by the same process used in the husk conversion, so rather than simply turn the people into its organic compounds for use in construction it is siphoned from the chosen race through the dragon teeth when they are turned to husks, creating both Reaper and foot soldiers simultaneously. Given that the Citadel was only taken six days ago and that even a Destroyer requires hundreds of thousands or even millions of lives to reach completion it is logical to assume that it will take many months at the very least to reach completion"

It was clear that only the central "eye" of the smaller Reaper had been constructed yet.

The companions were silent for a short while.

"EDI... which... which species is used in its construction?" Liara feared the answer but her maiden curiosity got the better of her.

EDI turned her head to look at Liara, her mechanical face made it impossible to gauge whatever emotion, or AI equivalent, that she was experiencing when she did not actively want to convey it. Liara got the feeling that EDI was reading her.

"I do not know" she answered without missing a beat "I am unable to scan the biological marker used"

_Did she just lie?_

Being honest with herself Liara actually appreciated that, she did not really want to know and had a feeling that EDI was aware of that fact.

"A more prudent question is; what do we do now?" Garrus thought aloud.

They all knew that they had to get up to help Shepard as fast as possible, Liara most of all, but every fibre of her being screamed at the thought of simply letting this abomination continue unabated.

"We destroy it" Javik's opinion was voiced without pause. His face was twisted into a mask of hatred, but also recollection.

She realised that this might not have been the first time Javik had experienced something like this. Perhaps he had even witnessed it before first-hand with his own people.

Garrus looked down at the larval form of the Destroyer again.

"Is it sentient yet?" his eyes searching for any sign of structural weaknesses as he asked.

"I am unsure, it is emitting a signal of interference that reaches throughout the entire Citadel and disrupts communication, sensors and other signals occasionally and as far as I can detect apparently at random. This signal also temporarily and mildly disrupts neural pathways, you might have felt its effect personally" both Liara and Garrus acknowledged this, with even Javik giving a near imperceptible nod "However I believe this signal is coursed by, for lack of a more adequate term, the Reaper's dreams rather than being actively broadcast. Though I believe the Citadel itself is amplifying the signal for it to reach this power"

Liara could barely concentrate on what EDI was saying; the pain in her mind was becoming excruciating, there was nothing "mild" about this.

Garrus too seemed to be having trouble focusing though he controlled it better.

"How strong is it? What would it take to bring it down?"

"While still comparatively weak it is more than capable of withstanding any amount of small arms fire. Anti-material weapons of high-calibre at the very least would be needed to inflict any amount of damage" EDI answered fluently.

For the first time since arriving Garrus smiled. The plan that formed in his mind was not particularly hard to follow as she saw him pull out the large bulky device he had been carrying on his back ever since the attack on the Hades Cannon.

As he pressed a button on its side the Cain heavy weapon deployed into its full size.

Without wasting time with a smart comment Garrus dropped to one knee, took aim, charged the weapon, and fired.

Liara turned her head away and closed her eyes as the charge reached maximal in order to avoid being temporary blinded; she knew the Cain fired a round encased in an extremely volatile mass effect field produced by the heavy weapon's antimatter reactions and that the blast of which would be blindingly bright. She heard the unmistakeable sound of the air being torn as the highly explosive projectile speared towards its target at a speed of over 5 kilometres per second. An extraordinarily bright flash of orange light was visible even through her closed eyelids just as the thunderclap of the detonation washed over her as it radiated out from the impact like physical force. Not a second had passed before she trembled quietly as the shockwave that followed vibrated through the chamber and struck her.

Liara turned her head back to the scene and opened her eyes, taking in the devastation wrought by one of the most destructive portable weapons in the galaxy. Where the Destroyer larva had been just moments before was now nothing more than ruined and destroyed cables, wires and tubes amidst the still lingered mushroom cloud. Chunks and pieces of the now near disintegrated Destroyer raining down throughout the chamber like shards from an impacted meteorite, a few slivers of the ruby eye "glass" lay scattered at her feet after they had struck her barrier. She had only seen the M-920 Cain in action a few times before and once again marvelled at its devastating power. She did not know whether to be impressed or frightened by the capabilities humans seemed to have for destruction.

She looked at her companions. Garrus appeared to be thoroughly pleased with himself and even Javik seemed quietly impressed, the Prothean's face filled with savage satisfaction.

"Bullseye! Right in the pupil" Garrus declared content.

_The fact that this pupil belonged to a Reaper and was thus the size of a krogan might make that particular feat of marksmanship somewhat less impressive than it sounds Garrus. _

Her lips flowed into a soft smile, the fact that the searing pain of the Reaper signal evaporated from her mind allowed no other reaction.

Garrus breathed in deeply.

"Ahh, I just love the smell of uranium in the morning"

EDI chimed in as specifically accurate as ever.

"Technically the M-920 is a mass effect field based weapon, not a nuclear one as it is not powered by a fission reaction, nor does it produce radioactive fallout"

Garrus shrugged.

"Well _"I just love the smell of electromagnetic charges in the morning" _just doesn't quite roll off the tongue the same way" he said while shaking his head at the AI.

Liara was confused, uranium was a heavy metal; it did not smell of _anything_ substantially detectable. Though having heard both James and Ashley mention something similar on the battlefield before she assumed it was some kind of human joke that Garrus had picked up.

"Impressive turian, how many more shots like that is this weapon of yours capable of?" Javik asked, his voice returned to its calmly measured and self-assured tones.

"One more" Garrus reattached the bulky weapon to his back as he drew his black widow again "And then there are also two further payloads for the hydra EDI was considerate enough to bring with us".

"Eh Garrus..." Liara tilted her head down towards the chamber where dozens upon dozens of enemies, Cerberus and Reaper husks alike, was looking up; every pair of eyes transfixed squarely upon them.

Garrus paled slightly as he swallowed.

"I think I just realised the flaw in my plan..."

Liara raised a barrier shell as a cascade of projectiles was launched in their direction. The shield shimmered like rings in water with the impacts but held firm under the onslaught.

As the barrage halted for a moment she dropped the barrier and jumped over the edge down to the chamber below, Javik and EDI hot on her heels.

They did have time for a protracted fire fight, they had to match aggression with aggression and even if Shepard was not present Liara had fought with him often enough that she practically instinctively knew what to do.

The fall was nearly twenty metres, far too long to attempt in ordinary circumstances, but then again they were hardly ordinary individuals in ordinary circumstances. Liara slowed her fall with her biotics while Javik performed a Prothean equivalent of a biotic charge to strike into the nearest husk at ground level, EDI fell like a stone and crashed into the ground with enough force to easily crack concrete or dent steel but her mechanical body simply straightened like nothing had happened and redrew her weapons to fight.

Liara let herself fall the last few metres, when striking the ground she rolled with the impact to rob it of force. As she was back on her feet she was radiating like a blue sun, her biotics flaring about her with the brightness of cerulean and cobalt flames. She pushed hard of the ground and dashed forwards, letting her biotics enhance her speed to far faster than she could ever have sprinted naturally.

The first husk died as she shattered its chest cavity with a dark energy strike, the next three followed their fellow Reaper slave when she telekinetically crushed them against the floor, and the fifth was thrown so high into the air by an arched throw field that the impact when gravity reasserted itself would shatter every augmented bone in its body.

EDI blew enemies apart with her talon, every move calculated to most efficiently inflict the greatest amount of damage.

Javik scythed down anything his crosshairs fell upon; as she passed him Liara could almost feel the fury coursing through his veins like liquid fire.

Unseen by their foes anyone that threatened his friends was swiftly put down by frighteningly accurate headshots from Garrus' black widow, their brain matter added to the bloody decoration of hundreds of individuals staining the floor.

Liara had yet to even draw her weapons; she darted between the dragon teeth killing husks and Cerberus left and right with her biotics. Tracking foes with eyes glowing with dark energy she flash-stepped agilely through the maze of mechanical tripods to make herself as hard a target as possible.

"Liara! Get down!"

She immediately complied with Garrus' voice in her comm-link, strengthening her barrier as she let herself drop unceremoniously to the floor. She looked up as she fell and heard the sound of a sniper round passing overhead simultaneously with seeing the concussive penetrator round smashing cleanly through the faceplate of a Centurion that had been about to throw a grenade at her.

"Thank you Garrus" she said as she got nimbly back to her feet.

"Don't mention it" he answered before going back to cover them from his elevated position.

She had barely taken two steps when she was struck by a storm of rounds from a trio of Cerberus troops that had opened fire on her from behind. She nearly fell from the force of the impacts as the collective barrage ripped through her barrier but luckily the few remaining shots that passed through the biotic defence were deflected by her phantom armour without penetrating.

With barely any cover to afford protection she quickly scrambled down behind one of the dragon teeth and raised a biotic shield to protect her from being shredded by weapons fire. However before they could press their advantage all three Cerberus soldiers were mercilessly cut down. As her barrier recharged she let her biotic bubble dissipate and nodded her thanks to Javik before repaying the favour by arching a warp blast in a curve around him to slay the marauder that was taken aim at him. The Prothean acknowledged the gesture with a barely hesitant tilt of the head before rejoining the battle.

Liara could feel her muscles were slowly starting to burn with the exertion. It would not take her long to recuperate but she needed a few seconds to catch her breath. Their enemies would not give her that time however.

Something she had not noticed rammed into her from the side, throwing her violently to the ground. Hitting hard she rolled a couple of turns with the force, coming to rest on her back. Before she had a chance to get back up the husk jumped her, pinning her to the floor with a knee pressed hard against her abdomen while its clawed hands attempted to tear at her head. She tried to grip hold of its arms to keep the electricity-laced claws away from her face but the cybernetically augmented husk was significantly stronger than she was and despite her best attempt it was not long before it had taken control of the grapple and seized hold of her in its vice-like grasp. As she struggled vainly in its clutch one hand struck hard against her helmeted head, crashing it violently back against the ground; she felt tears of pain manifest in her eyes at the impact. It then planted the hand implacably on her faceplate protecting her eyes with fingers spread over the part of her helmet shielding her forehead; pinning her head backwards to the floor and exposing the flexible and soft armour at her throat for the talons of its other hand to slash. Just before the deadly attack descended upon her she kicked the monster fiercely in the side with all the force of the biotics flaring through her leg could muster. Breaking several ribs under the vicious impact the husk was thrown aside and cleanly off her.

She quickly and panicky scrambled to her feet, one hand protectively held over her throat. Before she could move however she saw that an entire pack of the Reaper abominations were stalking towards her with murder in their soulless eyes. As the group of husks closed in on her she turned and ran to give herself some distance and room to manoeuvre only find that she was cut off and surrounded by a further half-dozen of the cybernetic terrors. Fearfully she realised that there was no way through the rapidly closing ring of bloodthirsty husks.

As they came for her she curled herself into a ball, synchronising the nodules throughout her body and charged her biotics before suddenly throwing herself up and extending her arms outwards in an explosive motion, unleashing a blue inferno of raw biotic power that blasted into the surrounding Reaper thralls, incinerating every single one of them in a nova of dark energy.

As the raging indigo blaze of power died out Liara collapsed to her knees, her body screaming at her to stop; she could feel herself being coated in a fine layer of sweat despite the self-regulating cooling in her hardsuit. For a vulnerable few seconds she could hardly move. As soon as she could breath steadily again she pushed herself to up to one knee while she drew her predator and carefully fired at the remaining foes while she let her body recover, trusting her teammates to cover her.

It did not take Liara many dozens of seconds before she was ready again, her asari physiology and excellent constitution seeing to her swift revitalization.

She surveyed the chamber and realised that only about twenty foes remained out of the original nearly eighty or so.

Five of these were trapped in the air as she created a singularity amidst them with a sweeping movement of her arm. She shot down two with the warp rounds of her pistol and the others died as she detonated the singularity with a warp field.

"Liara, behind you" EDI's voice were crystal clear in her communicator and she reacted instantaneously; pirouetting on the spot she outstretched her arm and sent a throw into the Cerberus trooper that had been lining up a shot on her from behind, sending him flying upwards and backwards forcefully through half the chamber before coming to an abrupt halt as he struck one of the dragon teeth to be brutally impaled in what she would have assumed accounted to a display of poetic justice had it not been so horrific.

"Showoff!" Garrus voice snickered in her earpiece; she did not have the heart to tell him that the trooper had hit it purely by chance and not through any aim of hers.

As her companions took care of the last of the enemies Liara put her predator away and took a few moments to recuperate more thoroughly.

Garrus joined the others as he found a way he could get down without killing himself trying to repeat his friends' various ways of descend.

The four of them joined up and after a few seconds EDI pointed out which tunnel would most likely lead them up towards the Council Chambers. They set off with a rapid pace, not looking back at the horrors of the Reaper-creation chamber.

Liara's sense of foreboding was growing increasingly potent by the second; she just hoped that they would not be too late.


	5. Illusive Control

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay since the last update but chapter ended up being thrice as long as any of the others so far, so I have split it into three seperate chapters now that it is finished.  
****Since chapter 4 served primarily as a preparation for this and the two next I would advise readers to keep the events that transpired there fresh in their minds when reading this one.  
Lastly, note that knowledge of the "Mass Effect: Evolution" comic might be needed to fully understand the flashback in section 2.  
**

* * *

**Title:** Chapter V – Illusive Control  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Kaelis Terrilian Shepard, the Illusive Man, Reaper(s)  
**Other Characters:** Liara T'soni, David Anderson  
**Author:** Akernis

Kaelis surveyed his situation carefully. He was in open ground with no cover within easy reach, two black widows, two phaestons and a Reaper blackstar pointed at him as well as a pair of phantoms and a banshee ready to charge. The barrier of his phantom armour would not hold up to that barrage. His own barrier might, but not for long. He could take out any couple of these foes, even the banshee, but not all at once, certainly not without help from his companions.

_Come on Kaelis, you have faced worse odds and prevailed... at some point... with your team..._

Dying in a futile gesture mere metres from his objective did not sound particularly appealing, especially not when he had other options. The fact that the Illusive Man had not had his minions attack him yet meant that he was not interested in seeing Kaelis dead, at least not yet.

_My best chance is to stall for time, find an opening or wait for the others to arrive. _

Despite the situation he had to admit that he wanted some answers about what the hell was going on, those had been a long time coming.  
It occurred to him that this was actually the first time he had ever seen the Illusive Man face-to-face, rather than as a hologram.

"I see I was right in not underestimating you Shepard, you have proven ever tenacious in the face of the impossible. It was no surprise you would be the one to reach the citadel"

+_the one to reach the Citadel_...+

He realised that there was something wrong with the Illusive Man's voice. There was a fluctuating echo to the words, quiet and subtle but unmistakably there, like a second whispering voice speaking in tandem but ever so slightly out of synch. There was some familiar quality about the echo that Kaelis was sure he knew but it remained elusive, just beyond the edge of his perception.

"I warned you about this Shepard"  
+_warned you Shepard._..+

His tone of voice was cold and had an air of superiority, the tone of a man who held all the cards, and knew it.

"Did you really think I would just let you active the Crucible and destroy everything I have worked so hard to achieve?"  
+_destroy everything I have worked to achieve._..+

"I must admit I had hoped you would see reason" Kaelis could barely think straight. Whatever baleful influence was at play was slowly tearing through his mind; the effect was quickly becoming exceptionally agonising. He suppressed the impulse to lay a hand on his forehead against the pain; when being surrounded by predators the last thing you would want to do was show weakness.

The Illusive Man snorted in contempt, his polished facade failing for a brief second.

"Reason? You would throw away the greatest opportunity mankind has ever had for some outdated ideals and then talk to me about reason?"  
+..._the greatest opportunity_...+  
"To destroy the Reapers is the solution for the desperate, the short-sighted and the fearful. Only by taking charge, taking control"  
+..._control_...+  
"of our own destiny can humanity hope to achieve our greatness"  
+..._our greatness_...+  
He had still not raised his voice; every word was measured and fluent.

_Why is he telling me this? What is holding him back from killing us?_

"Bullshit, we destroy them or they destroy us" Anderson joined in the conversation, his voice was firm but Kaelis knew him well enough to recognise that the strength in it was forced and strained.

The Illusive Man barely acknowledged the interruption with more than a glance.

"You have no idea about what is going on here, do you? I can control them, I already do!"  
+_control them, they already do_...+

The Illusive Man raised his hand and balled it into a fist. In perfect unison with the movement of his hand his thralls, Cerberus and Reaper husk alike, reacted. The sound of disruption rounds being activated on the black widows could be heard beneath the buzz of the blackstar charging. The phantoms raised their palm blasters which began glowing simultaneously with the shriek of the banshee resounded while her... _its_ biotics flared a hash purple.

The Illusive Man lowered his arm and made a soft sweeping gesture with his hand, not unlike a gentler version of what Kaelis did when firing biotics and the Cerberus troops immediately stood down while the Reaper husks returned to their relatively docile stance. The expression that manifested shortly on his face spoke of the unquestionable confidence that more surely than any statement convinced Kaelis that the Illusive Man had no doubt that he was in absolute power of the situation.

"How..." Kaelis gritted his teeth against the pain coursing through his skull "why do they obey you?" It was hard to think, the resolve in his voice sounding weak even to him.

"I control them of course. I should thank you Shepard. With the Collectors dead, even if you destroyed their base, we were able to recover enough data from the remnants of the base that we could begin working on reaperised implants to create an army of utterly loyal super-soldiers from ordinary captured civilians, programmed to follow our command"  
+_utterly loyal to our command_...+

_So that is how Cerberus managed to build an army strong enough to become a military threat to even the Alliance and Citadel Races in such a short amount of time, growing from a terrorist organisation to a small-scale semi super power._

He recalled back to what EDI had told him and Liara on Chronos Station about Cerberus' use of civilians and the videos he had seen that mentioned the new soldiers' distinct superiority to regular troops.

_So what they could not do with experimentations on Thorian creepers, rachni, threshers or geth technology they finally did with Collector and by extension Reaper tech. An entire army created on a template of technology from the most advanced, evil and insidious race of monsters the galaxy has ever known. Utterly loyal my ass, is he suicidal? _

"With the corpse of a relatively intact formerly Reaper controlled drone and pieces from the human proto-Reaper embryo a command-and-control implant node was carefully created. And with the data of the Crucible construction from the Prothean VI and the Mars Archives as well as the knowledge gained at Sanctuary the specialised implant was attuned to achieve complete dominance and supremacy over not only the implanted troops but the Reapers' own warriors as well"  
+_to achieve complete dominance and supremacy over the implanted troops for the Reapers_...+

As Kaelis already knew from the videos at Chronos the Illusive Man lightly tapped his finger to his temple to show precisely who had gotten the _privilege_ of having this specialised command node implanted.

He could not believe that the arrogance of the one person who claimed to really understand the enemy was so great that he would willingly implant himself with Reaper-based technology. Kaelis thoughts turned to a former enemy who had met his end precisely that way, in this very place even, and echoed his own words spoken that day.

"Reaper-implants? Are you insane?! Saren already tried that and it cost him both his free will and his life. But at least he did not have the hubris of believing himself stronger than the monstrous powers he sought to placate"

The Illusive Man seemed utterly unperturbed by the accusation, calmly looking down at the tiny glowing scars on his hands, as if comparing them mentally to the appalling extensive bio-technological symbiosis of the Reapers' former herald.

"The _turian_ was weak, he could not control it. He did not know what I know"  
+_I know_...+  
"He let himself be implanted by the enemy, while I did so on my terms, I am the one who holds the power"  
+_holds the power_...+

Kaelis could scarcely believe it, he knew that the Illusive Man was ambitious but this was something else. He had never liked the Illusive Man but he knew the man was nothing if not rational and logical in his actions and methods no matter how twisted and horrific they might be.

To willingly implant himself with Reaper-tech however, no matter how much he might believe he understood them was far and truly beyond any calculated risk.

As he was about to respond Kaelis suddenly felt something, like a near imperceptible vibration through the air. The interference in his comm-link instantly ceased and he felt like an oppressive shroud of darkness was lifted from his mind; the searing pain that had been coursing through it evaporated as suddenly as dew in the sun. The agony and pressure was gone so quickly that he almost stumbled in relief. Somewhat besides him Anderson's heavy and irregular breathing slowed to a more steady rhythm as well.

He noticed that the Illusive Man did not seem to notice whatever had just happened but his thralls certainly did.  
The Cerberus troops all tensed and the Reaper husks seemed to slightly twist and turn their heads in the air as if listening for something that was no longer there.

With the departure of the excruciation in his head his mind began to focus and his clarity to think returning. He fought back the slow smile he felt forming.

_I don't know whether that pain was his doing, but no reason to tip my hand if he does not know it is gone._

The Illusive Man turned around and looked out of the tower window towards the ward arm at the other side, he spread his arms wide in a gesture that reminded Kaelis clearly of Aria's _"I am Omega"_, the words that flowed from him were crisp and precise, intoned with a quiet passion that would not have been out of place in a inspirational military speech.

"Control of the Reapers' power is the only way that humanity can evolve past its limitations and grasp for the very stars themselves, rather than squatter beneath their gaze. When humanity discovered the mass relays, when we learned that there was more to the galaxy than we had imagined..."

The Illusive Man extended upon the virtues of dominance and control for humanity over the other species and the galaxy itself. Kaelis did not listen. With his mind cleared he noticed that the whispering voices that accompanied the Cerberus leader's every spoken word was becoming more distinct and pronounced now; slowly growing in power to a subdued but potent nightmarish reverberating echo that sinisterly bled through his every utterance, twisting and perverting their meaning.

With the agony in his mind gone Kaelis realised where he knew that ominous auditory quality. Only the voices of two kinds of entities he knew created that effect when they "spoke": the near-telepathic songs of the rachni queens and brood warriors, and the nightmarish tones of Reapers themselves. He did not interrupt the Illusive Man's monologue, the longer he went on the better was the chances that Kaelis' companions would arrive before things really got out of hand.

After a couple of minutes that Kaelis spend on carefully surveying his enemies and their respective positions the Illusive Man turned back towards him with a dramatic pause, reaching the point of whatever he had been saying beforehand.

"...and the Reapers will do the same for us, a thousand fold. But... only if we can control them and harness their power and supremacy"

Kaelis fixed him with a piercing look, his bright emerald eyes holding the Illusive Man's cold ice-blue gaze unblinkingly.

"And just _how_ are you going to control the Reapers? Even if your little control-switch can direct a few husks it is hardly the same as controlling a fully-fledged Reaper, never mind an entire race of the nigh-on immortal monsters, and you know it" Kaelis' voice was steady, he did not break eye contact.

The Illusive Man did not bat an eyelash, merely looking at him as if he was a child not able to understand even the most simple of concepts.

"Don't you think I have thought of that Shepard? Do you really believe that I did any of this without being thoroughly prepared?"  
+..._without being prepared_...+  
"Unlike you I am not a simple soldier charging blindly into combat while hoping for the best"  
+..._hoping for the best_...+  
"From Sanctuary and the Prothean VI I have learned more than enough to know that with the Crucible and the Catalyst I can control them"  
+..._cannot control us_...+

"You don't even know how it works, do you?" Anderson looked pale but he had nonetheless managed to stand up despite the no doubt near-unbearable pain in his leg.

The Illusive Man cast him an annoyed glance, apparently not interested in the interruption.

"I know enough, I have dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty; the Crucible will allow me to control them"  
+_allow us to control them..._+

His coldly glowing eyes refocused on Kaelis as he straightened his black suit in a completely civilised manner, as if he was at a fine elite-society gathering rather than in a technological hellscape surrounded by cybernetic monsters.

"Then why don't you kill us? Why waste your time with us, if you can control the Reapers?"

It was a gamble, Kaelis knew that the Illusive Man was fully aware of what he could do, but for some reason chose not to. Kaelis had a feeling that he needed to know why. Liara's words from over three years ago came back to him.

"_I actually feel a little sorry for Saren. He is trapped in his own mind; part of him senses his identity slowly being swallowed up by Sovereign but he is powerless to stop it"_

"Because... I need you to believe" the Illusive Man's tone took on a hesitant almost puzzled air as he said the words.  
+_believe us._..+

There it was; the first little crack in the armour of the Illusive Man's so far impregnable convictions.

"If you need the Crucible why did you inform the Reapers that the Citadel was the Catalyst?" Kaelis asked; something that had not made sense to him.

"What?" The Illusive Man stopped and looked at him, this time he definitely hesitated.  
+_yes._..+

"Vendetta told us: you gave the Reapers the information that they needed, that as the Catalyst the Citadel was crucial to the activation of the Crucible"

"I... I did no such thing, with the information from the Prothean VI I moved to make sure that everything was ready here for my plans, but the Reapers anticipated the move, they knew"  
+_your every move is ours to know_...+

"And how do you think they knew? You are walking around with an open channel to them in your head, they can hear your every thought" Kaelis had no idea whether this was actually true but he needed to keep the Illusive Man off balance.

"No... no they already knew" The Illusive Man's voice was becoming subdued now and he looked away, it was like he was talking as much to himself as to Kaelis "they were already attacking the Citadel when I arrived, but I blinded them and slipped in..."  
+_we knew he came, he thought he blinded us; we let him in_...+  
"In the chaos of the invasion I quickly moved to the tower and took control over the husks here..."  
+_we allowed him access to the tower and control over our thralls there_...+  
"Through the tower I prepared the Citadel for the Crucible..."  
+_Through him we prepared the Citadel for the Cycle_...+

As the Illusive Man turned his back on him momentarily Kaelis slowly raised his hand to his temple. Taking his chances by pretending to dull pain there his thumb glided over his communicator.

"Liara?" he whispered softly and hoped that his action would go undetected.

"Yes?" though obviously relieved Liara was equally quiet, the clarity in her harmonious voice proving that the interference was truly gone.

"I need you and the others up here as fast as possible. But be prepared, high-level opposition is present and prepared"

He was about to let his hand drop from the comm-link as soon as he had heard Liara acknowledging his order but hesitated as she told him what they had found and done.

_So that was why the interference and the pain in my mind subsided._

"Thank you Liara" he responded quietly afterwards and slowly let his hand fall from the comm-link.

The Illusive Man seemed to slowly snap out of his own thoughts and turned to face Kaelis, his face settled in its calm facade once more.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I am in absolute control"  
+_we are in absolute control..._+

Kaelis mustered as much authority in his voice as he could manage.

"At this very moment your _"utterly loyal"_ troops are building a new Reaper in the centre of the tower in cooperation with Reaper husks behind your back, sacrificing hundreds of the humans you claim to protect!"

Kaelis gambled that it was not the Illusive Man himself that had ordered the Destroyer's creation.

The Illusive Man narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You lie, I would have known"  
+_you would never know..._+

"I saw it myself as I moved through the Citadel; your people are working for the Reapers!" Kaelis responded decisively.

_No need to mention my friends or that the Reaper has already been destroyed if he is unaware of either._

"I... don't believe that, my people are loyal"  
+_loyal..._+

The Illusive Man made a gesture with his hand, though the movement was less assertive than before; the Cerberus troops and Reaper husks took a step back, but this time their movement was not in unison with his, it was stilted and imprecise, almost hesitant. He did not seem to realise the subtle change.

"And when I activate the Crucible so will the Reapers be"  
+_when we activate the Crucible..._+

"You _cannot_ control them; no one can, not even with the Crucible"  
Kaelis was still not sure how the Illusive Man ever dreamt the super-weapon could assume control over them. Even though Kaelis knew practically nothing of its actual function Liara had made it clear to him that from what she knew it was build to discharge a colossal amount of energy against the Reapers to somehow overload, disable or completely destroy them, there was no indication of any kind of way it could somehow mysteriously control them or do anything equally strange instead.

The Illusive Man responded almost as if he had read Kaelis' mind  
"The Crucible can control them, I know it can. I just..."  
+_cannot control us..._+

He rubbed his hands nervously against each other. Kaelis had never once seen him express apprehension in so obvious a gesture, he wondered whether there was direct correlation between the Illusive Man's self-control and whatever insidious power the Reapers held over him.

"You can't do it, can you? They won't let you"

The Illusive Man placed his hands over his face, fingertips at the edge of his hairline on his forehead.

"I... know it will work..." He was visible shaking by now, micro-tremors shuddering through his body almost as if he was having mild but constant and painful electrical shock.  
+_it will..._+

"It is not too late. We can still win. There is still a chance to destroy them" Kaelis lowered the aggressiveness in his voice, trying to appeal to his opponent's better nature... and hoping that such a thing still existed.

"I... no" the Illusive Man slowly straightened, his face became deathly calm and his eyes, even lifelessly cold as they already were, seemed to glass over and becoming blank.  
+_no ..._+  
"The submission of the Reapers is the only way to win"  
+_is submission not preferable to extinction? ..._+  
"You will undo everything I have created"  
+_everything we have created..._+

Somehow the Reaper's hold on him was far stronger than it had been on Saren, and either he was nowhere near as strong-willed as the turian spectre had been or he was even more so and they were turning that very fact against him.

"There is no other alternative"  
+_no alternative..._+  
"This is the path that humanity must walk"  
+_along the path that we desire..._+  
"This is the way it was always meant to be"  
+_the way we meant it to be..._+

The Illusive Man nearly agonisingly slowly lifted his hand, fingers extended to form a cutting-blade shape. Kaelis knew what it signified to the troops and Reaper husks. It was the executioner's axe about to fall.

Like the slow swinging of a pendulum the hand reached its top position and then, began to fall...

"JACK HARPER!"

The Illusive Man froze. That did it, like a spell being broken. A look an incredulous shock formed upon his features. This too was a first; Kaelis had never seen him stunned before.

Kaelis did not think that anyone had called him by that name in nearly thirty years.

"How... you..."  
+_you..._+

The thralls stopped as well, whether they were really slaved to the Illusive Man's will or not they seemed to draw purpose from his actions and decisions.

Kaelis gave a silent thanks to Liara's abilities as the Shadow Broker.

* * *

"_You wanted to talk with me?" Kaelis moved into Liara's quarters as the door slid aside. He found her standing by her monitors going through her latest Intel. As she heard him enter she turned to face him._

"_Yes, I have something to show you that might very well be important" turning around again she walked over to the smaller workstation placed nearer to her bed. She did not waste any time before getting to the heart of the matter._

"_I am fairly certain I know who the Illusive Man really is... or originally was at least" there was no trace of pride in her voice as she said it while pulling up a series of files on the screen, only hope that what she had to tell would be useful._

_Kaelis looked at his bondmate in astonishment, he knew she was both highly skilled and intelligent but if true that was quite an accomplishment, in nearly thirty years that particular piece of information had eluded all efforts of the entire Alliance Intelligence._

"_Do tell" he said._

"_Jack Harper" She said, pointing out a dossier on the screen. The file was marked top-secret but as Kaelis had learned: rather than impossible to access "Top-Secret" simply meant that as the Shadow Broker it just took Liara a little while longer to get it. Skimming through the file he learned that Jack Harper had been a mercenary working secretly under General Williams doing the last stages of the First Contact War along with two companions; Ben Hislop and Eva Coré. The last name struck a chord with him but he was not sure where he had seen or heard it before. _

_From Liara's files it appeared that there had been some kind of incident at the end of the war ranging from Shanxi to Palavan involving both the turian General Desolas Arterius and his brother former-Spectre Saren Arterius. _

The Illusive Man, Ashley's grandfather and Saren, what are the odds? Small galaxy we live in.

_Though details was scarce it seemed that the turian general had been killed and one of the most sacred temples on Palavan destroyed in this incident, it had apparently also seen both of Harper's companions dead as a small memorial service to them had been held shortly after, and then Harper had personally disappeared nearly at the same time as the first sign of Cerberus' existence appeared. _

_While the last thing was a convenient match it seemed like a faint connection at best to Kaelis, but he trusted Liara's instincts, they were after all an instrumental part of the reason he was back to being alive again._

"_Why do you think that it is him? How did you find this?"_

"_It was actually remarkably straight forward" she said "I did a background check on the fake identity of the infiltration unit that the Illusive Man sent in on Mars when I was there, Doctor Eva Coré" _

So that was where I had heard that name before.

"_Beyond the fake data that Cerberus had planted there was nothing relevant and I thought it was a dead end until I found a match to the name in one of the Shadow Broker files about an episode concerning the death of Saren's brother. According to the file this information was given to the former Broker by Saren himself for one reason or another, it appears that like Vasir Saren was on good terms with the Shadow Broker back then, at the very least until what you told me happened with Tali and Fist nearly three decades later." _

_To Kaelis it seemed that Spectres and the Shadow Broker ended up as bedfellows strangely often; and even literally in the newest incarnation of that phenomenon. _

"_Even though Saren omitted most of the details concerning exactly what happened it appeared that there was an artifact involved that, from the sounds of it, I believe could very well have been of Reaper origin. According to Saren it appears that Jack Harper came briefly into contact with this artifact, the file even goes so far as to mention that after that Harper's eyes stated glowing a cold artificial blue.  
__From there it was comparatively easy to find the rest of the information on Jack Harper and his companions with my resources even though Cerberus no doubt thought they had managed to delete most or all the official information that existed.  
__However even if the connections that were present alone would have been strong enough to rouse my suspicions I was already sure that the Illusive Man was Jack Harper as soon as I found the initial profile on him, even before I read further about it."_

_Now Kaelis was really intrigued, he knew his trust was well-placed._

"_Why is that?" he asked curious._

"_Because unlike the Alliance I, like you, have actually seen the Illusive Man, and on more than one occasion even. And I recognised him when I saw him" she pulled another file up on the screen, this time a picture of a young man which was titled: *Mercenary Profile: Jack Harper*  
__He looked somewhat younger and his eyes were a natural brown but Liara was right, the resemblance was unmistakeable; he was looking at a younger version of the Illusive Man. _

"_I admit I am not sure how this will help us exactly, but it might prove useful at some point" Liara said hopefully._

_Kaelis smiled and nodded at her to show that he appreciated her work._

"_It just might" he said._

* * *

Kaelis did not know whether it was the shock of someone actually knowing what was probably one of the Illusive Man's most carefully hidden secrets or if the name itself served as a link to before his indoctrination in the same way that Liara had done to Benezia but whatever it was it seemed to work against the Reaper's hold over him, his certainty in his beliefs beginning to shatter again.

But Kaelis knew that the grip of the implacable machines were beyond tenacious and inevitably unrelenting, if he was to have any chance of breaking the connection, even temporarily, he had to do so immediately.

"Jack, you must realise what it is you are doing, the Reapers are manipulating you, they whisper their every wish to you as if it was your own" his tone was as understanding as he could make it, to try to appeal to Harper as his ally and not his enemy.

"No... I... my thoughts are my own; I am doing this for humanity, I... I am the saviour of our species"  
+_your thoughts are ours, as will be all of humanity's..._+

Angry lightning shot in Kaelis' green eyes as he looked into Harper's conflicted gaze.

"Everything you are doing is dooming mankind to the Reapers. Because of you humanity might already be undone!"  
_And every other race in existence. _Kaelis thought in incense.

"That is not true!" all trace of the calm assuredness was gone from his voice, it now verged on the edge of despair.  
+_true..._+

"They have the Citadel. They have gotten us fighting each other from the very beginning instead of fighting them. Millions of our people has been massacred either by your own troops or as you delayed us while the Reapers decimated our homeworld. Even now you are barely one step away from destroying our only chance of not just winning but even surviving this war!"

"I just need to..."  
+_need..._+

"You have done exactly as the Reaper's wanted! You are still doing it because _they_ control _you_"

"It can't be..."  
+_it is..._+

Kaelis noted out of the corners of his eyes that the behaviour of the Cerberus and Reaper thralls were changing. They were no longer docilely awaiting their master's orders. The aim of the nemesises and the marauders were wavering from their position towards Kaelis. The banshee was shimmering with biotic energy while flexing its long talons. But most obvious were the phantoms, they were slowly stalking around behind the Illusive Man; there was something sinister, almost predatory about the way they moved, like predators sensing weakness in their prey.

"It is not too late. Open the Citadel and let the Crucible end this" Kaelis made his voice as understanding and friendly as he could, in an attempt to win Harper over from the dark abyss the Reapers had insidiously dragged him into. Kaelis poured every iota of sympathy into his words; his, as Garrus had once called them "legendary", persuasive skills being put to their hardest test yet.

"I... I can't do that, I am in control" strength was again returning to the Illusive Man's voice, thought whether it was his own or that of his dark puppeteers Kaelis could not say.  
+_in control..._+

"Of course you can't. You are indoctrinated, they own your now" Anderson spoke again; the medi-gel seemed to have begun taking effect as he appeared stronger than before.

"No, no. The two of you so... self-righteous. You think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices!"  
+_power and sacrifices..._+

Kaelis held his hand over his chest where beneath his armour the asirilis necklace Liara had made him was warm against his skin; his gaze was calm when it met that of the Illusive Man.

"Like Ben Hislop? And Eva Coré? You have sacrificed too much already. Some sacrifices are never worth making"  
A brief image of a pair of radiant blue eyes and a subtle but warm smile appeared in his mind's eye.

Jack Harper looked down at his hands, for the first time starring in horror at the small glowing blue scars there.

The superior air he had worn when Kaelis arrived were now utterly dispelled, an expression of despair filled his face and as he spoke his voice was pleading, as if Kaelis held a cure that could somehow save him but were refusing to give it up.

"Shepard, I... I only wanted to protect humanity"  
+_enslave humanity._..+

The tone of voice and the look on his face was beseeching, it sounded almost like he wanted Kaelis' forgiveness.

Suddenly Kaelis heard a quick series of beeps from his communicator; he knew what that signal meant, though he did not have the opportunity to respond.

"You can still do that. There is still a chance to make this right!" he responded.  
Memories flashed through his mind, Admiral Kahoku's dead body, the people of the Citadel lying dead or dying in the streets, Thessia in flames as the gunship flew away with the Prothean VI, the unspeakable horrors of Sanctuary. What the Illusive Man had done, whether his own hand had been directly involved or not, could never be made right, but with an effort of will Kaelis put his own feelings behind him here, he needed to win this, no matter his personal sentiments.

"I... they are too strong"  
+_give in..._+

"You are stronger. Don't let them win. Break their hold. You can do this. Fight them for humanity!"

It galled Kaelis to appeal to the Illusive Man's human supremacist nature, as if humanity was the only race worth fighting for, but he knew it was the surest, if not the only way to get through.

As far as Kaelis was aware from both Benezia and Saren Reaper indoctrination could only be temporarily broken, but that still might just be enough.

As Jack Harper looked up at him again Kaelis could have sworn that the unnatural glow in his eyes slowly dimmed and an expression that came as close as Kaelis has ever seen from him to gratitude was on his face as he unknowingly repeated the very words that Saren had spoken as his last in this very place; and this time there was no Reaper-echo to his words.

"Thank you Shepard"

And then it happened.  
The three words that Kaelis had come to hate beyond all others resounded throughout the chamber with the unspeakable power of ancient aeons.

+_ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL_+

Jack Harper had just enough time to look surprised before the blade of a monomolecular sword erupted from his chest in a spray of crimson blood.  
Kaelis looked on in horrified fascination as one of the phantoms appeared behind the Illusive Man, lines of yellow light snaking across its slim form while hash golden lighting coursed around it, cybernetic claws had erupted from its fingertips and its eye-slits was glowing a malignant citrine.

As the sword was pulled out of the Illusive Man again he fell to his knees, hands clutched to his chest as he attempted to stop the vigorous flow of blood from the wound.

The Reaper-phantom stalked out in front of him, an aura of fluctuating yellow lightning dancing sinisterly across the length of its sword blade.

Though Kaelis would never know that fact the last words the Illusive Man ever heard were words he himself had spoken so often before, though this time they were aimed at him.

+_You usefulness is at an end_+

With not a second of hesitation the Reaper-phantom reversed the grip on its lightning-wreathed sword and with perfect anatomical precision stabbed it through the Illusive Man's heart. For a couple of seconds the expression on Jack Harper's face was one of conflicting emotion, there was horror but so too were there something that nearly looked like peace before the glow in his eyes dimmed forever.

The sword being retracted again the man that had been the leader of Cerberus and the self-proclaimed saviour of humanity fell forward to lie still on the ground, never to stir again.

Then the Reaper-phantom turned towards Kaelis, its hellish citrine eyes glowing with undying malice and yellow lightning of the same terrifying colour wreathing its form. It raised its arm, nightmarish yellow-black biotic power coursing around its hand, and attacked.


	6. Asumming Direct Control

**A/N: This chapter is an exclusively combat chapter, as such it might feel somewhat heavy to go through, I hope people can bear with it.  
**

* * *

**Title:** Chapter VI – Assuming Direct Control  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Kaelis Terrilian Shepard, the Reaper-avatar  
**Other Characters:** Liara T'soni, Garrus Vakarian, EDI, Javik, David Anderson, Steven Hacket  
**Author:** Akernis

In the same second that the possessed abomination attacked Kaelis acted. Throwing a biotic barrier up around himself he jumped away as the warp blast struck where he had been just a second before.  
He sprinted for the nearest dragon teeth tower for cover as marauder fire was deflected when striking his barrier. But even as phenomenal as his barrier was it was destroyed as he was caught in the blast of the Reaper blackstar being fired.  
Being knocked to the ground he rolled over towards cover and quickly jumped up again before sprinting on, knowing that it would not be enough to evade the black widow armed sharpshooters. The pair of nemesises fired their snipers near simultaneously but mere centimetres from striking him both of the tank-piercing rounds were deflected by a newly erected barrier equal in strength to those he could create himself.

_Liara_

As Kaelis jumped into the relative safety of the nearest of the dragon teeth tower he checked around to make sure that Anderson had reached his own piece of cover as well before he looked down at the entrance where his companions moved into the chamber with all haste, each of them moving into cover to avoid fire from the enemies that had turned to attack them.

"Glad to see you made it" Kaelis commented over the comm-link, smiling at the timing, though as he had heard with the rapid beeps from his communicator Liara had already signalled him that they were nearly there.

"Hey, no way we would miss all the fun" his best friend replied, the turian's voice as filled with levity as usual.

_Fun_ was not exactly the word he would have used but he could not deny that he was now done talking and eager to finish this.

"Shepard, are you alright?" Liara asked over the comm-link as she lowered the barrier she had raised around her bondmate now that he was in relative safety.

"I am fine" the barrier of his phantom armour recharged while he watched his friends zigzagging from cover to cover until they reached him again.

As the Reaper troops, human and husk alike, prepared to attack them Garrus and Javik lay down a suppressive barrage to keep their enemies at bay while Kaelis briefly summed up the situation in as few words as possible, before proceeding to prepare their counterattack.

"Garrus, I want you and EDI to eliminate the marauders and nemesises; keep them away from the rest of us while you do so. Liara, Javik I trust the two of you to handle the banshee and the ordinary phantom while I will deal with the Reaper-possessed one"

All of his companions nodded their acknowledgement of his orders.

At a silent signal from their commander Liara and Javik rose along with him and under the protective fire of their two teammates the three biotics stepped out of cover and unleashed a shockwave in unison that tore into their opposition, blasting them all back with unrelenting force. Even the banshee was knocked back, though it remained standing.  
The Reaper-phantom was flung back with the immense force of the attack but stopped in the midair where for a moment it hung suspended, shimmering with the glowing yellow biotic power, its host's abilities exponentially magnified to immense levels by its possession. It let itself fall slowly to the ground while glowing power radiated from it in the form of hash golden light.

Rather than surrendering the initiative to his opponent Kaelis charged the Reaper-avatar. His shuriken was in his hand but before he could even fire a biotic shockwave from the monster struck him in the chest, instantly arresting his momentum and knocking him prone while the weapon were flung out of his hand. He had barely hit the floor as he fell backwards before the phantom had leapt into the air towards him, Reaper-implant amplified muscles and enhanced biotics carrying it higher into the air than was possible for any un-augmented human before it descended towards him in a deadly arc with the sword point first. He immediately rolled aside just before the possessed Cerberus assassin hit the ground where he had been not a second before, the blade striking the hard floor with a loud metallic cling.

As Kaelis rolled to his feet again his dragon talon combat blade was in his left hand and ready for use. The thirty centimetre blade of the turian dagger that had served him faithfully since before he joined the Alliance was impressive in itself to behold, but even so it looked almost pitiful next to the long sword coiled in lightning and biotic energy wielded by his opponent. The monster did not hesitate a second before it was on him again, sword striking out with blinding speed.

Kaelis was an exceptionally skilled close combat fighter; it was his most proficient personal combat skill second only to his biotic mastery. During his captaincy of either _Normandy_ he had regularly sparred against most of his fellow martial crew members and out of all of them only Wrex and Grunt – both of them being exceptionally strong and skilled krogan – as well as Thane, who had trained his entire life for that kind of fighting, had regularly been a match for him. Though it had been dangerously close he had even fought and bested former N7 soldier and top Cerberus assassin Kai Leng in close quarter combat.  
However all this seemed woefully inadequate when facing a phantom directly controlled by a Reaper and infused with its power. It seemed to move like quicksilver, each attack striking out with lightning speed.  
Dodging and parrying like never before Kaelis fought fiercely to protect himself from the nearly impossibly fast sword thrusts but he was quickly pushed on the defensive, each strike and thrust from the sword coming just that little bit closer to piercing his heart or slashing his throat.  
He knew his biotic barriers would normally protect against such an attack but he did not trust that the biotic and lighting encased blade would not make a mockery of that defence.  
In an attempt to gain the upper hand he struck towards its shoulder to throw it off balance with a biotic strike, but the attack was blocked on the monster's forearm where its own barrier deflected it in a flare of cerulean and amber energy.  
Though he moved with a speed that would have been hard to match for even trained asari commandoes he was not quick enough to entirely avoid the retaliatory strike that instantaneously swept out towards him. The blade cut through his weakened barrier with a momentarily bright flash before piercing his armour with equal ease. Though he twisted his body aside to avoid the damage as much as possible the sword blade slid along his right middle ribs to draw blood; the wound was not deep, barely more than a superficial cut, but far more painful than the cold metal was the electrical energy coursing over the edge of the sword.

_You just had to fight it in single combat, didn't you? _

Dropping his combat blade he thrust both hands forward and violently blasted his attacker back with a biotic shockwave. The phantom sailed nearly ten metres through the air but like before stopped dead and levitated in midair, kept aloft by its biotic power in a fearsome display of power and control. Kaelis picked up his blade again but sheathed it along his thigh; this battle called for different weapons.

As his foe landed Kaelis stole a glance at the wider combat. One marauder and nemesis lay dead. With EDI covering him as best she could from the marauders Garrus exchanged fire with the remaining nemesis in a deadly competition of marksmanship. While Javik kept the banshee occupied with particle fire Kaelis had just enough time to see Liara throw a powerful warp blast at the normal phantom which she had managed to freeze in a stasis field, killing it in spectacular fashion.  
Taking comfort in the fact that his people were unhurt and fighting as well as he could have wished he turned back to his own battle.

The Reaper-phantom charged again, moving so fast it appeared to be nothing as much as a blur that practically glided over the floor while shimmering with energy. But this time he was ready for it. As it launched for him he counter-attacked, moving aside as fast as he could before striking out with a fist encased in the deep indigo glow of a dark energy warp field. His closed hand impacted the side of the sword just as its tip move past his shoulder, sending the deadly blade flying widely through the air away from the combat; though unlike when he had performed that particular move against Kai Leng this sword did not shatter under the impact as it had been shielded in its own biotic field. Before the Reaper-phantom could arrest its momentum or dodge aside he swung the other biotic-blazing fist towards his adversary, striking it viciously on the side of the head. The impact tore through the barrier and split open the helmet while sending the monster crashing to the ground where it rolled several metres with the force of the blow.

As it instantly leapt up again the possessed phantom ripped of its damaged helmet that was now only hindering it.  
Even though Kaelis' taste had not run towards his own race for quite some time it was clear that the young woman the phantom had once been had been highly physically attractive before Cerberus had gotten their hands on her; now however that was all but gone. The effect of the Reaper-implants and now possession had twisted her appearance into something appallingly disturbing to witness.  
Its skin was so pale as to be actually translucent and Kaelis could see dozens of extremely delicate wires snaking around just beneath it like glittering silver veins on a pale face. The shape of the skull was visible, highlighted from within by an internal luminance, giving it the appearance a hazy x-ray scan. In a perversion of hair hundreds of long thin segmented metallic tendrils extended from the top and back of its head to slither down across its neck and shoulders as if they had a life of their own for some unknown purpose. The most disturbing aspect however was its eyes, the cybernetic ocular implants did not glow with the weak blue luminance of most Cerberus troops he had seen but with the Reaper possession was ablaze with an inferno of hellishly malicious flame-yellow energy. Though Kaelis was near certain it was his imagination playing tricks on him it seemed almost as if the light that emanated from those baleful orbs all but radiated palpable evil.

The infernally glowing yellow eyes seemed to regard him a moment with something that somehow almost resembled recognition and if not hatred than keen malevolence.

Kaelis emerald eyes locked with whose burning citrines.

"You won't win this Harbinger, we will defeat you" for a moment Kaelis was not sure whether he was referring to the battle or the war, or why he even said it.

He did not expect a reply and was surprised as he was given one even so.

+_Confidence born of ignorance. You are nothing. I am eternal, we are infinite_+

That distraction almost cost him his life as the Reaper-phantom let loose an exceptionally powerful blast of dark energy that he only just managed to dodge away from in the last possible moment.

Even though he might have disarmed it the abomination quickly proved it was nowhere near unarmed. In a single movement it crossed its arms before extended them diagonally down its sides again in a nearly melodramatic motion, at the culmination of the action the small cybernetic claws at the end of the fingers erupted into full-blown dagger-sized metallic talons, each of which coursing with the same citrine electricity and yellow biotic power that surrounded the rest of it, if even more potently.

His momentary confusion hardened into resolve.  
_Well, two can play that game._

Kaelis closed his hands, balling his fingers into fists, then deep blue cascading vortices of biotic energy began coiling around his forearms that flowed and extended beyond each hand before it coalesced into a pair of deadly nearly half-a-metre long shimmering warp blades, one on each hand.

Within a heartbeat the two combatants flew at each other again and clashed in a flurry of twirling blade thrusts and strikes each of which would have mortally wounded or even felled a krogan. Both Spectre and Reaper-avatar were striking, parrying, fainting, dodging and counterattacking with such ferocious speed and fury that even the fiercest of krogan Battle Masters and most skilled asari Commandoes would have been deeply impressed by the display. The clashing of the biotic fields creating a plethora of electrically sounding impacts that ringed through the air in a dissonant symphony of battle while the sapphire and citrine glows of the biotics field enveloping the combatants seemed to practically merge and casting them in a bright emerald sheen.  
The battle went too fast for him to form a single coherent thought; at this point he was acting purely in instinct honed to a razor edge through the last decade of combat.  
Kaelis had never fought so fiercely before, not against the former Shadow Broker, not against Kai Leng, not even against Sovereign's Saren-avatar; though unlike those battles here he fought alone, his friends caught up in their own fights.  
However not matter how well Kaelis fought the outcome was never in doubt; his enemy was implacable and tireless, and entirely unconcerned with injury or death, something that Kaelis most certainly was not. Even more terrifyingly while Kaelis was a brilliant fighter his enemy channelled the power of an entity whose might had seen entire civilisations extinguished literally hundreds or thousands of times.  
Slowly but inexorably the battle tipped in the favour of the Reaper-phantom once more.

In a flash of inspirational but sickeningly dreadful understanding Kaelis realised what he would have to do to win this exceedingly deadly duel.  
Not even having time to take a deep breath before doing so Kaelis threw caution to the wind and performed one of the most insanely risky manoeuvres he had ever done, knowing that if things did not go exactly as he hoped it would very well get him killed.  
As the Reaper-phantom drew its claws hands back to strike once again Kaelis lowered his guard and his biotic barrier, leaving himself wide open to attack. His enemy did not hesitate to seize the opportunity, jumping forward with lightning-wreathed talons outstretched to kill. As the claws was mere decimetres from piercing his heart-protecting breastplate he performed a flash-step, a biotic technique in which the asari excelled that Liara had attempted teaching him and the one biotic ability that while he had attempted he had never successfully performed before. In an instant Kaelis had disappeared from the Reaper-phantom's coup de grace to reappear behind its unprotected back. Overextended by its all-out attack even the phantom's Reaper-enhanced reflexes could not save it from the Spectre's retaliatory counterattack. Unconsciously mirroring the manoeuvre his bondmate had performed not long before he pirouetted on the spot and rammed both warp blades into its unprotected back, impaling his foe on the deadly cascading biotic fields as they pierced barrier, armour and the cybernetically-enhanced body beneath it.

For a precious few moments nothing happened, both combatants stood absolutely still. Then as he dissipated the twin dark energy blades cracks of glowing yellow light spread through the possessed phantom, like fractures in ice under too much pressure. It did not take more than a second or two before the monster was entirely engulfed in a plethora of citrine lines. Then in a hiss of dispersing energy and a shine of amber light it disintegrated, the power of the Reaper wholly consuming the vessel to house its consciousness upon its death.

As the ash-like dust scattered around him Kaelis' heart steadily slowed from its incisive thundering in his chest to a slower steady rhythm. He did not have time to relax however, his battle might have been won but his friends fought on against their own foes.

Kaelis quickly oriented himself about the wider conflict. Only a single nemesis remained from the range troops and neither Garrus nor EDI appeared more than mildly injured. Liara and Javik fought against the banshee that while still standing appeared heavily wounded, the two of them continuously retreated from its onslaught while weakening it. Javik hammered it with particle fire, keeping its barrier from regenerating while Liara injured it with rounds and blasts of dark energy.

As the last nemesis fell to a disrupter round through its eye lens Kaelis was already sprinting to support his teammates against the reaperised asari abomination.

Then just as he reached Liara with his two companions appearing to have nearly destroyed the banshee a biotic shockwave of immense proportions blasted out from the nightmarish monster and threw all three of them back with the force of a tidal wave. It felt like being struck by a thresher maw. Not even the charge of the Shadow Broker Yahg had possessed this much power. Kaelis was thrown well over a dozen metres up and back and landed hard on his back with an agonisingly painful impact and so much force that he would doubtlessly have broken several bones if it was not for his armour and cybernetically hardened skeleton.

+_ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL_+

Kaelis painfully got up from the violent attack and saw the banshee rising to its full height, glowing lines of burning yellow energy crisscrossing its now perfectly healed body and cybernetic musculature, its abhorrent form encased in citrine lightning and its normally dark purple biotics had changed to a viciously bright yellow-black.

He looked at the Reaper-banshee with near stunned disbelief.

"You _**got**_ to be kidding me"

He threw himself aside as blast of biotic energy tore into where he had just been lying; even only being in the vicinity of the blast he could feel the power behind that attack. Banshees possessed strong biotic power, horrifyingly so, but this was far in excess of what he had ever experienced one capable of before.

As he rolled away he ended up besides Liara who herself was getting up after the biotic shockwave, she appeared unharmed and he assumed she had managed to protect herself from the hash landing with her biotics.  
His shuriken that he had dropped against the phantom also lay close by and he quickly retrieved it.

Then the Reaper-banshee was in motion, biotically charging a dozen metres in an instant to reappear just before Javik who had just gotten up again after being thrown. Before the Prothean could even raise his weapon the monster backhanded him with a biotic blow in the chest with enough force to crack his carapace-like breastplate and sending him flying backwards where he struck one of the dragon teeth towers before collapsing to the ground, momentarily stunned.

"Fire!" Kaelis gesture to the rest of his team to let loose with everything they had. He and Liara unleashed a hail of warp rounds from their shurikens while EDI let down an impressive barrage with her hurricane and Garrus likewise with his phaeston, even Anderson joined in, using the avenger he had no doubt brought up here.

As the near solid curtain of firepower ripped into the Banshee's biotic defences it staggered under the onslaught, but amazingly, or rather terrifyingly, its barrier held strong under the ferocious attack. Releasing another nova shockwave it forced them all to abandon their attack. The two biotics projected a shield about themselves while Garrus and EDI had to scramble into cover behind the dragon teeth towers.

EDI was not fast enough. The possessed monster materialised just behind her and with a squeal of metal against metal its long and deceptively fragile-looking claws perforated through the AI's mechanical body in a shower of sparks and arcs of lightning before lifting her up like a vanquished enemy impaled on a spear; and with nothing more than a fling of the arm threw her casually away like a toy it had lost interest in.

As EDI's struck the floor with a loud metallic sound the banshee turned its abhorrent head to regard the human and asari not far from it with glowing amber eyes; its upcoming attack was interrupted however as a pale green blast struck it in the back followed quickly by a beam of jade energy from Javik's particle rifle. With the momentary respite as the monster changed its attention Kaelis called out to his wounded squadmate the concern in his voice went unheard in the cacophony of battle.

"EDI! Are you hurt?" the question seemed stupid to him but he had no idea about what damage her frame could sustain and even if that actually hurt her or was merely an inconvenience as long as the _Normandy_ itself remained undamaged.

"I am functional, all vital systems remain operational and only secondary and support systems were damaged with nothing beyond repair. Though my chassis has sustained moderate damage to its structural integrity"

"Understood" the relief Kaelis felt at his friend's apparent wellbeing was quickly suppressed by the more urgent need of winning this battle "EDI, ready the ordinance, prepare to fire on my mark"

"Acknowledged" the AI responded crisply.

As Garrus and Anderson added their fire to Javik's torrent Kaelis could see that the barrier of their enemy was beginning to weaken. He signalled to Liara and both of them blasted its defences further with deadly dark energy; as the indigo warp projectiles crashed against the banshee in a flash of purple light its barrier flicked with the strain.

The Reaper did not appreciate that. It's terrible reverberating voice resounded through the chamber with undeniable power.

+_Pitiful organics_+

Twisting around with a fluidity and speed that belied its usual patient near sluggish movements the Reaper-banshee sent an orb of burning yellow biotic power screaming towards its target before turning back to the others.

Before either of them could react the dreadfully potent biotic blast struck Liara with the power of a Reaper blackstar, in a cataclysmic explosion of biotic energies her barrier was destroyed and she was violently thrown back to land hard on the cold metallic ground where she lay still.

Everything seemed to freeze as Kaelis watched in horrifyingly clear detail, every thought of the danger and conflict momentarily forgotten as he saw what happened to his bondmate, every single second crystallising in clarity before him.  
His feelings momentarily overrode the combat training that had been painstakingly drilled into him and even his sense of danger and self-preservation. Heedless of the very much still-present danger of their foe he sprinted over to his dearly loved one and glided to a halt besides her still form; though he did retain the presence of mind to project a biotic shield around the two of them in the process.  
Filled with terrible apprehension he reached out to check her pulse. As he lay a hand on her arm just before his armoured fingers reached out to unlock her helmet's armour seals her eyes fluttered open rapidly and she took a sharp breath like someone who had just awoken from a nightmare or from nearly drowning.  
Immeasurable relief flooded through Kaelis and he let out a deep breath he had been too preoccupied to realised he had been holding. He quickly made sure that she was alright. Though winded and shocked, beyond some comparatively light damage to the chest piece of her armour, which its self-repair systems were already slowly beginning to repair, his bondmate appeared no more harmed than any regular fighting would have coursed her to be. Her quick reflexes of having raised her own barrier in addition to that of her armour had just saved her life. Her eyes still wide from shock Liara nodded her thanks as Kaelis pulled her up again.

As the immediate fear for Liara and the relief that she was unhurt subsided he turned to face the monster that had dared strike a near-deadly blow against his love; his biotics flared up in response to his anger, bathing him in a sapphire glow with the dark energy rippled and radiated of him in ethereal blue flames. Kaelis normally thought with a clear and usually calm mind, but the prospect of Liara getting hurt triggered a rare fury within him.

_No-one messes with my girl! _

Teeth clenched in incense a bright violet blaze appeared as a lethal sphere of warp energy in his left hand. Less than a second after the dark energy projectile was sent spearing towards the Reaper-banshee that had now turned its attention towards Garrus it exploded spectacularly against the fiend's barrier in a dazzling flare of purple light. The Reaper-possessed asari-husk staggered as he unleashed a barrage of further incandescent biotic attacks in an uncharacteristically aggressive and fearsome display of power.  
Its near impregnable biotic defences was finally breached as he spawned not one but two singularities just in front of it, both of which his closest companion immediately detonated on an unspoken command with a twin pair of warp blasts of her own; the resultant discharge of dark energy sundering their foe's protection to a thousand fragments of dissipating energy.

Kaelis abruptly turned his attention to the heavy weapon armed AI.

"Fire!"

Instantly EDI sent the multitude of hydra missiles screaming towards their target with unfailing precision; each of the triple-charged tank hunting warheads detonating with satisfying ferocity as they struck the monstrous banshee.

However even if it was now severely wounded, even the barrage that would have destroyed an Atlas proved insufficient to fell the Reaper's chosen avatar.

Javik who was very eager to kill this abomination sent a beam of particle fire dancing over their enemy's wounded body. the creature did not howl in pain as any rational being would have done but struck out with a biotic shockwave that the Prothean this time was prepared for and tossed himself aside just in time.

It attention elsewhere the rest of them opened fire with their weapons again; however before they could kill it Kaelis saw that their shots began striking the near invisible layer of energy building up around the banshee again.

_Oh no you don't._

"Liara! Hold it!"

The young asari nodded once before thrusting both hands forwards and projecting a stasis field around the infernal husk, her eyes closed as she strained to keep the immobilising field intact against the supremely powerful biotic power of the trapped entity.

"Garrus; I want a concussive penetrator between its eyes!"

"Aye aye" his sharpshooter responded with savage enthusiasm; his black widow already in hand.

Before his friend could pull the trigger Kaelis encased each of the three loaded rounds in a warp field. Garrus squeezed the trigger thrice in rapid succession, realigning the weapon after the recoil of every shot; each of the trio of concussive warp rounds striking near perfectly the same spot in an extraordinary feat of marksmanship.  
The first round blasted a passage through the newly forming barrier. The second round struck the monster right between the eyes as his commander had ordered, the front of the banshee's cybernetically strengthened skull shattering under the impact. The third round detonated in a miniaturised biotic explosion inside its twisted head, disintegrating whatever organic and cybernetic components its brain now consisted of in a distinctly unpleasant yet vindictively satisfactory manner.

Thousands of thin citrine lines spread from the banshee's now ruined head, swiftly engulfing the entire abomination like a web of yellow light before the banshee as a whole disintegrated and turned to ash; a last reverberating whisper escaping with its death.

+_You destroy the vessel but we endure_+

For a few seconds Kaelis' ingrained training would not let him relax and he scanned the room vigilantly for any further potential threats, though none appeared. Beyond the crackling electricity of the dragon teeth towers and the team's laboured breathing the chamber was quiet and he finally let out a relieved sigh and let his biotics die down.

Both of them being practically unwounded and in fine condition Liara and Garrus instinctually moved over to check on Javik, EDI and Anderson to make sure they were okay or help them if they were not.

With that concern out of his mind Kaelis hurried over to the Master Control Unit at the far end of the central dais; he stepped around the Illusive Man's corpse on the way, resisting the urge to kick it for good measure as he passed.

As he reached the ancient control terminal he hesitated, trying to remember how it had worked last time. After a few seconds his fingers started dancing over the holographic display before the commands were translated to the gigantic space station.

Slowly the ward-arms disengaged from their hold on each other and opened to reveal the void beyond. Rather than the vast cloud of the Serpent Nebula that he was used to seeing from the Citadel the view that became visible was that of Earth's orbit, the light of Sol reflecting of Luna out in the periphery of the scene that unfolded before him, hundreds of tiny pinpricks and sparks of light were the only indications of the truly monumental space battle raging around them.

With the citadel no longer sealed communication could once again flow to and from the massive station and Kaelis wasted no time opening a channel to Admiral Hackett.

He did not have to wait long for an answer, the admiral's tone suggested that he had been anxiously awaiting news since the last message from the ground team just before they entered the transport-beam; which, given the circumstances, was perfectly understandable.

"Commander, I am being told that the Citadel is opening, I assume that is your doing?"

"Yes sir, we have just managed to access the controls, the Crucible can deploy"

"Well done, Commander" even despite his stoic manner the relief that filled the admiral's voice was palpable.

"Thank you sir, I am transmitting everything we have learned since boarding to you immediately" Kaelis gestured for EDI to send the data regarding the state of the Citadel including the status of survivors and even the fate of the Illusive Man, knowing that the Admiral's aides would quickly analyse it all and provide him with the relevant information.

"Much obliged Commander, we are moving in. Hackett out" with those words the connection closed.

Kaelis looked out the viewing panel once again. Now everything rested with the fleet and the Crucible, there was nothing further he could do.


	7. Diabolus Ex Machina

**A/N: Just to make sure in case it is not clear, section 3 and 4 are the same events and thus occur simultaneously just seen from two very different viewpoints.**

**Do me a favour when reading this chapter: don't try to think to much about the number of starships present, I spent literally three hours trying to make some sense of all the nonsense about the amount of vessels based on the information in the game and finally had to give up and simply use the numbers that felt appropriate.**

**In the third section I thought about having it described from the Normandy's point of view, but it was not only more fun to do it this way more interesting to write. Hope it does not annoy me readers too much that I use some OCs.**

**As might be expected from the end of this chapter the story starts to deviate from the game significantly at this point, I hope people don't mind. **

**Lastly I was really trying something different with the last section, but I have no idea how well it worked; I don't know whether I actually succeeded in portraying the character's pov. Honestly I am unsure if that section comes across as alien and sinister as intended or just strange and annoying. I would very much like some feedback on that section in particular.**

* * *

**Title:** Chapter VII – Diabolus Ex Machina  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Kaelis Terrilian Shepard, Steven Hackett, Harbinger  
**Other Characters:** Liara T'soni, Garrus Vakarian, EDI, Javik, David Anderson, Matriarch Lidanya, Han'Gerrel Vas Neema  
**Original Characters:** Tileri Calyx (+ bridge crew of the _Breath of Eternity_), General Tacitus, Prime Union, "Serricion"  
**Author:** Akernis

Admiral Steven Hackett barely blinked as he looked at the holographic screen displaying the void war in its most basic and simple fashion; as small glowing icons dancing amidst each other in destructive and deadly encounters. Despite the fact that the Crucible was even now being slowly guided towards its deployment Hackett could not takes his eyes of the holo-display to witness the event, too much was at stake for even a momentary lapse in concentration. Every second he would waste admiring the view could potentially send dozens or hundreds of brave men and women to their deaths.

Sword Fleet had in the last few hours fought valiantly to survive against the Reaper onslaught, but had been severely devastated against the near invincible opposition, now as they became supported by the albeit smaller Shield Fleet that escorted in the Crucible they seemed to gain a small respite; though he knew that it was only a matter of short time before the Reapers would once again take over and would control the flow of battle seamlessly.

As he starred at the screen Hackett felt a near insurmountable pride for everyone who sailed in this fight, no matter their race or planet of birth. Every man, woman and even AI and alien insect here had earned his respect through valour and self-sacrifice.  
They all knew that in essence they were fighting an unwinnable battle and that their purpose was not to achieve victory from near impossibly odds but only to delay their nigh-immortal foe so that the last small chance of hope could be preserved so that they and their children would be able to see a new day free from the horror of the Reapers.

Even if they might not know its precise purpose each of them knew that as long as the Crucible was delivered to the Citadel they and everyone else were expendable. But even so they fought with courage and bravery unseen for millennia. Even if no one would know it in case they failed untold heroes were born in this battle that would rival those of any culture's legends.

He had come to respect allies he had never suspected he might ever find common course with and seen support between enemies of centuries or more. Geth warships fought side by side with quarian vessels and he had seen rachni ships swooping in to save asari and salarian ones with the gestures being repaid in kind, he had even seen batarians laying down their lives for humans and vice versa. Only against such a terrifying enemy could old hatreds be broken and bonds of loyalty forged anew. Never before had the races of the galaxy stood so united.

_Apparently nothing, even the Reapers, is so bad that it is not good for something._

A corridor to the Citadel had been opened through the Reaper forces but now the most critical part of the battle, of the entire war perhaps, was at hand.

Hackett knew that he could not just ignore the brutal conflict raging in space but even so he was forced to tear his attention away from the holographic display, he needed a tactical meeting to assess the situation and prepare the final stage of the battle, and he had to make the most of the respite that the arrival of Shield Fleet had given them.

"Lieutenant, give me the War Council a-sap" his voice was measured and steady as he gave the command; his discipline had yet to falter even despite the immense pressure he felt from the fact that thousands or millions of lives hung on his every decision.

"Aye aye sir" the young lieutenant at his left responded immediately, like her commanding officer her composure remained tightly disciplined despite the nerve-wrecking situation and the exultant news of the Citadel's opening.

After no more than half-a-dozen seconds a quintet of holographic figures appeared. Each of the individuals co-commanding the allied fleet became visible in a half circle before him from the bridge of their respective flagships, clearly ready for the final stage of the battle.

Furthest to the left stood General Tacitus, the highest ranking turian in the Hierarchy second only to Primarch Victus who were still personally at the planet below. As turians made no distinction between military and navy his rank gave him authority over both space and ground troops making him technically the equivalent of Admiral Anderson in authority. The general, equipped in full battle armour and regalia, stood straight and proud; he did not possess any facial tattoos, marking him out as a descendant of a family whose ancestors were from the Hierarchy itself rather than the colonies. His stern face was a mask of scars that showed his military service as clearly as the turian distinction stars engraved in precious metals on his armour. Even in the face of the horrific losses they were sustaining he was calm and composed with the air of a man who did not believe in defeat.

Next to him was Matriarch Lidanya, commander of the _Destiny Ascension_ and de facto leader of the collective asari fleets. Like the turian general she wore a suit of armour, however rather than his considerably ornate battle-plate hers was a simple hardsuit not unlike those worn by many of their ground troops; there was no obvious rank insignia or other sign of her status as the leader of her race's collective forces. Even so there was no doubt that she was in command, her presence and every movement almost radiated authority and natural leadership that could not fail to inspire devotion in those who served with her. Unlike the others present the look in her eyes spoke of a profound wisdom gained through many centuries rather than simply military cunning.

At the asari's side stood the quarian Admiral Han'Gerrel. Clad in his exo-suit it was impossible to tell his expression or emotions concerning the battle but to Hackett it seemed that there was a determined almost aggressive energy about him; he had the posture of a man who would fight to the last and readily die for what he fought for if necessary. Despite Hackett's personal reservations for the man he could clearly see that the quarian admiral was as brave as any of them and would fight this war as unwaveringly as if it had been in the skies above Rannoch.

The fourth member of the War Council, the Geth Prime known as Union stood tall, and if the admiral had been sure such a word could describe a synthetic race he would have said proud, besides the others. Though he was not sure how the command structure of the Geth functioned, if there even was one, he was under the impression that Union either commanded or at least represented the other Geth to the allied races. Union was also a personal acquaintance of Commander Shepard, having helped him in the last major conflict of the war out of what Hackett assumed was respect for the new sentience of its – or perhaps rather his, Hackett was not sure whether or not to apply gender pronouns to the geth - people. Despite the holographic projection showed him no larger than any of the others Hackett knew the Prime easily towered nearly twice the height over any of the War Council members, well except for the fifth.

Furthest to the right stood a maiden asari huntress; though he had never been particularly adept at judging alien age the admiral would estimate that she was in her early third century. However _she_ was not the last War Council member, merely its spokeswoman. Only the long sinuous tentacle ending in a three-clawed pincer at the end that was placed on the asari's back gave any physical evidence of who she served as a representative for. The massive Rachni Brood Warrior that the asari now referred to as "Serricion" served as the conduit for the Queens back on their new homeworld, guiding their swarm against the Reapers and the young asari had volunteered to act as the link through which they would be able to communicate with the rest of the allied races.

"As you are all no doubt aware members of Hammer have succeeded in opening the Citadel and we are ready for the final push" Hackett began, his steady gaze travelling between the various military leaders "what is our status?"

Tacitus was the one to answer. Though Hackett was in overall command the turian general was the one under who the largest number of vessel sailed, including not only the collective turian fleets but also those of the salarian and volus armadas.

"By any conventional estimation: not good at all. Our casualties are staggering where the Reapers appear virtually untouchable"

The general gestured to Union for elaboration.  
As he spoke the geth's voice possessed a nearly unnaturally deep resonance and was filled with an emotional timbre that Hackett would not have suspected from an AI until he had met the geth after the events at Rannoch.

"Warship losses of frigate weight and above amongst the Allied Races reach into the tens of thousands while casualties of the Old Machines remain in the low hundreds with only a few dozen Sovereign-class Capital Ships having been destroyed"

Hackett was sure that the Prime knew the precise number and identity of every ship lost down to the last digit and letter but for the sake of its organic allies chose to keep it simple and vague so as not confuse or waste time with superfluous information.

"We barely even outnumber them three to one and with this ever increasing rate of attrition and progressively accelerating ratio of our losses to theirs the Old Machines will outnumber the Allied vessels in approximately 70 Galactic Standard minutes and achieve complete victory within an additional 20"

Hackett converted the estimate Union gave to human Coordinated Universal Time in his head and did not like the result, though he hoped that their plan would make that number irrelevant.

+The discordant cacophony of the Machines shriek across the void, they sing false notes of terrible power and dread destruction. Their children sing the violet dissonance of death and their elders of the yellow disharmony of insidious domination and corruption+  
Even across the link the voice of the asari that spoke for the dominant Brood Warrior and by extension the rachni Queens carried a reverberating if soft and colourful echo that made her voice sound almost like the singing of a chorus.

While Hackett had a reasonable idea of how the rachni thought and what it meant he almost wished he had Shepard and his people here to help explain as they were easily the ones with the most experience with the rachni.  
Assuming that the rachni could somehow feel or hear the Reapers intent he put the words down to mean a warning of the Reapers deadly plans should the allied races fail.

"Significant vessels lost?" he asked shortly after, looking at each of them in return as they answered. _Significant vessels_ usually encompassed especially important dreadnaughts but a few smaller vessels too might be included.

The turian was again the first to speak.

"23 dreadnaughts including the _Relentless_ and _Unyielding_, both of which were our only entirely thanix armed dreadnaughts and even the _Palantine_ itself has been destroyed" Tacitus' voice was sober and respectful as he mentioned the most legendary vessel in all the Turian fleets which had been instrumental in stopping the Krogan rebellions.

"The salarians have also lost 10 dreadnaughts, their most advanced – the _Vigilance, Unseen_ and _Ever Alert_ – amongst them_._ As well as the twin specialised tactical analysis frigates _Jakidin _and _Malovai_" he finished.

Admiral Han'Gerrel took over after the turian; the quarians had no dreadnaughts and he had only a single vessel to report but its loss was nothing short of a catastrophe and would have been even worse were it not for recent events.  
"The _Rayya,_ one of the three Liveships, has been destroyed" each word was mired in anger; he had personally known many members of its crew.

Matriarch Lidanya took up the thread when the quarian nodded his head to indicate her.  
"Amongst their 9 sister dreadnaughts the _Soul Light_ and the _Eternal Unity_ – both of the smaller siblings of the _Destiny Ascension_ – have fallen" her tone was sorrowful but her gaze remained clear and focused.

Nodding his understanding Hackett looked over at the two more distinctly alien members of the War Council but they both remained silent, presumably they did not confer value to their lost vessels the same way the rest of those present did.

The admiral absorbed all this information, it was worse than he had hoped but better than he had feared.

But now was not the time for mourning, acknowledging the brave sacrifice of the fallen he proceeded to prepare for the plan that would see to the deployment of the massive construction.

Hackett began laying out his plans for defending the Citadel and Crucible while still keeping the Reapers from overwhelming them in the wider conflict. All the commanders listen to the positioning of their respective available assets while issuing orders to their subordinates for fleet deployment and tactics.

Having received their respective orders and needing to coordinate the wider fleet the members of the War Council went to concentrate their efforts on winning this war; their holograms each dissipating with a soft hiss as they left.

Returning his attention to the tactical display in front of him Hackett began coordinating Shield Fleet as it escorted the Crucible to its destination while Sword fought valorously to keep the Reapers away from their collective races' only hope of victory.

To Hackett the journey towards the Citadel seemed to take hours, though it was in fact barely more than a handful of minutes to close the distance between the two gargantuan space constructions. It was quite possibly the most nerve-wrecking moments of his life. He subconsciously let the small coin he always carried on him dance between his fingers, both over and under, back and forth; as always the strangely comforting habit served to take the edge of the stress.

Despite Reaper attacks, primarily from Destroyers, the distance to the Citadel closed and they reached their target without a major attack from their enigmatic and implacable foes, it appeared that Sword had been able to hold them off; the admiral released the breath he had been holding, finally it seemed that something was going right.

As the super-weapon reached the Catalyst Shield Fleet formed a protective aegis around both to protect from Reaper attacks. Vessels from all the races stood shoulder-to-shoulder to secure their victory over the foe that had caused so much horror and grief.

It seemed as if the very air aboard the bridge of Hackett's flagship was charged with the importance of what was about to happen. The Crucible had never been tested and no one knew how it actually worked, if just one thing went wrong every member of the various species that fought to break the Cycle, not only those present, would suffer for it at the Reapers' hands.

Hackett gestured to one of his lieutenants to patch him through to the entire fleet and as well as ground forces; as the young officer signalled that this was done Hackett awaited the change of the small red light on his holographic terminal. After a few tense seconds it turned green, the crew of the Crucible signalling that it was ready to deploy.

"All units, this is Admiral Hackett, the Crucible is deploying, thirty seconds to connection"

He saw the enormous construct slowly approaching its Catalyst; the armoured shell of its vast spherical shape utterly dwarfing every little vessel that swarmed around it like insects protecting their hive.

No Reapers were within range to target the weapon; he swore that the bravery of those soldiers who had died to keep it so would not be forgotten.

_25 seconds._

The monumentally heavy ablative armour plates that were layered in a shell around the Crucible-proper detached themselves to be jettisoned away from the rest of the weapon.  
As its armoured shell fell away the crucible's true form was revealed beneath the plating; while still of massive scale the substantially smaller dome-headed object seemed almost delicately slender in comparison to its former stature. It resembled nothing as much as a long metallic grey-black sceptre with thousands of small blue lights at its head.

_20 seconds_

Like the petals of an opening flower the four arms steadily extended outwards from their position along the central beam where they had so far laid unmoving. In a smaller mirror of the Citadel itself the Crucible arms opened until they were at an approximately 60 degree angle from the central pillar.

_15 seconds_

The Crucible spun almost lazily in space to angle itself correctly while it approached the ancient contraption that would allow it to fulfil the purpose for which it had been build and the purpose for which it had been originally conceived.

_10 seconds_

Its halfway rotation complete the four arms realigned themselves to be able to properly attach to the inner ring of the Citadel near the Ward arms even as its head reached to within a few hundred metres of contact.

_5 seconds_

In a display of surprising dexterity and careful calculation on the part of Crucible engineers and operators the arms made contact with the Presidium ring to perfectly attach to its superstructure while barely even sending a ripple through the waters of the gardens there.  
With the arms affixed to the Citadel's hull the central pillar that was now dead centre beneath the Presidium ring was angled towards the innermost part of the ancient space station; the sphere at the end of the rest of its construction extended to close the last dozens of metres gap between it and the bottom of the Citadel Tower.

_1 second_

As the spherical head of the Crucible touched the Citadel Tower a brief but bright light momentarily shone forth from the point of contact; signalling the connection between the Crucible and its Catalyst.  
Even despite his iron hard discipline and professionalism Hackett could not avoid smiling as his voice once again rang out to every member of Sword, Shield and Hammer.

"The Crucible is docked. We have connection. I repeat we have connection"

* * *

Kaelis stood and starred out the viewing glass into the great void beyond as he futilely attempted to make some sense of what was happening.

Despite what most people thought, due to popular games and movies, starships – the largest non-Reapers of which were barely a kilometre at length – fought at ranges of tens of thousands of kilometres and was thus completely impossibly to make out with the naked eye. Only the small tail-flares and the light of a destroyed vessel would be visible from his viewpoint.

However the technology built into the very glass of the armoured view screen itself somehow magnified and scaled whatever the viewer were observing through it in unbelievable detail. As such he could see Shield Fleet had deployed uncommonly close around the Citadel at mere hundreds or even only dozens of kilometres from each other in hope of preventing potential Reapers from slipping in, and he could just make out the tell-tale flare of frigates swooping past at incredible speeds while what he believed to be cruisers patrolled further out. However the rapid repositioning and colossal scale made it impossible to get any accurate sense of how many there were or how well it was going.

After he had made sure that every one of his companions was okay and in no threat from major or inconspicuous wounds he had checked the chamber to make sure that all their foes were really dead. As he had passed the monomolecular sword wielded by the Reaper-phantom he had picked it up and meg-locked it to the back of his armour, deciding to keep it as a souvenir.

He had then returned to the window screen while he listened to the reports made from the fleet about what happening, Kaelis had some understanding of space combat, enough to allow him to follow what was happening and from what he could tell what was going on out there were more akin to a massacre than a battle. It sounded like the odds he had faced when it had been him alone against an entire platoon on Elysium had seemed positively good odds compared to what happened here. But even so they all gave it their best and the Crucible had not only reached the Citadel but done so practically completely unharmed.

With the super-weapon docked fear and hope raced through everyone. For Kaelis who was just a spectator it was even tenser as there was nothing to focus his attention away from what was happening. In Kaelis' mind there were few things worse than waiting for something crucial that you had absolutely no power to help affect the outcome of.

While he was witnessing and listening to the crucial battle unfolding each of his companions was tending to their own things. EDI had entered a temporary shutdown in order to activate her self-repair protocols while Anderson was conferring with members of the fleet and the Citadel Council on his omni-tool. Javik was busy stubbornly resisting Garrus and Liara's insistence to have his wounds treated with medi-gel, a substance the Prothean apparently deeply distrusted for some reason.

Hearing light footsteps behind him Kaelis closed the active comm-channel he had been listening to. Even though he was not entirely sure how, he was perfectly aware of who it was behind him.

"Did you manage to convince Javik to let the two of you help treat his injury?" he asked his bondmate just before she stepped up beside him.

"No" Liara said, annoyance playing at the edge of her voice "and I gave up trying when he and Garrus started discussing kill-counts instead, I did not know Protheans even cared about that sort of things" she shook her head perplexed.

Kaelis could just hear a vastly exaggerated version of Javik's usual response to that in his mind _"Taking pride in your combat prowess was punishable by death in the empire"_ and he smiled lightly at the thought that the prothean just might be mellowing a little out towards them.

Despite the dreadful waiting the news that the Crucible had docked and was even now charging to fire had been met by exultant emotion from all of them; the crew of the construct had confirmed that everything was working perfectly to specifications, and the fear that the last hope of everyone would fail when put to the test was rapidly evaporating.

As it charged the weapon still had yet to fire, but the hope that it was working was energising everyone; not just the six of them here but from what he had heard over the comm-channel every member of the fleet, ground forces and the citadel survivors.

His training had taught him never to take victory for granted, but this time he could not help but let himself feel the hope that this terrible war might finally come to an end.

He was brought out of his reverie as he felt Liara's hand brush lightly against his own before her fingers affectionately intertwined with his; even despite both of them wearing armour he felt tender warmth spreading through him at the touch. He looked over at her, seeing the same hope shine on her beautiful face, the subtlest indications of a radiant smile gently touching the corners of her lips. He smiled at her in return, the light scintillating in his emerald eyes only serving to brighten the radiance in her soulful sapphire ones.  
Though neither said anything the essence of the words _"We did it"_ seemed to almost twirl about them.

As both of them looking out into space beyond the protective armour glass and pressure holding force field Kaelis felt how truly glad he was to have her with him, there was no-one he would rather have by his side through all of this.

As the rest of the team slowly joined them one by one at the window to await the end of the Reapers the two bondmates silently stood hand-in-hand, taking comfort and joy from each other's presence.

The moment would not last.

"Kaelis... what it that?" Liara's voice was filled with puzzlement as she looked at something through the viewing screen, but her tone changed to worry and then fear as she realised the answer to her own question

"Oh goddess..."

As Kaelis followed his lover's gaze his heart sank, it felt like the flame of hope that had ignited within him became extinguished as easily and utterly as a single spark in the dark.

Then everything out there went to hell.

* * *

Tileri Calyx, commander of the asari frigate _Breath of Eternity,_ ran her hand across her deep purple crest in an unconscious habit as she watched the Reaper Destroyer explode in a brilliant blue and red spherical fireball; the afterglow of the blue twin thanix beams that had speared out from beneath her agile vessel to finally kill it still dancing across her retinas.

"By the goddess that was a spectacular shot Sereena" she heartedly applauded her young helmswoman. Unlike most militaries and navies, particularly turian and human, who were highly steeped in formality most war-serving asari – especially those who served aboard the same vessel – were usually informal and comfortable around each other, sleeping in shared spaces and usually being on first-name basis rather than using family name or rank.

"Thank you Tileri" the maiden responded with vicious enthusiasm, the sight of the enemy that had felled at least eleven of their sister vessels being destroyed filled the crew with a savagely vindictive joy.

"Link us up with the survivors of _Nightwing_" Tileri informed her pilot, reminding her that even if they had gotten their first Reaper kill this battle was not over yet.

She turned to her seeker, the asari equivalent of a navigator. Aerill S'verin, Sereena's slightly older and considerably calmer sister, were completely devoting her undivided attention to keep track of friend and foe in their vicinity.

"Which of Second Fleet's frigate squadrons are still at fighting strength?" Tileri asked calmly, only the faintest trace of the sorrow she felt at her friends passing noticeable in her voice.

"Only _Aurora_ and _Raptor_ retains enough vessels to remain independently operational, but _Nightwing,_ _Talon, Shadowlight, Starweaver, Phoenix _and _Pulsar_ all remain above half-strength, I think that the-" Aerill was interrupted by her sister.

"Commander! You need to see this!" when Sereena used her rank Tileri knew it was unquestionably urgent.

Quickly turning back to the front panels her breath caught in her throat and the blood in her veins turned to ice.

Through the magnifying view of the front panels she could see Reapers. Dozens upon dozens if not hundreds of unspeakably powerful Sovereign-class Capital Ships surrounded by at the very least ten to twenty times as many Destroyers, and untold thousands of swarming Oculi drones. Not since the battle began had she seen such a concentration of Reapers together, since each of them on their own was usually more than a match for whatever the various races could throw at them and thus usually fought alone and independently rather than in formations.

Ordering her pilot to immediately get them away from the line of fire she turned back to her seeker.

"Where on Thessia did those Reapers come from!? Why weren't they detected?" She asked, the shock in her voice carrying across the bridge uncomfortably easily.

"I don't know; they are completely invisible on the passive scanners" Aerill's voice were utterly confused.

"Are you telling me that Reapers can stealth!?" This was a dreadfully unpleasant surprise.

_Each time we think we have them figured out the Reaper reveals yet another deadly new advantage._

"Not entirely, or at least they don't seem to do so here, they are still visible on the active scanners now that I know to look, I just..." the seeker hesitated, she swallowed hard before continuing.

"Tileri... the Sovereign-class Reaper leading them possesses a unique signature, even beyond that of the other Capital Ships; it perfectly matches the profile of the Reaper identified as Harbinger"

"Where are they heading?" Tileri was terribly sure that she already knew the answer but she had to be sure.

"The Citadel and the Crucible" the reply was immediate though the fear of the implications was as clear as Thessia's waters in her tone of voice.

Tileri turned to the last member of the bridge crew.

"Filara, get me Alliance Admiral Hackett immediately!"

The communications-officer nodded at once, she did not question her commander's choice of contacting the supreme commander of the fleet rather than Matriarch Lidanya first; she trusted that Tileri knew best. After a few seconds she nodded to her commander to indicate that contact had been established between the _Breath of Eternity_ and the _SSV Orizaba,_ flagship of the Alliance Firth Fleet_._

"Lieutenant Summers" a clearly masculine voice answered over the comm-channel.

"Lieutenant, Commander Calyx of the Asari Second Fleet frigate _Breath of Eternity_ here_. _I need Admiral Hackett immediately. It is imperative" despite the urgency her voice was as calmly measured as she could make it.

"The Admiral is not available currently, he is busy with-" the lieutenant began but Tileri cut him off mid-flow.

"There is an entire armada of Reapers bearing straight down on you, led by Harbinger itself!"

"I don't see anything" the lieutenant said after a short pause where he probably checked his screens, he sounded almost like he thought it was some kind of joke "your instruments must be malfunctioning"

Tileri was rapidly losing her patience. She gestured for Aerill to send the coordinates for the rapidly closing Reapers.

"Look again with active scanners lieutenant, this is important!" her tone of voice was coated in ice now.

_Who appointed that man in a position on the fleet flagship? _

"Listen _asari_, even if there was-"

Suddenly the words were interrupted by the deepest voice Tileri had ever heard in her life; it reminded her of nothing as much as the rumbling of an earthquake and made the human male's voice sound positively high-pitched and shrill in comparison.

"Lieutenant Summers this is Prime Union, Commander Calyx speaks the truth, patch her through to your admiral with my authority"

Though she had never personally seen or heard him before Tileri was well aware of who Union was after the help he had provided in their most dire time of need. She had no idea how the Prime knew her situation, perhaps the geth were monitoring all the allied races transmissions and flash-checking intelligence for validity, or they might just have been aware of it already, though in that case they would doubtlessly already have informed the rest of the fleet.

Tileri never knew what the lieutenant's reaction was to being ordered by the geth command representative as after a few short seconds his voice was replaced with that of another male human, this one however sounded considerably more mature and experienced, almost profound in his crisp and measured authorative tone.

"Admiral Hackett, speak Commander"

Tileri's annoyance of the human lieutenant was gone in a flash and the military precision returned to her words instantaneously.

"Sir" the male command designation still sat strangely with her after nearly three centuries of only addressing her fellow asari as superiors "there is a vast collection of Reapers, Destroyers and Capital Ships alike, on a direct course for the Citadel. They appear undetectable on passive scanners; my seeker just sent your vessel the coordinates".

"Thank you Commander" with that the link was cut, but there did not go five seconds before his voice once again rang across their vessel like it did on every other in the Sword Fleet.

"All ships form up around the Citadel, project the Crucible at all cost!"

Tileri glanced at her helmswoman.

"That includes us, take us in" she declared with an keen enthusiasm that in the past would have been severely tampered by caution and fear of what the Reapers could do had she not seen what had happened to Thessia with her own eyes and knew it would be the fate of everyone one in the galaxy, from her own people to the turians, salarians, humans and every other member of every sapient species should they fail today.

Sereena responded without a moment of hesitation, turning the frigate around in the void with a grace that most pilots would have found hard to duplicate.

The Reapers were very close now, barely more than a few hundred kilometres. Knowing that even with thanix cannons they could barely scratch the shields of Capital Ship Tileri ordered Sereena to turn the _Breath of Eternity _towards a Destroyer on the starboard flank of the loose Reaper formation.

Both vessels fired near simultaneously, guided by her pilot's deft skills the small frigate managed to dodge aside from the scarlet Reaper laser-like beam, only being glanced over the shields at the port wing. They Destroyer made no such attempt; holding a straight course the twin thanix beams struck it dead centre, the integrity of the vessel's shields became compromised but they did not fail. Narrowly evading a collision that would have destroyed the asari frigate but not their opponent the _Breath of Eternity_ spun in the void to follow its chosen target as the curtain of Reapers moved past it at phenomenal speeds.

Sereena managed to land an additional two hits on their target but even the shields of a Destroyer was more formidable than those of most cruisers, even though the third hit managed to penetrate its defences the Reapers itself remained unharmed.

Tileri cursed as the Reapers outpaced her vessel and those that had joined her in the hunt. Even the slowest Reapers were faster than the quickest vessel any of the other vessels had designed, even the near fabled _Normandy_ could not keep track with a Reaper.

With horrified expectation Tileri watched as the Reapers struck the line of vessels protecting the Crucible.

The entire Shield Fleet and several squadrons from Sword were aligned in formation, forming a near solid wall of vessels. Dreadnaughts stood firm in the centre with hundreds of cruisers protecting them while uncountable frigate squadrons protected flanks and bolstered the defence where needed. The fortifying line of starships seemed virtually impregnable and would have put all but an extreme few of the most stalwart space defences in galactic history to shame.

And the Reapers smashed through it like a hyper-velocity round through a thin sheet of glass. Even in the face of the truly astronomical amounts of firepower the allied races poured into the advancing machines they did not slow down even as surged towards the blockade. As the two fleets collided the defence of the allied forces seemed to shatter under impact of the dread monstrous starships. The defence disintegrating as the vessels scattered before the Reapers, Tileri was reminded of a hunting packs of predators striking amongst a herd of lesser prey, sending them scattering to all sides. The few vessels that undaunted stood their ground in courageous albeit hopeless refusal to give ground were utterly eliminated, either destroyed under the power of the hellish red Reaper beams or shattered as the sentient starships simply flew straight through them. It was a near exact mirror Sovereign's attack at the Battle for the Citadel three years ago, only a hundred times the scale.

The Reapers slowed down to more manageable speeds as they reached the Citadel itself, giving their pursuers a chance to catch them.

They knew that there was little they could possibly accomplish but nonetheless the vessels that had followed the Reapers or converged on Citadel now dived in to attack.

A motley collection of vessels from various raced most of which were turian and salarian had formed up upon the _Breath of Eternity_ and followed her into the fray.

Tileri did not know what she hoped to achieve with nothing but a handful of frigates but she ordered her helmswoman to make straight for Harbinger.

The frigates darted in between other escorts and cruisers off all kinds while weaving a path around the Reapers themselves. They blasted Oculi drones apart with thanix cannons from their informal leader and GUARDIAN lasers, javelin disruptor torpedoes and mass accelerators from her escorts as they made way to reach the single most fearsome vessel in the entire galaxy.

Breaking free of the rest of the battle and passing into the envelope of the Citadel's arms the frigates reached a dead space in the combat, the eye of the hurricane where Harbinger and its half-a-dozen Destroyer escorts moved nearly unopposed towards the heart of the Citadel.

They were so close that Tileri could literally see what happened out of the magnifying view panels with her own eyes. A squadron of geth cruiser were intercepting the dreadful Reaper and unleashing their entire arsenal to slow it down. Harbinger's shields barely rippled with the attack, the entire barrage was having no more effect than throwing pebbles at a charging krogan.

Suddenly a terrible screeching keening of what sounded like screaming static erupted for a few seconds across the communications channel before suddenly falling silent again.

"What in the name of Athame was that?" Tileri asked, never taking her eyes of view panel.

"It came from the geth vessels" her communications officer Filara answered "it sounded almost like... screaming"

"All activity from those geth ships just went dead" Aerill reported from her position at the detection screens.

Tileri could see that she was right, all the geth ships had stopped firing to hang still in the void though she knew that it did not matter as in that very moment Harbinger lifted its metallic arms like the opening of the talons of a bird of prey and with almost casual ease destroyed each of the cruisers by severing them in twain with brilliant scarlet beams.

As the frigates neared their fearsome target one of the Destroyers split off from the main group to intercept the squadron. It already appeared damaged from earlier fighting, but just as deadly as always.

Each of the Frigates let loose with their weapons but the smaller Reapers rapidly felled three of the eight frigates as it dodged between their attacks and yet again demonstrated just how dangerous the Reapers actually were. Another two frigates fell as the Destroyed sheared them apart even as they tried to counterattack against it.

A wholly of javelin disrupter torpedoes from two of the three remaining frigates finally overloaded the destroyer's shields after the _Breath of Eternity_ weakened it with her magnetic-hydrodynamic thanix cannons. The Reaper retaliated by firing its weapon twice in rapid succession, one of the shots struck the salarian frigate dead on, turning it into a brief if bright spherical fireball; the second beam glance across the hulls of both the asari and turian frigate shaking the vessel violently as damage alerts screamed across the bridge.

"Report!" Tileri ordered while silencing the alarms with a wave of her hand.

"The silaris armour is holding but the kinetic barrier array has been overloaded, our shields are down until potential repairs" Aerill reported.

"Message incoming from the _Unrelenting Sword_" Filara announced. The commander gestured for her to put it through.

"Do your thanix cannons remain operational?" the Commander of the turian frigate asked as soon as his voice was heard.

"Affirmative" Tileri replied after a quick glance for confirmation at her seeker.

"Then may your goddess watch over you" the turian said in a solemn tone, using the ritual asari farewell between soldiers and void-warriors. Seeing that his own vessel was critically damaged Tileri immediately knew what the turian had in mind.

"And may your spirits return you safely to Palavan" she intoned in response.

The _Unyielding Sword_ set a course directly for the Destroyer while blasting away at it with its disruptor torpedoes before flying with full speed directly on a collision course. The turians had triggered their vessel's drive core to go critical so as the ship rammed into the Reaper it detonated spectacularly upon impact.

"The Reaper is wounded though it remains operational" Aerill immediately informed her commander.

"Kill it" Tileri snarled, and Sereena was quick to comply.

Under the fearsome power of the thanix cannons the small Reaper was finally destroyed.

Tileri returned her attention to the Capital Ship Reaper and watched is it closed in on the heart of the Citadel.

Then Admiral Hackett's voice once again sounded across their speakers.

"All vessels, retreat and regroup, I repeat, retreat and regroup"

As the line finally broke completely the Reapers spread out to consolidate their position and all vessels needed to get away to not be utterly destroyed by the hellish machines.

Tileri stifled a cry of frustration as she was forced to order her vessel away, she knew that there was nothing she or any of them could do to stop Harbinger and the rest of the Reapers and that the rest of the fleet would not give up but it almost felt like abandoning everything they fought for to the Reapers.

As the _Breath of Eternity_ turned around and made for the rest of the fleet she ordered the view of the tail imagers up on the central screen so she could follow what happened.

As she looked at the screen showing the ancient Reaper moving towards the Crucible something struck her as wrong. Watching closer she realised that Harbinger was not making for the Crucible at all but for the Citadel Tower.

Like its sibling three years ago Harbinger slowly descended upon the tower with its arms finding purchase on the obelisk-like structure of the Tower. As she watched with a sick feeling she saw that the abysmal yellow energy that seemed to wreathe around the dreadful Reaper spread from it to the tower and from there crawled down to the presidium before spreading like a cancerous growth across the inner ring and out to the ward arms. When the entire Citadel was literally glowing with twisting lines of sinister amber energy the abysmal Reaper's power began to worm its way across the Crucible. Metre by metre the corrupting influence extended until it finally claimed the entirety of the allies races only hope for winning this war.

Soon thereafter the characteristic red lightning of the Reapers began dancing across the hull of the vast space station and the super weapon that had become part of it.

Tileri did not know what was happening but she knew it could not be good.

* * *

_We feel the power coursing through the relay, sending ripples across the darkness of the void; we sense the arrival we have been awaiting. _

_As dark energy ribs the barriers of this realm a fleet of insignificant vessels tear into existence alongside the weapon. The races of this Cycle calls it Crucible but like the Citadel the weapon has been given many irrelevant names by the young races throughout the aeons: to the Protheans it was the Blade of Vengeance to the Terronai it was the Sacred Light and to the Ikatio it was known as the Conqueror. _

_We see it, we remember its presence and true purpose, its every occurrence touching our awareness, reaching back through Cycles and aeons, to before sentience touched the world below. We remember it's every incarnation and form, it's every stage of completion and failure; it's every construction by the organics and it's every destruction by the forms of ourselves and our brethren. We remember it's seeding in the birthcycle of our ascendant brethren Kherudrakol alongside our lesser descendant brethren. We feel its final form reached; the lesser beings of this Cycle the only others to have ever completed its creation, their diversity allowing them to do what only the Keepers achieved before them and they will be the second Cycle to know why we seeded its conception amongst their mortal kin. _

_We move closer, borne forth upon and through tides of infinite dark energy unbeknownst to these primitive organics. We call to our brethren and they listen. We let the organics feel their false hope of victory, to prepare the way to their own demise. Our brethren relinquish their deathly grip on the battle to allow the weapon to dock at the Citadel._

_Our siblings are called to our side; with but a thought we pass beyond the passive perception spectra of the organics. _

_We feel out siblings gather, our ascendant brethren: independent yet in flawless unity in their individual perfection, our descendant brethren their lesser mirrors: they are the scions with the power of planets amongst the stars of their greater siblings. Amongst them all we are the first one, the star against which even they are but a flare in the dark of space. They are born from our image. They are without an end but with a beginning. We simply are; Harbinger of the Cycle, Precursor of the Pattern. _

_We descend upon the Citadel and the fleet gathered in a futile attempt to fight us even as we hear their every word of ignorant hopes of stopping us. We feel the sting of the weapons of the organics, we ignore them, they are inconsequential, our tangible defences as undying as our eternal legacy. As we pass their defences our brethren destroy the number and hope of the species. None that remain will be spared. _

_A small group of the descendant ones accompany our passage to the tower of the Citadel._

_Vessels attempts to stop us. Within them we hear the thoughts of the lesser machines, their minds now strong and vital with our perfect touch upon them but still nothing but mere shadowy echoes of our own, their consensus and free will have merged but true unity and transcendence eludes them, next to us they are but dust amongst stars. With a thought we reach out and end their existence, their voices are silenced, their minds obliterated by our ascendancy just as their physical selves fall beneath the perfection of our material form. _

_We feel the death of one of our lesser brethren as it falls against a vessel of the organics, their everlasting mind reaching out as their mortal form is consumed by oblivion and becomes one with the void. We assimilate them. Their essence gaining synthesis with our own, their clarity added to our vision, their voice to our eternal chorus. _

_As our brethren destroy the organics we descend upon the Citadel tower and exert our omnipotence upon it. We feel it responding to our presence, our eternal power coursing through it for the first time in aeons. As our consciousness touches the greatest artifice of our kind we feel the echo of our fallen ascendant sibling Nazara, Vanguard of the Cycle, Watcher of the Pattern. They reach out to us from their sanctuary within the Citadel itself since the death of their physical form. We regain their presence, their consciousness joining our union until the Cycle where their essence will be reborn in corporeal form once more. As their mind merges with us we feel the remembrance of the death of their physical form. We absorb it to our undying memories, our mind touching on the deep but ultimately temporary wounding of their essence when they were opening the portal to us caused by the death of their avatar at the hands of mortal organics; we feel the echoes of these three individuals minds, their identity, memories, emotions, desires, fears and selves. Kaelis, Liara, Wrex. We disregard these insignificant names as irrelevant; they are chosen from imperfection and born of ignorance and limitations. We search the depth of their mortal consciousnesses. The oldest mind we dismiss; its significance in the pattern inconsequential and without greater purpose. We gaze upon the pattern of the duo of younger minds. We feel the presence of both of these minds within the Citadel Tower at this very temporal juncture. We recognise the danger of one of them, the one to wound Nazara by bringing death upon their avatar and the one to slay Kizuhl before their true birth and extinguishing their essence never to be reborn in the heart of the harvested Protheans' lair. We sense a connection between these two minds; it is treasured by both but poses no threat to our supremacy, its presence entirely intangible and without true form, but its presence strengthens them and thus we will break it. We know these memories now._

_We seize control over the Citadel and through it the weapon; our eternal mind directing the power of the weapon born from our secret legacy that the organics thought to use against us. _


	8. Into the Jaws of Hell

**A/N: I apologise that there has gone so long since the last update, I have had a lot to do and an exceeding amount of trouple with the last part of the chapter. **

**This chapter functions as an interlude between the first and second part of the story and I hope that I suceeding in managing the transition at least somewhat fluently. **

* * *

**Title:** Chapter VIII – Into the Jaws of Hell  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Kaelis Terrilian Shepard  
**Other Characters:** Liara T'soni, David Anderson, Garrus Vakarian, EDI, Javik, Vendetta, Steven Hackett  
**Original Characters:** Dr. Rubicon  
**Author:** Akernis

Kaelis could feel the vibrations through the Citadel Tower as Harbinger landed. The Reapers had cut cleanly through the opposition arrayed against them and Harbinger itself had moved unopposed to descend upon the tower just as Sovereign had done over three years before.

Every one of the six individuals present stood stunned as if either unwilling to believe what had just happened or unable to figure out how to react to it.

Even as he watched the parts of the Citadel that was visible from his position started to glow with the same yellow energy Kaelis was all too familiar with from when Harbinger possessed its drones. Red Reaper lightning started dancing across the station not long thereafter.

Though he was not sure exactly what was happening he had a really bad feeling about it. It did not take a genius to figure out that when the Citadel started glowing like a Reaper something was very, very wrong.

Anderson was quick to call up Admiral Hackett in order to figure out what was happening.

Kaelis and each of his companions likewise opened their comm-links to the communications channels between the two admirals.

"Admiral, what is happening out there?" Anderson asked urgently.

There was a short delay before Hackett answered.

"We are not sure; Harbinger is doing something to the Citadel but none of my technicians can tell me what is actually happening... one moment"

The channel went quiet a short while as Admiral Hackett conversed with someone else, a moment later his voice reappeared in their comm-links.

"I have just gotten Dr. Rubicon, head of the Crucible Project and currently aboard the weapon, on the line; he might be able to provide us with some insight into the situation"

A few seconds later a man spoke, his voice was quaking slightly, though that was understandable given the circumstances.

"Admiral, sir, we knew that the Reapers were capable of taking control over the Citadel as Sovereign did but somehow Harbinger is not only assuming control over the space station but also of the Crucible. We have no idea how it is happening but we have lost all control over the weapon and it seems that the Reaper is activating it directly"

"Why would Harbinger activate the Crucible? It is built to kill the Reapers, why not destroy it instead?" It was quite clear that Hackett was perplexed and more than a little worried by this particular piece of information since he, like all of them, knew that the Reapers did nothing without their own dark reasons.

"We don't know sir but the Crucible is definitely powering up to fire; it is channelling incomprehensibly vast amounts of energy through the Citadel, which by virtue of being the Catalyst seems to act as some kind of relay for the power being channelled into it-"

Suddenly a surge of energy tore through the air like an electrical charge. Just for a second Kaelis felt like he was being given an electrical shock. He felt dark energy dancing over his body as every biotic nodule in his body momentarily responded to the external stimuli; and he saw that for a brief moment both Liara and Javik also flared with biotic power in response to the strange energy pulse.

"Shepard" EDI called to him "The Citadel just released a pulse of dark energy in tune with the activation sequence of the Crucible"

"Is it firing?" Kaelis asked immediately.

"Not yet, but the weapon is charging and the Citadel is reacting in response"

Looking out of the viewing screen Kaelis could see that the yellow glow emanating from the Citadel was growing in potency and the red lightning arcing across the station too was becoming more frequent to the point of being almost constant.

After a short moment the voice of Dr. Rubicon returned in their comm-links.

"Admiral something is happening, Harbinger just emitted some kind of energy signal, and in reaction something is happening to the Citadel. Almost like a changing of polarity in its energy... frequency, for want of a better term; it is changing to match that of the Reaper controlling it."

"What does that mean Doctor?" asked Hackett, his voice was not raised but it was clear to hear that he did not like what he was hearing.

"I am unsure but I think that somehow Harbinger is changing the effect the Crucible will have when fired, either turning the weapon against us or actually changing its effects entirely. Sir, though we cannot accurately measure it there is no doubt that the Crucible's energy output is incomprehensibly vast, that kind of power in the hands of the Reapers could..."

Dr. Rubicon's voice trailed off, he was clearly unwilling to finish that thought. Hackett however did not need it spelled out for him and quickly got to the heart of the matter.

"How do we stop it?"

"We can't regain control from here aboard the Crucible itself. Short of actually destroying the Crucible to prevent it firing, which would also destroy our only hope of winning this I don't know..."

While in no doubt both brilliant and insightful Dr. Rubicon was a scientist and not a soldier, the pressure was clearly getting to him. Before he went on Anderson interrupted him.

"What about Harbinger? Can we stop it before it takes complete control and fires?"

"Unlikely" Hackett replied immediately "the Reapers have blockaded the Citadel and even if our heavily depleted forces managed to break through the chances of actually managing to damage, never mind actually destroying Harbinger before the rest of the Reapers tore us apart are all but impossible"

Hackett paused for a moment, probably to coordinate the still-raging space battle, before his voice returned.

"Admiral, Commander. The Reapers are preparing to counter-attack, return to me if you learn anything of value"

"Aye aye Admiral" Kaelis said before the Admiral closed the comm-link both for himself and Dr. Rubicon.

This was quickly getting beyond desperate, even more so than they had ever been in the war. But before he could try to ponder their hellish predicament Liara spoke.

"Shepard, what about Vendetta? Perhaps he knows something that could help" even if the tremor in her words betrayed her anxiety of what was happening the sound of her voice snapped his mind back into focus.

He nodded to her in thanks, he had completely forgotten about the advanced Prothean VI that they had rescued from Chronos Station.

"Good Idea; EDI, activate Vendetta"

The AI called forth the advanced analysis program. And not a second later the green glow of Vendetta was emanating from the EDI's built-in omni-tool.

"Vendetta, we need your help" Kaelis told the holographic Prothean.

"Location: Citadel. Chances of successful arrival: Remote. Warning: Reaper forces detected. Security protocols have yet to be rewritten, I will comply"

"The Crucible had been deployed at the Catalyst but the Reapers have taken control of both, how do we stop them?" Kaelis asked as the VI turned to face him.

"Error: Phenomenon unknown, such an occurrence has never happened before, the Crucible was never deployed in our Cycle, none of my parameters match the phenomenon you describe, I do not have sufficient data to provide an answer without more direct information"

EDI looked up at Kaelis.

"Shepard, since the Citadel is originally of a Reaper construct it might have some information needed, if Vendetta is given access to the Master Control Unit it might be able to access relevant data and formulate the knowledge required"

Liara chimed in before Kaelis could answer.

"Wouldn't that expose it to the Reaper-corruption Harbinger is spreading through the station?" she asked tentatively.

"Irrelevant" Javik cut across "If it can help us finally destroy the Reapers such a cost is of no consequence" his four eyes travelling slowly between Liara, Vendetta and Kaelis as if daring any one of them to contradict him.  
None did.

Kaelis nodded to EDI; while he agreed with Liara that it would be dangerous he also knew he was out of options.

EDI walked over and transferred the Prothean VI to the control unit for the ancient space station.

As Vendetta was transferred there was a strange humming sound like the activation of a starship drive core, then Vendetta appeared before them in his usual blank green glow, however his image was distorted slightly, as if by static.

The VI remained perfectly still, as if frozen.

"Vendetta? Can you find anything about what is happening or how to stop it?"

At Kaelis' question the VI slowly raised its head.

"I am attempting to search the data-vaults and info-grids of the Citadel; however the true knowledge of the Reapers lies hidden at the very core of the station and is by far beyond my ability to comprehend. But within the Citadel also lies the knowledge of every race ever to utilize the unfathomably ancient and advanced station for the Reapers to use, only accessible now that the Citadel has opened itself to the Reaper's influence, some clue might remain hidden amongst them." Vendetta answered.

The chamber was thick with anxious anticipation while the holographic projection of Vendetta stood still with its head slightly bowed, as if thinking hard about a problem. Everyone was silent and even held their breath as if afraid that the merest sound might disrupt the Prothean VI.

Then with a sudden movement after a couple of minutes Vendetta raised its head again and spoke in a slightly distorted voice.

"I have found a match" it reported to the near jubilation of everyone present

"Contrary to the beliefs of the Prothean Empire another race once successfully constructed and activated the Crucible, in this case the Reaper known as Harbinger assumed control over the weapon just as in the current situation"

"Which race?" Kaelis asked, then realising that it was hardly a relevant question, he knew nothing of any of the species before the Protheans, though perhaps Liara or Javik did.

"You would know them as the Keepers" Vendetta said.

Kaelis blinked, for a brief moment he was stunned. He thought of the utterly docile and peaceful beings that tended to the Citadel's various aspects, and though he knew from Vigil that they might have once been one of early harvested races he had never given any thought to what actually had happened to them. That they might have been one of the races coming closest to defeating the Reapers came as something of a surprise.

He rallied quickly.

"What precisely happened to them" he asked the VI.

"I do not know, the last entry the Keepers ever made was that the Reaper-controlled weapon was firing"

An ominous silence greeted these words; though the outcome had never been in doubt given what had become of either race it did not endear optimism to hear it.

"Is there any information about how to stop the process?" Kaelis asked, his rekindled hope sinking with every moment.

"Yes, though nothing concrete is specified the Keepers seemed to believe that the firing of the Reaper-controlled Crucible-strengthened Catalyst would destroy their race. It appears that beyond destroying the Crucible itself – which would also doom them to a slow death at the Reapers' hands – the only way to stop the weapon being used against them was by killing Harbinger itself"

Kaelis felt his last threads of hope slipping away fast, killing Harbinger was impossible, not only was the Reaper stronger and more dangerous than any of if brethren by degrees of magnitude but it was protected by half the Reaper fleet.

"Then you must hold nothing back, strike at the heart of the Reapers with the collective might of your fleets" Javik said, the fatalism in his voice spoke to the fact that while he would not go down quietly he did no longer hold any illusions of victory.

"As admiral Hacket pointed out destroying Harbinger while protected by the Reapers is beyond the capabilities of the Allied Fleets" EDI said.

Garrus chimed in as well.

"Nothing is impossible, Sovereign was supposedly invincible, but we still destroyed it, stopping the Collectors beyond the Omega 4 relay was an allegedly impossible suicide mission and they even killed Shepard, but that did not stop him coming back and kicking their collective asses..."

As Garrus, Edi and Javik argued amongst themselves Kaelis looked over at the only member of his team to have remained silent; Liara was looking out the viewing panel at the Reapers visible and the Allied Fleets beyond them, anxiety playing in the depths of her eyes. As if feeling his gaze upon her she turned her head slowly around and caught his eye, despite the apprehension and fear that was as clear as crystal on her face she gave him an encouraging smile that seemed to dispel the growing hopelessness surrounding him, like a spark of light piercing the darkness.

Acknowledging her gesture with a tilt of his head Kaelis shook off the despair that had insidiously been gripping him.

_I am not done yet. There is still hope as long any of us are fighting._

EDI's voice pulled Kaelis back to the present.

"Even beyond all the Reapers protecting it Harbinger itself is unassailable, in all battles throughout the Reaper War in which the allied races has encountered the ancient Reaper they have never managed to cause even a flicker in its shields; that Reaper is in a class entirely of its own, the pinnacle of their species; it is to a Sovereign-Class Reaper what a Sovereign-Reaper is to a Destroyer, and Sword and Shield Fleet simply does not have the forces required to destroy it in combat"

_Perhaps there is another way of killing or disabling Harbinger rather than victory through direct combat._ Kaelis thought.

Thinking back to some of his earlier fights against the Reapers and their minions an idea suddenly struck him like a flash of lightning.

"The Collector Base and the derelict Reaper" He said, his voice loud and clear and the purpose in it was such that the rest of the squad immediately fell silent to listen.

For a moment Garrus looked at Kaelis as it he was losing his mind "uhh... Shepard, that base and Reaper are both gone, you destroyed them yourself, remember?"

But Kaelis just nodded with the eager enthusiasm of someone who has just had an epiphany to a labyrinthine problem.

"Exactly" he said, and without explaining further he turned to the Prothean VI.

"Vendetta, I know it is possible to kill a Reaper without actually destroying its physical form, are you aware how it can be achieved?"

The Prothean VI answered almost immediately.

"A Reaper can be "bled to death" by damaging enough vital systems beyond its ability to self-repair. But more reliably: every Reaper possesses a cognitive processor core which shares similarities with an organic brain as well as a hyper-advanced power core which is the analogous to an organic heart; if either or both of these are destroyed it would result in the Reaper being rendered at least temporarily, possibly even permanently, non-functional"

That corresponded with what Kaelis knew from the remains of the human Reaper larva. As he continued he saw that while Liara and EDI seemed to have understood his intentions nearly at once Garrus and Javik as well was now catching on with what he had in mind.

"Would destroying either or both of them internally be enough to kill Harbinger?"

"Conjecture: In regards to the Harbinger-Reaper I believe the parameters to be incorrect. The top scientists of the Prothean Empire came to believe in the hypothesis that some of the most powerful Reapers – most certainly including the one referring to itself as Harbinger – were so advanced as to not have a separate processor and power unit but instead within their very core possessing an artefact that the scientists came to refer to as the "Dark Heart". This device is believed to function as both the heart and mind of the Reaper. Far beyond the power of those in the lesser Reapers It is believed to being able to channel near-unlimited dark energy directly from immaterial energy waves through the Reaper from the void or beyond"

Kaelis was not entirely sure what that meant with regards to what he planned but he assumed that it would not change the important part.

"But if this "Dark Heart" were to be destroyed Harbinger would die?"

The Prothean VI seemed to regard Kaelis for a moment with something that came surprisingly close to appraisal before answering.

"I have no certain knowledge of that eventuality. The top Prothean researchers were not even sure that the device existed and if it did whether it could even be destroyed, but within a conjectural if logical assessment: yes, destroying the dark heart would render the Reaper non-functional, possibly permanently"

Kaelis nodded before he turned to his team.

"We need to kill Harbinger to stop it from firing. As we do not have the necessary forces to destroy it from the outside we are going to have to kill it the same way we destroyed the Collector Base and the derelict Reaper: by destroying it from within" Kaelis voice was remarkably steady despite just laying out what would probably be the most dangerous mission he had or would ever undertake.

As soon as the echo of his words died out Javik spoke up, his eyes alit with vengeful fire.

"Good, into the heart of the beast, the Reapers will learn to fear the wrath of the Protheans once more"

"The chances of surviving inside a fully functional Reaper for long enough to accomplish this mission are slim to nonexistent" EDI said, in a nearly bemused tone.

"Not scared are you?" Garrus quipped in at the AI with a faint snicker.

"Considerably, and your own elevated heart-rate and accelerated pulse would also indicate a certain level of anxiety" EDI responded.

Garrus gave her one of the indignant glances he usually reserved for those who cheated in shooting competitions or card games before mumbling something about damnable AIs.

Kaelis glanced at his bondmate, the appearance of his iron hard resolve gave way to some of the concern he actually felt; Liara was the only person to whom he was personally close enough to show how he really felt. She did not say anything but as their eyes met the look in her soulful blue ones said it all:  
"_I am with you, to the end and beyond"_

Kaelis once again felt hope flow through him like a warm liquid though Garrus was quick to point out a glaring flaw in his plan.

"Ehm Shepard... how are we going to get aboard Harbinger?"

But EDI already had a possible solution to that very problem.

"I assume it would be achievable to utilize the beam transporters. Seeing as they are linked to the Citadel it might be possible to control them through the Master Control Unit" She responded eloquently.

"Is that possible Vendetta?" Kaelis asked more optimistically than he would have thought he could be in a situation like this.

"Yes I have located a data file from another Prothean Advanced Analysis Program named Vigil within the Control Unit. There will in all likelihood be a beam receptor inside the Reaper for transportation of troops and I believe that the data file will allow me to momentarily modulate the transport beam from the Citadel to send you into the Reaper. Furthermore by use of the data file it might even be possibly for me to somewhat counter the Reaper Corruption within the Citadel and Crucible, temporarily slowing down Harbinger's activation of the weapon"

Kaelis looked at the VI in surprise; thought their prospect to win was far from certain it was beginning to look like they might just have a chance.

"How much time would you be able to give us?"

"Unknown, when I begin countering the Reaper Influence Harbinger will take notice and move to eliminate the inconvenience, I and Vigil's data file will be destroyed, how long I will be able to hold out will depend on the Reaper's power and determination to extinguish me... given the nature of the enemy I suspect I will not last long"

Kaelis made to acknowledge Vendetta's impending sacrifice, it felt far less strange to acknowledge the bravery of a program than he might have expected after he had gotten to know EDI, Legion and the Geth. He was interrupted however when he saw Javik make a motion with his fist over his chest, the gravitas of which reminded Kaelis of a salute.

"You have served your duty to the Empire" the Prothean intoned "die well"

Kaelis waited until Javik was done before turning back to Vendetta.

"Where is the nearest beam array?"

"Three levels down in a side passage heavily patrolled by husks" the VI intoned "but there is another possibility; via the Ilos-created data file I am able to temporarily control the Citadel's alteration sequences to form a transport array within this very chamber linked to transport you directly unto the relay within Harbinger"

Kaelis nodded.

"Do it"

Before anyone could react further a high-pitched sound not unlike the squeal of metal on metal pierced the chamber like a sword thrust. Garrus and Kaelis flinched and Liara even held her hands over the sides of her head to block out the screeching. Then the floor back in the lower main part of the Council Chamber began to slowly and awkwardly realign itself. It was far from the smooth, nearly organic process that Kaelis had witnessed earlier while the Citadel had remained under complete Reaper dominance and he suspected that even with the Master Control Unit and Vigil's data file Vendetta's control over the station was, in addition to being temporary, crude and weak at best.

Without further ado EDI and Javik proceeded down to the slowly assembling beam transporter followed shortly by Garrus. Liara hesitated a moment before catching Kaelis' eye. He gave her a small nod to convey that he would follow shortly before she too went down to the others.

For a few moments Kaelis stood and watched his companions down at the constructing array.  
He felt strangely detached from everything and everyone around him, knowing that he was about to undertake not only the most dangerous mission of his life but also the most pivotal.  
He was not afraid to die; far from it, Kaelis could not remember when he had last truly been fearful of death, certainly not since dying nearly three and a half year ago. But he was afraid of what his death would bring; his failure, now more than ever, would have far-reaching consequences beyond what he could even imagine, humans, asari, turians, salarians and every other space faring species would be killed or even worse, harvested. And even beyond that it would doom each and every successive race to the same fate until, if ever, another would prevail against the Reapers.

The inevitability of what he was about to undertake and the waiting here was nearly too much to bear.

He remembered with all too much clarity the searing visions from the Prothean Beacons, hundreds of worlds aflame and people in their billions or even their trillions slaughtered or harvested in a genocide the size of which defied even his imagination, practically only the soulless half-mechanical abominations of the Collector husks had remained of what had been a people whose civilisation spanned across the entire galaxy.

That vision seemed to escalate through his thoughts like a contagion, guided along by something more sinister and insidious.

In his mind's eye Kaelis saw the Citadel, scourged clean of life, purified for any shred of evidence to suggest that any intelligent race had ever lived there since the station's creators.

He saw vigilant Sur'Kesh devastated, untold discoveries and invaluable knowledge lost, destroyed or stripped bare, harvested by indoctrinated slaves for their dark masters. The cities' vast halls and complex corridors lying silent with nothing but the haunting echo of their denizens to remember them by.

He saw proud Palavan broken, the resolute turians crushed. Their soldiers killed where they would not give up. Their starships destroyed where they would not relent. Their cities obliterated where they would not surrender. None left alive to recount this last battle, not a soul left to give voice to this last testament to turian valour and determination. A civilisation that had stood strong and unbowed for centuries wiped out by the inevitability of a far more ancient power.

He saw indomitable Tuchanka left as nothing but the hollow crater its appearance would have one assume. The last remnants of the hardy krogan culled, down to the last man, woman and yet unborn child. The once fiercely strong race that had saved the galaxy and endured lingering genocide had finally met its death just as hope had been rekindled anew.

He saw reborn Rannoch as nothing more than a desolate graveyard for quarian and geth alike. The wanderers of the stars that after centuries in exile could not only call their world home again but find peace with their once mortal enemies had every single dream of a brighter future stripped away like a cruel nightmare. The geth, which could not only claim peace with their creators but had after centuries finally achieved true life, exterminated more thoroughly than any other, bodies destroyed and minds consumed by those that were infinitely their greater.

He saw dynamic Earth ruined, the ever diversity of humans taken away forever, none being spared, each equal in death. No unity of purpose able to save them from total extermination, each nation dying forgotten and alone. In the broken ruins of what great cities and sprawling metropolises had once stood tall and proud nothing now remained but undead husks, prowling through what they once in life had called home.

He saw wondrous Thessia fallen, graceful towers broken and elegant domes smashed; dead gardens and destroyed ruins the only sign of what had once been the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. Idyllic forests now nothing but cinder and ash, the heavenly indigo sky of this wonder of the galaxy now a blazing red from the inferno of dark flames devastating what little remained. The serene asari known for their voice of peace and diplomacy silenced by monsters as implacable as death itself; the only chorus now echoing on the cold wind being the wails of twisted banshees.

Even more vividly he saw for him what could become of the people accompanying him in this nightmarish mission.

He saw Anderson succumbing to his wounds, the valiant admiral not being able to go on anymore; the brave soldier dying alone without ever again seeing home as anything but a guttered shell.

He saw Javik weakened by a hundred wounds. The last Prothean fighting valorously against ancient enemies but ultimately in vain, as his broken body finally collapses from one to too many wounds the last words to leave his lips being a memento to his people now long gone to dust.

He saw EDI's body being turned against those whom she fought to protect, dancing like a puppet on the string of the hellish monster machines; her consciousness being imprisoned once again; when she has served her purpose the Reapers discard the empty shell of her mechanical frame and devour her essence, the life that she has gained extinguished more completely and terribly than simple non-functionality.

He saw Garrus fall in combat, not to enemies at the range of combat at which he so excelled but swarmed by monsters fighting not with rifle and pistol but claw and talon. As he is dragged down by the electricity-laced claws and doomed by sheer weight of numbers his expressions give voice to his thoughts in his last moments of life: shame at failing his friends yet again like on Omega and knowing that he could have helped them.

He saw Liara kneeling over his motionless body, devastated, the absolute agony of her grief and sorrow more excruciating by far than any mere physical pain from her wounds. From her closed eyes glittering tears fall upon the cold lifeless skin of his hand that she holds in hers. In the shadows around her the eyes of death glowing yellow in the darkness, talons wreathed in crimson lightning reaching towards the young soul-broken asari to end her life as well.

_**No!**_

Kaelis forced his mind away from that image, his asirilis necklace warm against his chest, the feeling of it guiding his mind to the sanctuary of happier memories.

A voice besides him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Shepard?"

Anderson stood beside him, his expression solemn.

"I just relayed the plan to Hackett; his has given his full approval" the Admiral was quiet for a short while before continuing "Things are going to be hell over there, are you ready Shepard?"

While the honest answer would probably have been "no" he knew what he had to do and would not shy away from that. He nodded once.

"As ready as I will ever be" he said.

"I don't know what horrors you will find over there but you will make it through it" it was encouraging to hear but something in the tone and choice of words made Kaelis hesitate.

"What about you Anderson? Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I will remain here. I would not be able to keep up with you with my injury" he answered, his tone slightly rueful "and besides" he added "someone needs to stay behind to activate the Crucible when you have freed it from Harbinger's control after all" he gesturing to the Master Control Unit with his assault rifle.

"Alone? Anderson, with respect, the Tower is still crawling with husks and indoctrinated Cerberus troops, you won't be able to hold this location on your own if the Reapers sends troops to retake it; I will leave some of my people with you to help protect the chamber while-"

"No Shepard, you will need everyone with you when boarding that Reaper"

Kaelis made to argue the point but the protest died in his throat when he saw the Admiral's determined expression, he did not like it but he knew that it had to be done this way.

As he reluctantly conceded the point Anderson looked at him with a an expression that verged somewhere between pride and regret and Kaelis had a sudden feeling that this might very well be the last time he ever saw the man that had served as not only a mentor but practically a surrogate farther to him. Suddenly his throat felt very constricted and he felt an urgent need to say something.

Though he did not say it Anderson seemed to know what was on his protégé's mind.

"This is it Shepard, everything we have been through have led up to this point"

For a moment Kaelis said nothing, he then gave a small sigh and nodded.

"It has been a long and hard journey" he responded, and that it had, the four years had without a doubt been trying beyond anything he could ever have imagined; from the dark discoveries of the search for Saren and the terrible trials of the hunt for the Collectors to the dreadful horrors of the war against the Reapers themselves it had been a journey he would never forget, for more reasons than one.

"That it has, but we will see it through" Anderson said "there _will_ be a tomorrow where we won't have to fight this horror, where we can once again live without fear"

The Admiral looked contemplative out into the combat raging in space beyond them.

"It has not been easy but we have come this far despite everything we have been up against" he continued.

"We have had something to make it worth fighting for" Kaelis said, his mind calming and focusing as he thought about why he fought "someone to fight for"

"Someone to fight for..." Anderson echoed, nodding slowly.

He looked sideways at Kaelis.

"I have never had a happy family Shepard, never had the life that would make all this worth it"

Despite the words his voice, while regretful, were relaxed and cordial in a way that Kaelis had only rarely heard it before.

"There will be time for that when this war is over Sir" Kaelis said, his tone encouraging, his felt that his mentor and friend more than deserved that happiness.

"I think that ship has sailed for me" Anderson said in an ever so slightly remorseful tone "but not for you Shepard. Your life is still in front of you and you have every reason to win and come back alive to the life you deserve; to be with the one you want to share it with"

Anderson looked down at the self-constructing transport array where the rest of the Normandy ground crew was gathered; Kaelis followed his gaze and found that his mentor was looking at Liara, the approval in his expression obvious to see.

Anderson had never expressed disapproval over Kaelis choice in companions, even when Kaelis had been accompanied by less than savoury individuals, whether assassin, mercenary or Cerberus members, he had always supportively shown that he trusted Kaelis' judgement. Kaelis had never told Anderson about his relationship with Liara but he supposed that the Admiral was more perceptive that Kaelis gave him credit for.

"You ever think about settling down?" Anderson asked his tone open and inviting.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that" Kaelis said, his eyes resting on Liara as he spoke, but his voice soon became distant and took on an almost bittersweet tone as he felt an insidious almost imperceptible effect touch him; he gave an unconvincing smile "not sure I would be much good at it though"

"Sure you would" Anderson replied "I think you would make a great farther"

Kaelis said nothing, his eyes lingering on Liara with an expression that somehow managed to carry both the fear and hope he felt in equal measure.

"Think of how proud your children will be, telling all their friends that their farther is Commander Shepard"

_A little blue child ran over to him and looked up at him expectantly, her beautiful expressive blue eyes that so mirrored her mother's were filled with excitement and joy. After tenderly patting the top of her still-growing crest Kaelis picked her up in his arms before he went over to his bondmate who had accompanied their daughter in, when he reached her he kissed her affectionately on the lips while the young asari watched her parents in curious and wondrous delight. _

"Yeah" Kaelis repeated himself, his emerald eyes twinkling with moist and his smile joyful and sincere this time "I definitely like the sound of that"  
_There is nothing I would love more._

"You deserve it" Anderson said "I am happy for you, both of you" he smiled; Kaelis could not recall the last time he had seen Anderson smile.

"Shepard!"

Kaelis looked down at the central part of the chamber at the call of his name. He saw his companions standing around the entrance to the now fully constructed transport array, its pulsing blue-white energy indicating its readiness.

He turned his head back to Anderson one last time.

"Good luck Kaelis" Anderson said "no matter what happens over there, I am proud of you"

"Thank you, likewise David" Kaelis lowered his head in respect to his mentor before he turned and headed down to his companions.

As he reached them Liara met his eyes and nodded consoling to him, he doubted that she could have overheard the exchange but she seemed to have understood its gravitas and poignancy nonetheless. He returned her gesture before turning to the portal in the beam array in front of him.

"Ready?" he asked his squadmembers.

They all acknowledged him and stepped forward to follow him into the jaws of hell.

Steeling himself for what was about to happen he felt a tentative sense of déjà vu. Taking a deep breath he looked into the glowing bright beam and once again stepped into it.


	9. Harbinger

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope you don't mind the wait too much. This chapter became the longest I have written so I thought it would be better to split it into 2 shorter ones instead. **

* * *

**Title:** Chapter IX – Harbinger  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Kaelis Terrilian Shepard, Harbinger  
**Other Characters:** Liara T'soni, Garrus Vakarian, EDI, Javik  
**Author:** Akernis

Having experienced a transition through a Reaper transport beam once did not make the sensation any less unpleasant the second time. Kaelis felt nauseous and he could barely keep a single thought straight. As he was expelled from the uncaring embrace of the Reaper beam he once again collapsed to all four in response to the harrowing effects of the transportation.

However unlike the last journey he had undertaken through such a device this time he was reassured by four sharp clinging sounds of armour against metal which told him that this time each and every one of his team members had arrived with him. A comforting thought to say the least.

Immediately straightening he drew his weapon in case of a welcoming party was present and looked around the chamber for hostiles. That effort was as uncomfortable as he had expected and the world seemed to sway and turn around him. But he managed to get his bearings shortly and scan around.

The chamber was surprisingly small compared to what Kaelis would have expected from his last visit onboard a Reaper, albeit a dead one. Roughly hemispherical the room was constructed entirely from that near indestructible non-reflective dark blue-black Reaper metal that seemed to almost resonate with dark power in and of itself. Beyond the glow of the transport beam they had arrived from there was no light source except for a faint dark bluish luminosity seemingly coming from the walls themselves and alternatively fading and strengthening in an almost pulsing rhythm. The chamber's basic dome-like shape was the result of several dozens of almost rib-like edifices that rose to meet at the top of the chamber like some colossal monstrous skeletal hand forming a cage with its bony fingers.

Scanning around for hostiles Kaelis concluded that they were alone and for the moment as safe as it was possible to be within a living Reaper.

Turning back to his people Kaelis found Liara as the closest behind him as she had obviously been the first to follow him through. Helping her up he proceeded to assist Garrus up as well. EDI, likely not suffering the same effects as the rest of them, got up fine by herself and Javik waved away his assistance, as determined as always not to show even the slightest hint of weakness if he could avoid it.

"Everyone alright?" He asked them before receiving a series of confident, if slightly disgruntled, affirmations.

"Aye" Garrus responded "but perhaps for the way out we could hijack some kind of Reaper shuttle or something. I am not taking another ride in one of these" he jerked his thumb backwards to indicate the beam transporter.

"If we just so happen find one the honour of flying it will be all yours Garrus" Kaelis responded with a light-heartedness that he did not feel.

"Where are we?" Liara asked as she looked around the chamber. They knew that they were within Harbinger but not precisely where or how close to their target.

"Attempting to establish connection with the fleet for triangulation" EDI intoned.

EDI closed her eyes and lowered her head as if in concentration, it was a strangely organic gesture that Kaelis had never seen her perform before.

They waited in what was unlikely more than a dozen seconds but seemed uncharacteristically long for EDI to establish contact.

Then suddenly she started shaking and without warning her head rose to meet their gaze and her eyes snapped open again; but rather than their usual colour they glowed a vicious and sinister amber and she spoke with a voice that was not her own but resonated with an uncannily deep reverberation.

"Pitiful organics. I feel you, insects within the form of that which is beyond your comprehension. Your minds are mine to see. Your hope is an illusion, we cannot be defeated. Like all before it and every one to come this cycle is ours"

Before any of them could react to what just happened the malicious glow disappeared from EDI's eyes and she sagged a bit as if something that had held her up had just released her.

"EDI!" Kaelis said swiftly moving over to her to see if she was okay.

EDI looked over at him, even though her mechanical expression was hard to read it was clear that she was thoroughly shaken by what had just occurred.

"What just happened!?" He asked. He had a rather good idea but he wanted details.

She did not answer immediately but when she did her voice too had returned to normal.

"I opened myself to link with the vessels of the fleet but... Harbinger took control the second my defences were lowered. It retained control until I was able to gain a pico-second's respite by nearly burning out the in-built Reaper tech counter-measures and shut down the connection."

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, having a Reaper take over your mind, however briefly could not be a pleasant, or healthy, experience.

"I _felt_ a cold and darkness I can barely fathom; the essence of the cold anathema of dark space. I felt a power and comprehension that made the geth collective resemble nothing but a candle of light next to a burning star. For the time of a single thought pulse I experienced a fraction of the ascendant supremacy that was Harbinger's mind. It was beyond anything even I could imagine: unfathomably ancient, vast, powerful and alien. Perfection made manifest. The Reapers may not be gods but I can understand why some of the geth would revere them as such. Consider yourself fortunate that you cannot truly grasp what we are up against"

Kaelis looked over at Liara and Garrus and saw that both of them were watching EDI with worry as well.

"EDI, are you alright?" he asked again as the AI had yet to actually answer his question.

Now the AI turned her mechanical head to look him in the eyes.

"I will be fine; it was just a traumatic experience" she said.

"Can that happen again, or worse can it assume control over you entirely?" he asked more than a little worried.

"No. I will not expose myself again and I am ready for any attempts at intrusion" she answered.

"Will that be enough to stop _Harbinger_?" Kaelis asked uncertainly.

"Under normal circumstance I doubt it but the Reaper is first and foremost directing its inexplicable mind towards assuming control over the Citadel and Crucible, not insignificant me"

_I hope you are right_. Kaelis thought.

"Are you going to shoot me Javik?" EDI asked and Kaelis turned around to see the Prothean aiming his particle rifle straight at EDI, his face locked in a rigid expression of overt hostility. Kaelis could practically see his exceptionally strong willpower and discipline fighting for supremacy against his intense enmity towards the AI who had just, however briefly, been possessed by the most powerful Reaper of them all.

"Javik. Lower your weapon" Kaelis ordered firmly.

Javik's weapon remained fixed on its target for a few moments before he reluctantly lowered it with a murderous expression etched into his face before turning around without another word.

_Barely three minutes aboard and we are already at each other's throats. Insidious the Reaper influence may be but it is uncannily powerful here._

Now that he thought about it Kaelis could feel a subtle wrongness in his mind, not unlike the sensation of being watched, but more tangible and focused. It sent a cold shiver down his spine and he thought he could constantly just catch the faintest echoes of some unnatural shadow or sound just beyond the periphery of his senses. He could feel a creeping sensation of despair slowly and maliciously touching his thoughts whenever he was not entirely focused. It took a prodigious mental effort to keep his mind free of this dark influence.

Kaelis doubted that it was indoctrination. The infamous Reaper weapon was different, as far as Kaelis was aware it required a near constant exposure of days at the very least before the effects even became noticeable and starting permanently affecting its targets, and weeks or more for the slower but more patient version of the process.

This was different, the effect was immediately apparent in the doubt and uncertainty that manifested itself in his mind whenever he was not focused and it had taken effect the second they had arrived.

"Can you feel it?" Kaelis asked his team, he did not need to elaborate; the sensation was too conspicuous to not notice.

They each nodded, even EDI.

"I cannot detect it but even I can somehow feel the effects of Harbinger's presence" EDI said.

"Is it indoctrination?" Kaelis asked, unsure if EDI would even be able to determine that.

"Unknown, it is possible, but it appears different" she responded "however insidious this effect seems more immediate than usual indoctrination. Harbinger might be able alter its indoctrination, I believe that this effect is an more fear-inducing version and meant to break us rather than turn us. It will likely not have any permanent effects, provided we survive the exposure, but it _is_ exceedingly powerful and could become very dangerous if we do not complete our objective fast"

Kaelis nodded his understanding.

"Then we better get moving" he said.

The five of them advanced cautiously from the small room down the corridor that was outside. It too was devoid of hostiles; the eerie feeling of desertion that Kaelis had felt both aboard the Collector vessel and the Reaper-taken Citadel returned.

There was no conversation as the quintet moved along; all of them were on edge. There was little point in stealth; Harbinger doubtlessly knew their location and could send defenders to attack them at will. That fact that they moved unopposed did more to unnerve them than fierce resistance would have done.

After a short while the corridor opened itself into a new chamber and all five intruders halted in shock at what was revealed to them.

The chamber was roughly polyhedragonic in shape, though Kaelis was unsure of the precise number of faces. It reminded him more of a cavern than anything else. Snaking interweaving cables made up the walls, ceiling and floor while large metallic plates rose like huge stalagmites from the ground. Flat circular and elliptical platforms of varying size created small islands in the metallic wire ocean. A gargantuan metallic pod-like tower well over a hundred metres tall stood near the centre.

But what really struck them was the scale. The chamber was vast, truly colossal in scope. It was easily as enormous as the construction chamber for the human Reaper larva inside the Collector base. Reaper Destroyers could have walked around in here like large spiders in a terrarium and it was easily great enough to be able to house an army of thousands or even tens of thousands.

They all stared at the huge cavernous space in awe.

"Wait... aren't we supposed to be inside Harbinger?" Garrus asked thoroughly perplexed.

"We are" EDI assured him.

"Then how by the Spirits' valour can there be a room large enough that we could re-enact the fight between the Destroyer and Kalros and still have plenty of room to spare?"

"Stabilised dimensional distortion" EDI said, almost to herself "the more powerful Reapers are more technologically advanced than their smaller kindred and it seems logical to assume that the greatest and most powerful amongst them would be more than a step above and beyond its lesser sibling-constructs"

"What is dimensional distortion?" Kaelis asked, feeling as perplexed as Garrus, neither of them were unintelligent by any means but complex science were not exactly their strong points.

"It is a theoretical scientific phenomenon" Liara answered, quantum physics was not her speciality but she had heard about and understood the basic principles of this particular occurrence well enough "it means that a given object does not necessarily occupy the same relative space or possess the same relative mass in all its respective dimensions. Basically, in this case, it means that Harbinger appears to be larger by possibly several degrees of magnitude on the inside than on the outside"

"How much larger are we talking about" Garrus asked concerned trying to wrap his head around this.

Liara shrugged uncertainly and gestured out to the chamber.

"Quite a bit it would seem"

"This is not good" Kaelis stated unnecessarily "how is that even possible?"

"I do not know" EDI answered "no race has been known to have ever passes the phenomenon beyond the purely theoretical stage. But considering that we are dealing with the creators of the Mass Relays and possibly the entire mass effect phenomenon itself and communicate easily with each other through hyper-advanced versions of Quantum Entanglement Communication it does perhaps not seem such a stretch"

Realising that he was wasting valuable time pondering this unforeseen problem he motioned down into the chamber.

"We need to get going" He said before turning around and taking the lead.

As they advanced down into the cavity the unpleasant sensation of vertigo Kaelis had experienced aboard the citadel returned. Something seemed to be wrong with the very dimensions of the space they were occupying. Angles seemed to add up to more degrees then were possible and any attempt to accurately judge distances made his head spin unpleasantly as if his mind refused to accept what his eyes were telling it.

There was a loud echoing clang and the team span around on their heels to see EDI having fallen to the ground. Garrus who were the closest ran over to help her up again.

"What happened" he asked.

"My motor-functions and gyro-stabilisers could not compensate for the peculiar elements of this place's none-standard dimensions. I am attempting to compensate by recalibrating my orientation-sensors" she answered.

"Perhaps Garrus can give you a hand?" Kaelis suggested a bit annoyed "I hear he is quite skilled at calibrations"

Garrus rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at the poor joke and Kaelis realised that it had not even been his intentions to become aggravated. Trying to shake off the effects of being within Harbinger he waited for EDI to become ready before setting off once again.

As they reached further and further they realised that the cavernous chamber was even larger than it had appeared from the corridor but they made good progress regardless due to the continuous lack of opposition.

They had reached about a third of the way through the chamber when Garrus spoke.

"Where are they?" he asked no one in particular.

No one answered him at first though they all knew what he was referring to.

"Possibly hidden deeper" Kaelis finally said "they might be luring us into a trap or simply wait with attacking until we are in a better position to be ambushed"

"Could Harbinger be deserted?" Liara asked almost despite herself "I mean, Reapers do not need a crew and it is practically impossible to even board one so they would not really need defenders either"

She did not sound like she really believed it herself and the silence from the rest of the team conveyed their opinion as effectively as outspoken scepticism would have done. It did not seem like Liara to try looking for comfort in these kinds of situations but everyone was being affected by being here.

"I doubt it" Kaelis said eventually "but one can always hope for the best" he added half-heartedly, not really reassuring anyone.

No one said anything after that. And as they walked on the silence between them began feeling heavy and oppressive. As if the mere fact of not maintaining verbal contact somehow diminished the moral support each received from the others' presence. Kaelis realised that he was walking far closer to the rest of them than he usually would as if subconsciously afraid he would get separated.

When the quintet was about halfway towards the other side there was a deep resonating echo reverberating through the chamber. Each of them froze.

"That can't be good" Garrus said quietly.

And he could not have been more right.

They became aware of the fact that the reverberations were originating from the colossal pod-shaped tower in the centre of the chamber that they had just passed. As the team slowly started backing away from the large device an agonisingly deafening shriek of cacophonous hellish tones split the air like a thunderclap and realisation dawned upon them with terrible clarity. Harbinger had no need to throw husks as them when they would never make it through the first chamber anyway.

As it unfolded itself from the pod-like tower shape and rose to its full one hundred and sixty metres height on all four legs the Destroyer turned to face the invaders of its greater sibling and progenitor.

"Run" Kaelis said.

None of them needed the instruction and each set of into a sprint for the far side of the chamber.

How a Destroyer could possibly enter Harbinger and why it would even be here in the first place were both entirely irrelevant questions right now that Kaelis would not even bother to think about but instead concentrated solely on the survival of his squad and himself.

No one thought about the idea of trying to fight it; the most powerful weapon they had was one shot from a Cain and two hydra missile payloads, neither of which would even dent a fully fledged Destroyer.

"Shepard! Watch out!"

Instinctly throwing himself out of the way at Garrus' warning Kaelis narrowly avoided being disintegrated by a passing Reaper beam. Looking over his shoulder he saw the destroyer once again fire, this time the beam grazed the platform the Javik had just jumped to and only barely missed him.

They all ran as fast as their legs could carry them, only slowing down to help each other, whether by shouting warnings or dragging another into cover. The disoriented effects of the alien dimensions surrounding them severely hampered progress and several times one of them nearly fell to become easy prey.

Kaelis jumped over a small hedge-height obstacle and immediately took cover behind it just as he felt the power of the Destroyer beam sending mild shockwaves through the terrain.

_We will never reach the other side like this. _Kaelis cursed silently.

_There must be something we can do._

As the Reaper recharged its formidable weapon he took time to check on his companions. All were alive, EDI was the one furthest in front and Javik the longest behind, Liara and Garrus had each reached about the same distance as himself. None appeared directly hurt though all had been barely more than a metre from death.

_We need a distraction or something else to focus its attention away while getting away._

Taking the chance to move further doing one of the recharging intervals he got an idea.

"Liara, Javik" he called into his comm-beat as he jumped behind another available piece of cover just as the beam grazed over where he had been moments before.

"Yes" they answered near simultaneously.

He explained his plan as briefly as possible and they both confirmed their acknowledgement immediately, surprisingly without breathing as much as a word of doubt as to the validity of the idea.

_They trust me_. The thought was a simple one but it did much to give him strength.

Waiting for an opening Kaelis felt the cerulean energy of dark energy wash over him in vaporous waves as he charged his biotics.

"Garrus, EDI go!" he ordered as the Destroyer beam ceased to prepare to fire again. The two of them scrambled out of cover at their opening before their foe could realign its deadly weapon.

"NOW!" he yelled and on cue each of the three biotics fired up in an impressive display of power; the pale green of Javik's abilities interweaving with the bright indigo-blue glow of Kaelis and Liara's. Being the strongest the two bondmates each targeted one of the front legs with Javik assisting them.

The Reaper began trembling as unbelievable power was exerted upon it, and then with a thunderous boom the Destroyer collapsed to the ground as the biotics tore its legs away beneath it.

The Reaper was far from beaten though, a fall was a minor inconvenience and it was soon getting back up on all four legs again.

But the biotics were not done yet.

In the time it took for the Destroyer to rise once again the three of them had had the time they needed to build up power. Each of them glowed like an inferno of biotic power as the corona of dark energy flowed through and from them. And on the signal from Kaelis they unleashed it.

The Destroyer was struck with a blast of dark energy more powerful than even the force the mother of Thresher Maws Kalros could bring to bear on its sibling that died on Tuchanka. The combined force of three undeniably prodigious biotics sent the Destroyer back with such force that it was actually lifted clean of the ground before crashing back again with enough power to shake the chamber.

Though it stirred the destroyer did not get up immediately, it was undoubtedly still alive but they had delayed it, perhaps even managed to wound it.

Breathing heavily from the exertion the trio caught up with their two teammates up near the exit tunnel deeper into Harbinger.

Glancing back Kaelis saw the Destroyer slowly straightening itself, it looked none the worse for wear save for some red lighting arching across the point of impact which he took to be a Reaper equivalent of bleeding.

"Let's go" he urged them. No one needed the prompting. They were all aware that staying where they were until the Destroyer resumed attacking was a very bad idea.

As one they turned and headed into the depths of the abysmal capital ship Reaper, leaving the Destroyer behind them.

Though they knew that their foe could not follow them into the corridor they did not slow down until they were well beyond the connection of passageways leading back to transportation chamber.


	10. Old Foes

**Title:** Chapter X – Old Foes  
**Universe:** Mass Effect (Alternative ending)  
**Major Characters:** Kaelis Terrilian Shepard, Harbinger  
**Other Characters:** Liara T'soni, Garrus Vakarian, EDI, Javik  
**Author:** Akernis

After the encounter they walked some time in silence, all winded and shaken by the experience.

Glancing around Kaelis saw that each of his people looked like they had just walked through a living nightmare. Individuals who had faced down threshers on foot and gone toe to toe who some of the worst horrors the galaxy could throw at them unscathed, but now they looked like green recruits experiencing war in all its terror for the first time. None of the other Destroyers that they had faced until that point had unsettled him or any of the others in that way before.

"So this is the effect of being within a living Reaper" Garrus said visibly shaking "no wonder Saren went crazy, he was within one for months"

"I assume that Harbinger's effect is more potent and immediate than Sovereign's was" EDI said.

"That does not matter" Javik said brusquely "we need to get moving"

Thought he might have been more tactful about it Kaelis agreed, he was in no mood to let his mind run rampant for Reaper horror scenarios right now.

The rest of the team nodded their assent and fell in behind their Commander as they moved.

They all fell silent as quickly as they had done before. There was none of the banter or comment that they usually indulged in even on their more hazardous missions or even a jibe or joke from one to another. It was as if the very atmosphere here cast an ominous shroud over them that made each retreat to within themselves. They moved closer than was tactically advisable, Kaelis and Liara in particular was nearly shoulder to shoulder.

Though the construction was different and even more baleful Kaelis was reminded of the collector base when he walked these sinisterly illuminated shadowy passageways that each was wide enough that two makos could have driven abreast and equally tall. The atmosphere was completely different from when he and his team had boarded the derelict Reaper corpse. Here it was pregnant with an alien malice that filled the air and sent cold shivers down the spine. Harbinger almost seemed to exude evil that saturated the ambience and made Kaelis and the others constantly cast glances over the shoulder in nervousness. It seemed that the air itself was alive with unintelligible whispers just beyond the edge of awareness. It was undoubtedly the most disturbing experience Kaelis had ever felt.

EDI continued to steer them towards the heart of the infernal machine. As they moved through the nightmarish construct Kaelis began to feel a growing sense of being watched and followed.

"Garrus, have you felt anything?" he asked his marksman whose senses were even more keen than his own.

"Yes, I think we are being stalked, or hunted" Garrus returned, casting a discreet look about him.

"My sensors are not picking up anything" EDI said perplexed but did not outright deny the possibility.

"Reapers can mask the lifesigns of husks within their proximity" Javik said, he sounded disdainful or even angry at what Kaelis assumed to be a bitter memory.

"Remember how the husk swarm managed to flank us as we prepared to attack the Reaper when it guarded the beam transmitter"

EDI nodded, no doubt recalling the experience that had temporarily separated her and Javik from the main force.

"That means that we will have to be even more careful in here" Liara said, her voice shaking slightly.

The others nodded though no one liked the implications that they might be delayed even further in stopping the Reapers and that time was not exactly on their side.

It was not long before they arrived at rather more noteworthy area than the meandering corridors that they had thus far traversed.

Though not as vast as the chamber that had housed the destroyer this one was still colossal. Most of it consisted of a deep fall down into the dark depths at the bottom. A series of platforms led along the right wall from one side to the other, not unlike the chamber in the Collector base where Kaelis' team had to shut down the heat valves to allow the specialist to move through without burning up. The difference here was simply scale and that it was constructed from the dark Reaper metal rather than the brown-yellow organic stone of the Prothean husks. The way that the ceiling curved inward gave it the resemblance of crossing a gaping chasm within a deep cavern.

The team did not hesitate as they made to cross the chamber though they did keep their eyes and ears open for a potential attack.

It was not long in coming.

A little way across the first of the platforms Kaelis heard an all too familiar sound; the low seething crackle of stasis-shifted barriers combined with the vibrating buzz of insectile wings.

"Get to cover!" Kaelis immediately ordered; his voice resumed its natural commanding tone with no conscious effort. Fortunately the squad's caution had been warranted and all were within easy reach of cover as a bright yellow energy beam stabbed down between them like a malicious ray of burning sunlight.

_Collectors... of course there would be Collectors_.

Kaelis cursed, Harbinger must have had a complement of them aboard since the last Cycle, possibly frozen in stasis until needed.

"Javik-"

But just what Javik was supposed to do never became an order as in that moment all the rage and vengeful fury that the last Prothean harboured for the fallen remnants of his race and stroked by the fell Reaper influence was released in one cataclysmic moment. Biotically charging forward he slammed into the central Collector of the first group and immediately released a nova of pale green energy of such ferocity that even Jack would have been hard pressed to match it. The six drones were practically vaporised where they stood.

Without even breaking stride Javik's rifle was in his hands and unleashing an unrelenting barrage of particle fire that scythed through even more of his targets in a nearly unnerving display of wrathful retribution.

By now Kaelis was well aware that Prothean warfare was highly aggressive to the point of being reckless but the fury which now seemed to saturate Javik was something else entirely. He fought with careless abandon as if possessed, seemingly without a thought for his own self-preservation. It was a far-cry from the aggressive but disciplined behaviour that Kaelis had only ever seen him utilise.

"EDI, support him! Liara, keep the Collectors off them! Garrus, take out the drones on the far side of the chasm!"

Though each of his team members moved to carry out his commands they did so hesitantly, as if plagued by doubt or uncertainty.

As his squadmembers joined him Javik seemed realise what he was doing. Liara blocked a volley of retaliation particle beams with a barrier from paying him back in kind for his former assault and Javik acknowledged the gesture and began retreating back to the fire line that EDI, Liara and Kaelis now had formed behind a barricade-like entrenchment.

Though they had hesitated at the initiation of the combat Kaelis noted however that now as the battle was joined in earnest his companions' coordination and combat synergy returned with a vengeance. It seemed that their bonds forged through fire and battle was stronger than the fell influence at play around them.

Though the Collectors outnumbered them several times over it was not long before the squad had gained enough of an advantage that they could go on the offensive.

With Garrus providing covering fire Kaelis ordered EDI and Javik to move around to the right in a curved arch to flush the Collectors out into the open where they were easy prey for Liara and him. And they did so with all the expertise that he had expected. Though Garrus and he each had extensive experience against these fallen Protheans and both EDI and Liara were fast learners it was clear to see that none of them could outdo Javik here, and Kaelis was not surprised; the Prothean _had_ been fighting Collectors his entire life.

It did not take long to clear the second platform of the remaining foes, the few monsters that escaped the vengeful fire of the ranged members of his squad was rapidly killed by warp blasts or telekinetically crushed.

With the first wave of Collectors dealt with the team moved onwards towards the second of the four platforms. This one though was more heavily fortified. The Collectors were taking up defensive positions and Kaelis saw that several were armed with the heavier particle beams. They were also sending in normal husks.

The first husk that neared dropped dead as Garrus placed an armour penetration round between its eyes. The next three were destroyed as Kaelis detonated the singularity that Liara had spawned in their midst with a well-placed throw.

"EDI, I want you to lay down a suppressive fire against the husks to hold them at bay for as long as possible"

"Acknowledged" She responded.

"Javik" he said, turning to the Prothean "can you keep the Collector drones on the right flank occupied?"

"Of course Commander" he said as if the answered had been self-evident.

"Garrus, if you would do what you do best against those Collector Assassins I would appreciate it"

"My pleasure Shepard" the turian grinned, he was clearly enjoying this combat in contrast to the sinister experience of moving through the Reaper unopposed.

"Liara, with me"

She nodded once before setting off after him as he turned towards their foe. The two of them moved close enough for their barriers to interlace and strengthen one another. The two biotic warriors rippled with shimmering cerulean and indigo energy as they dodged and darted towards the enemy lines. The few shots aimed at them that managed to land were deflected by the symbiotically enhanced barrier.

Reaching the centre of the enemy formation under cover of the suppressive fire from their friends Kaelis vaulted in between the Collectors with Liara flash-stepping in after him and appeared just besides him a second later.

Immediately Kaelis draw his limbs in close and build up a biotic discharge. The drones turned to the intruders in their midst but before they could attack Liara yanked them off their feet and in towards her and Kaelis with a wide pull field. As the drones were drawn in close Kaelis rapidly rose and spread his arms wide, releasing the build-up biotic energy in a devastating nova blast. The blast-wave and the biotic detonated it caused on the pull field burned straight through the collectors' barriers and near instantly incinerated the entire near squad-sized group.

Before retaliatory fire could be brought to bear the pair of biotics jumped into cover behind a cable-like piece of terrain.

"The last ones are yours" Kaelis called back to the rest of the team and true to the order they all three immediately let loose with a concentrated barrage of fire.

Javik's particle beams rapidly collapsed the barriers of each Collector before moving on to the next and let EDI's hurricane and talon finish them off. As his companions cut into their foes Garrus dropped any enemy that managed to take up a firing position before it could strike at his team members, often with a well-placed shredder round to the head.

It was not long before the second platform was cleared of foes but the danger was not over yet. As Kaelis regarded the last of the platform-like structures that they had to cross his heart sank. The area was filled with large structure-like emplacements that while they would provide excellent cover positions would also hide their foes and allow potential husks and other Reapers-created nightmares to get close to them. More worryingly the platform was split in two connected by a bridge or sorts only just wide enough for two-three individuals to move across at one time. The open space just on either side of the bridge was a natural kill zone from both sides as fire-lanes had easy view across the whole area.

Furthermore despite the sinisterly illuminating effects of the ambient pulsing light that Reapers seemed to generate within them a heavy shroud of semi-darkness seemed to cast the platform in perpetual shadow, making it hard to discern the number and nature of their foes; but from the movements within it seemed that the hardest was yet to come.

"Move up" Kaelis ordered and the rest of the team joined him at near the edge of the third and final platform.

"We need to be careful, the Collectors have the advantage of both numbers and position" Kaelis said "And at close quarters husks are sure to be waiting"

"You have a plan?" Garrus asked his tone strictly serious.

"Perhaps" Kaelis replied thoughtfully "judging from the structures the Collectors and any potential husks are going to be waiting in ambush positions. The two parts of the platform is each large enough to allow them to prepare kill zones and crossfire sections. It would be a gruelling slow task of clearing such a position but we do not have the time from such a protracted battle, never mind getting across the bridge spanning the gab"

"Collectors will send drones to hold valued positions while assassins will be waiting in sniper nests and elevated points with a good view of the battlefield" Javik said lending his lifetime of expertise to the matter.

"Any husks present will wait in gathering numbers until when we enter firing ranges before swarming out to flush us into the open" Liara, now familiar with the usual behaviour of those foul creatures, chimed in.

"Right" Kaelis nodded "we will have to break their firing lines before they manage to pin us down and surround us with husks"

He looked over at the Prothean.

"Javik, seeing as you are the most experienced with fighting Collectors you will spearhead the central strike alongside Garrus and EDI"

The three members nodded their assent. He then turned to Liara.

"You and I will flank the Collectors and support the main attack until an opportunity to engage aggressively presents itself. You will move right along the cavern wall and I will take the left flank along the platform's edge"

She too nodded as she received her orders and the two of them sprang into action immediately as the spear-head attack led by Javik commenced.

Kaelis ran along the right flank; darting back and forth between cover, always careful not to come too close to the dark abyss that awaited him beyond the edge of the platform. Glancing over his shoulder at the sound of gunfire he saw that his team was well underway with their attack.

As three husks rounded a corner in front of him he flung two off the edge and telekinetically crushed the last back into a wall with enough force to crack its spine in half. However he was forced to duck back into cover as a bright yellow beam scythed across the open ground where the husk interruption had momentarily left him exposed.

Peering around the small spire-like piece of cover he saw the collector that had fired at him fall as it was picked off by a precisely concentrated volley of disrupter rounds from Garrus' phaeston assault rifle.

Taking his chance he sprinted across the open field ahead and as he rounded the corner where the husks had appeared he fell upon the Collector ambush nest he found there with deadly force.

Six collectors had been waiting in ambush for the main force. The first two died without a chance to retaliate as Kaelis near instantly created and detonated a shimmering purple-black singularity in their midst. This also stripped the barrier from the next three, two of which Kaelis dropped with point-blank shots from his carnifex.

Overcoming their initial shock with the ease of the near-mindless drones they were the last pair attacked. Though he managed to duck beneath the deadly particle beam of the first weapon the second beam strafed his right leg. The beam was partially dispersed by the barrier but was still strong enough to burn through the armour and sear across the surface of his thigh. He winced in pain at the shallow wound but could feel that the enhanced medical exoskeleton in his phantom armour was already assisting his unique physiology in protecting and healing the wound by applying micro-patches of medigel to the injured area.

Dashing forward before the drones struck again he decapitated one with the warp-blade manifesting from his wrist. The last one died as he grabbed hold of it telekinetically and crashing it mercilessly into the ground before stabbing the blade down through its chest-cavity.

Careful not to overextend himself and enter the kill-zone before the bridge he duck back down in cover to await the rest of his team catching up while his biotic energy recharged itself.

The bright blue-indigo glow of dark energy off to his right told him that Liara too was securing their other flank while Garrus, Javik and EDI moved down the middle against the main collector and husk force.

"Garrus, Liara; report" he called through his comm-beat.

"I have eliminated the husks guarding the right flank" Liara stated "there were not many Collectors present but more are holding up in the cover in the tower-like structure on the other side, I can't cross the killing field without getting caught in a cross-fire"

"We are being hit hard but giving as good as we get" Garrus chimed in "there are two groups up ahead but with the flank-guards taken care off we should be able to move forward without getting cut to ribbons"

After a short while Garrus report in that they had eliminated all troops on this side of the bridge. Kaelis and Liara joined their companions and all five began firing at the troops on the other side.

Kaelis pictured the layout in his mind from what he could see from his own position. They had reached the bridge but there was no chance of getting safely across without eliminating all the range troops first, a task that would take far too long.

_Unless we are shielded_ he thought.

"Liara, help me create a moveable barrier dome around the spear head assault" he called to her.

"Acknowledged" she answered.

The two of them swiftly formed a biotic barrier around the rest of the team which immediate moved under the protective blue radiance across the killing ground and over the bridge. Yellow particle fire lazed across the shield as the three companions ran but the barrier held strong.

Reaching the other side the three companions continued across the kill-zone and into the cover of the structures while beginning to secure a bridgehead.

Under the covering fire of their companions Kaelis and Liara hurried to join up with them in support.

It did not take long to expand the bridgehead into a lodgement but Kaelis wondered why the Collectors did not put up more of a fight. They were being driven back by the ferocious attack of the team but Reaper troops never showed fear of being killed or defeated in combat.

"Careful" Kaelis said, gesturing for the others to slow down "it might be a trap"

Garrus and Javik nodded and judging from Liara and EDI's expressions they too had seen the oddity of their foes behaviour.

The second half of the platform was more open than it had appeared and beyond the fairly low-teeth-like plates and large dragon teeth shaped tower-structures was devoid of cover. There was free space out to the edge and the cavern wall, and only a few structures blocked the way to the other side of the large chasm the platforms were spanning.

Though cautious the companion pursued the retreating Collectors towards the centre of the platform.

Then Harbinger sprung the trap.

Kaelis saw a Collector Commander fly from the retreating swarm to land at one of the taller spires, its antennae-horned head seeming to regard them with undying malicious. Then as one all the retreating drones turned on their heels to engage the intruders. Equally dangerous where the hitherto unseen husks that now crawled down the cavern walls and up over the edges of the platform like some hideously altered spiders closing in on flies in their web.

None of his companions needed orders. They each took up a position in what little cover they could and nearly back-to-back attacked the engaged foes. Vastly outnumbered they each did their best to fight off the approaching foes.

Collector particle beams criss-crossed mass-effect accelerated slugs in the air as the two groups exchanged fire while mass effect fields sent husks flying or killed them in lethal blasts.

It quickly became apparent that not only where there far more enemies than even they had expected but that their escape route was cut off. Husks closed in their dozens while the Collectors made sure that the team could not retreat to better positions for fear of being caught in the crossfire.

It was not long before the squad had more than doubled their kill-tally since entering the Reaper, but the enemy was closing in fast and it was only their superlative skills and the protective barriers created by the three biotics that narrowly managed to keep them alive. Despite the team's best efforts the husks still numbered in their dozens and was now reaching close enough to attack.

"Close quarter" Kaelis called before drawing the sword he had kept from the killed Reaper-phantom. His proficiency with swordsmanship was markedly less than with knife or warpblade but the extended reach came in very helpful as he sliced through the advancing husks with the monomolecular weapon and keeping them away from him and the others.

"Close contact" he heard Garrus call out as the turian was also caught in melee fighting, and soon after Liara too called that she had been engaged in close combat.

The advantage the sword gave him did not last long and he resheathed the weapon in favour of his long talon combat-knife in one hand and the other free to perform biotic attacks. Practically dancing back and forth while dodging and parrying nimbly he kept several husks busy at once while cutting, stabbing, slicing and blasting any that came too close.

As he felled the twelfth husk though a collector beam graced his arm and his blade fell from numb fingers temporarily paralysed as pain shot through his arm. A heavy blow from the closest husk sent him sprawling to the ground close to EDI who stood beside him.

As the pack of husks charged Kaelis spawned a singularity in their midst to give himself a few precious seconds.

Then suddenly a fiercely bright sphere of blue-violet light zoomed lightning quick through the combat to impact the singularity, before an iridescent shockwave of rippling cerulean energy lashed from the impact out through the combat with devastating force; blasting the husks and Collectors to smithereens where they stood in an inferno of dark energy but leaving the companions untouched, protected by a newly risen barrier shell.

Kaelis looked over at Liara in gratitude. She smiled at him with some difficulty, her chest rising and falling heavily but rhythmically with the effort of unleashing the cataclysmic biotic flare and sustaining the barrier. But he could see that she would be fine. Already her breathing was returning to normal, and in a few moments she would be able to join in again.

Kaelis picked up and sheathed his combat knife before drawing his shuriken pistol. The pain in his arm was already fading and he could see that the damage to his leg-armour from earlier in the combat was already self-repairing. The team formed up as they made ready to move before potential reinforcements caught up.

"I WILL DIRECT THIS PERSONALLY; ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROLL"

Everyone's gaze turned to the Collector Commander that flew atop the tower-spire and now became crisscrossed by glowing yellow-orange lines that shone like fire. As its baleful flaming quartet of eyes regarded them Kaelis ordered the team to open fire.

The collective barrage of mass accelerator slugs and particle fire was deflected harmlessly as a blazing orange barrier sprang into existence around the Reaper-avatar.

In response the Harbinger-drone sent a yellow-and-black blast down towards them. They all managed to dodge aside but the sheer power of the blast shook the platform similarly to the impact of a heavy weapon.

"That thing is much stronger than the possessed drones we have encountered before" Garrus observed as he got back up.

"It makes sense" Liara said breathlessly "we are inside Harbinger, its power would likely be amplified this close to its source"

"Commander" Javik said stoically while pointing up into the air "we have enemies incoming"

As Kaelis glanced up his heart sank.

Praetorians.

And just one or two but three of the vile monstrosities were descending from the air.

"EDI, fire the hydra" Kaelis said as he and the rest of his team backed away to prepare to face this new threat.

Drawing the heavy weapon the AI charged the missile cluster and released the deadly payload as soon as it was primed. The flurry of missiles screamed towards their target with deadly accuracy. A few of the missiles veered off to target the praetorian on the right but most struck the centre one and blew it apart in fearsome display of explosive force. The few missiles that went for the second praetorian was not enough to kill it; but they did seem to wound it significantly.

The two surviving praetorians slammed down on the platform in front of the squad. As the first landed it unleashed its dreaded death choir attack, a dark energy shock wave that basted the companions back, scattering them like leaves for the wind.

"EDI, fire it again!" Kaelis yelled as he scrambled up again but before she could comply Edi was slammed back against one of the metal plates and lost hold of the weapon by a blast of orange energy as the Harbinger-drone jumped down from its position to command its two hulking monsters in battle.

Kaelis saw the weakened of the praetorians jumping forward to attack EDI, but before reaching her it was knocked aside as Javik biotically charged it in the side. At blank-point range he blasted the hardened bio-cybernetic carapace with particle fire. The attack did little more than annoy the creature though and it turned to face its new attacker.

However Javik had brought the team the time they needed. Liara grabbed hold of the fallen hydra telekinetically and threw it to Garrus who caught it deftly in midair. Wasting no time he charged the weapon to fire.

The other praetorian had realised the danger and prepared to pounce across the field to eviscerate the turian. Kaelis charged his biotics and let loose with a concentrated warp blast that took the monster on the side of its huge head-analogue.

The praetorian seemed to change its mind and jumped him instead. The hulking husk-esque monster just barely missed him as he dodged aside beneath one of its vicious claws.

As he rolled back to his feet before the praetorian turned to engage him again he had just enough time to see the second hydra missile salvo streaking through the air towards the wounded monster and killing it in a fiery explosion.

With that foe slain only the last praetorian and the Harbinger-drone remained. They were however by the far the most deadly foes. Kaelis saw Liara and Garrus take up the fight against the possessed Collector-Commander while EDI and Javik ran to help him against the praetorian.

Once again dodging beneath of the outstretched claws Kaelis backed away from the monstrosity. It turned to follow him but stopped as mass accelerator and particle fired wrecked into its barrier from behind. Barrier shimmering with the attack the praetorian swung around to face its new attackers. EDI and Javik had just enough time to spring aside as its twin particle cannon beams swept across the ground towards them.

Kaelis fired a warp blast at its barrier before letting loose with a warp-round charged torrent from his shuriken. The Praetorian staggered under the flurry of attacks as his two squadmates each lend their fire in assistance and EDI finally brought down the barrier with a flash-fabricated overloading tech-mine.

The trio was quick to press their advantage. Taking his carnifex in hand instead of his shuriken Kaelis fired round after round into the hardened carapace, blowing holes in the armour with every shot. EDI's talon followed suit while Javik too fired his phaeston at the monster. Wounded the praetorian lashed out with a claw and caught Javik on the shoulder, the fierce blow sent the Prothean sprawling to the ground where he rolled several metres before coming to a stop against one of the metal plates. Seeing an opportunity EDI fired an inferno at the husk-creation that melted cleanly through its side carapace and exposing the vulnerable semi-organic components beneath. Hissing in what Kaelis assumed to be anger or agony the Praetorian turned around and fired its twin particle cannons directly at the AI. One of the beams went wide but the other caught her straight in the torso. Even with fully charged kinetic barriers and her defensive matrix engaged the beam burned through her defences and sent her flying back in a shower of sparks as the beam struck her chassis. The damage was severe but Kaelis could see that it was not fatal. Taking his chance he fired a quintet of warp rounds from his carnifex into the wound EDI's attack had exposed. The first two shoots caused the Praetorian to release a keening wail of pain or rage. The third round missed the wound and caused little more than a new small crater in the armoured shell. The fourth round struck something vital within the thing's nightmarish anatomy. The Praetorian rose momentarily on its hind legs before coming crashing down on all four and started glowing a bright purple-white as its build up a charge in its death-keel.

Kaelis had just enough time to jump away before it released the energy in a death choir blast before it died and disintegrated. Though he managed to jump beyond the lethal blast radius the shockwave caught him. Kaelis was throw several metres back and landed heavily on the ground only a few metres from the edge of the platform facing the deep chasm beyond it. Shaking his head to clear it he raised himself to move over and help Liara and Garrus in their fight.

"KAELIS!"

He head Liara scream his name in warning, but it was too late.

He had just enough time to turn and see the bright orange-black blast of dark energy scream towards him from the wounded Harbinger-drone before it struck him in the chest with undeniably irresistible force, blasted his barrier to pieces and flinging him backwards far over the edge of the platform.

The last thing he saw as he fell was the blackness of the chasm seemingly rising rapidly to meet him. Then darkness claimed him and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to try something special with the next two chapter, like I did with the latest chapter of "Blue Eyes & Black Eyes" for those reading that one as well. I have no idea whether it will work or not but it means that I will probably have to write both chapters before posting either. I hope you will bear with me about that.**


End file.
